Set Free
by RiriSkull
Summary: Separados por más de cien años, Zero dedica su vida a buscarlo, para darse cuenta, que es una busqueda con limite de tiempo. Los Mavericks también lo buscan.  ZeroX/ZeroAxl  Mucho romance con un toque de drama.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**SET FREE**

El enorme laboratorio siempre estaba lleno de asistentes que iban de un lugar a otro comprobando datos importantes o ajustando detalles; robots que se encargaban de la limpieza o de asuntos menores como paqueterías o atender el teléfono. Todos, por más pequeños que fueran, tenían una labor importante en el laboratorio del Dr. Light.

-¿Y cómo será? –preguntó un androide de armadura roja y un cabello rubio muy largo. Su voz era grave, pero no aparentaba tener más de dieciocho años. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Era un androide.

-Pues… me gustaría hacerte una compañera. –apuntó el Dr. Light mientras revisaba los planos de la construcción de su nuevo androide –Pero creo que no te gusta la idea.

El androide rojo se encogió de hombros y miró los modelos a escala de su posible compañero o compañera.

-Como usted prefiera.

-Quisiera hacer de este androide… algo especial. Algo que comparta contigo, Zero. –dijo el anciano mirando a su creación, un mero accidente que le había dado vida a una inteligencia artificial capaz de pensar, sentir y decidir. Un accidente que le había tomado más de veinte años comprender y manejar.

Zero asintió a las palabras de Light y miró hacia la capsula que guardaba lo que posiblemente sería un amigo.

-Le ayudaré…

El anciano le sonrió paternalmente y asintió. Se puso en pie y tomó los planos para la construcción del nuevo androide –Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Zero.

Poder realizar al nuevo androide le había tomado más tiempo de lo previsto al Dr. Light. Era tan complicada la nueva vida artificial, poder crear una mente capaz de decidir y tomar acciones bajo el nombre de la justicia era algo complicado… porque estaba la relatividad en las decisiones. Pero Dr. Light puso todas sus energías en crear al androide capaz de llevar siempre la justicia y la paz de la mano sin la necesidad de derramar sangre inocente.

Los años pasaron poco a poco, envejeciendo más al Dr. Light; dañando a los robots, la muerte de los asistentes… poco a poco el laboratorio comenzó a verse descuidado… oscuro y vacío. Un milagro ocurrió. Frente a la camilla donde un cuerpo a medio construir descansaba. Un robot de color azul… abría sus ojos verdes por primera vez.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con una voz suave, pero jovial. El Dr. Light no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su segunda creación, perfeccionada, le miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Soy el Dr. Light… y tú… eres X…

-¿X?... X…-susurró a la par que sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse, apagando al androide de nueva cuenta. Justo en ese momento apareció Zero con unas cajas en sus brazos.

-Despertó, Zero. –dijo tranquilo el Dr. Light sin poder ocultar su emoción –Logró despertar, pero no logra mantenerse funcionando, aún tenemos que seguir trabajando en él.

Zero miró fijamente el rostro de quien vendría siendo su nuevo compañero. Parecía un niño, mucho más joven que él y aun así… sintió que podría hacer buena amistad con él.

-Sabes, Zero… nuestro pequeño androide será especial…-murmuró el anciano mirando hacia el vacío, sentado en su silla reclinable –Dentro de él… yace un poder ilimitado… por eso su nombre… X… potencial ilimitado…

Zero miraba fijamente al anciano, le daba la impresión de que no hablaba con él, pasó sus ojos hacia la camilla donde estaba el androide azul. ¿Un potencial ilimitado? ¿Por qué razón crear algo así? Un poder capaz de ser usado para destruir o… llevar al mundo a algo mejor. Él tenía conciencia… podía pesar y decidir… pero estaba seguro que su mecanismo era un poco más obsoleto que el de ese androide llamado X… la fuerte tos del Dr. Light lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí… nuestro X… será especial…

Transcurrieron más años, que se llevaban con ellos los mejores momentos del Dr. Light, privándole poco a poco de ver a su mejor creación desenvolverse en un mundo lleno de humanos.

-Doctor…-susurró la voz de X al despertar por segunda vez después de algunos años de prueba, esta vez el androide notó a un joven de armadura roja -¿Quién es?

El Dr. Light ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, hasta que notó tras de sí a Zero, sonrió y le pidió al rubio que se acercara.

-Él es tu hermano. –dijo en una manera de relacionarlos –Se llama Zero… -tomó la mano de ambos androides y las unió en un gesto lleno de hermandad.

-Zero…-susurró el nombre mirando fijamente al androide, grabando en su sistema aquel rostro. El mencionado tenía sus ojos clavados en el androide acostado, sin poder controlarlo su mano apretó con un poco más de fuerza la de X, quien mostró una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes el poder de evolucionar… de aprender. –susurró Light sin despegar sus ojos de X, quien enseguida miró al anciano. Zero, a su lado, enfocó sus ojos fijamente –Tienes tanta similitud con un humano.

Pasaron los meses y X podía desplazarse por el laboratorio con un poco más de libertad, siempre siguiendo a Zero quien se encargaba de cosas triviales como el buen comportamiento de los robots o llevar y traer archivos, el mantenimiento… tareas sencillas que lo mantenían ocupado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, hermano? –preguntó X mientras miraba la enorme máquina que Zero pretendía usar para bajar unas cajas que estaban en un anaquel de varios metros de altura.

Zero carraspeó y frunció el cejo molesto –No me digas "hermano". –gruñó mientras montaba al robot. X enchuecó la boca.

-Pero el Dr. Light dijo que somos hermanos. –recalcó X cruzando sus brazos –No entiendo porque te molestas.

Zero le miró con ojos gélidos, a lo que X simplemente le sonrió sin inmutarse. Conocía algunos gestos del androide rojo y sabía que no estaba molesto con él, pero X simplemente gozaba de hacerle enojar.

-Anda, hermano. Déjame ayudarte.

Zero ya no quiso seguir discutiendo y le tendió la mano al androide azul, quien al ver su victoria no dudó en tomar la mano del mayor. Zero juró sentir una especie de cosquilleo en el pecho al momento de tener a X pegado a su pecho. El espacio del robot no era muy grande y apenas cabían. Zero entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro al terminar de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de X.

El androide azul parpadeó ligeramente por el abrazo que no tenía razón de ser. Pero no le molestaba, soltó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Zero.

-Estas actuando raro…

-No digas idioteces. –susurró Zero pegando más a X contra su cuerpo, el menor no dudó en regresar el abrazo.

-Hermano… el Dr. Light nos regañará si no acomodamos las cajas. –susurró X alzando el rostro, pero cayó enseguida al notar la penetrante y extrañada mirada que Zero tenía sobre él -¿Hermano?

-Deja… de decir eso… deja de llamarme hermano. –pidió bajando la cabeza y chocando su gema contra la de X –Deja de recordarme… lo mal que estoy.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza, sin separarse del mayor –No tienes nada de malo.

Zero se separó ligeramente del menor para ver fijamente los ojos verdes que el Dr. Light había hecho para X. Tan profundos y llenos de inocencia. Una que Zero no se atrevía a ensuciar con los enfermos sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar… unos que desconocía que pudiera tener.

-Por favor… llámame por mi nombre. Olvida toda esa tontería de que somos hermanos. –pidió Zero alzando sus manos y tomando las mejillas de X para que éste no dejara de verle. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho; notó como algo extraño aparecía en los ojos de su compañero -¿X?

-Ze…ro…-susurró X al momento que sus ojos se opacaron y el androide había quedado estático en su sitio.

-X…-intentó llamar Zero sacudiendo el cuerpo del menor, pero sin conseguir que reaccionara -¡X! ¡X!

Zero estaba en una esquina mientras que el Dr. Light revisaba los sistemas de X. se había preocupado mucho por ver a su creación suspendida, más porque no había razones para ello. Miraba de vez en cuando a su androide rojo, quien le rehuía la mirada. Algo sospechaba el anciano, pero no quiso indagar en ello. Zero siempre fue muy reservado.

-Dr. Light. –soltó la voz animada de X, ganándose la atención de ambos hombres -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Al parecer tus sistemas tienen ligeras fallas, tendré que trabajar aún contigo, X. –dijo el anciano mientras palpaba el casco azul del menor. X asintió sin mostrarse acongojado, sabía que era un modelo a prueba y tendría muchos exámenes que realizarse.

-¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó X sentándose en la camilla, el Dr. Light le señaló justo donde estaba el mencionado, Zero no se movió. X corrió hasta el mayor y le tomó de la mano, le sonrió con afecto, acción que Zero no logró imitar. Estaba muy confundido.

Tiempo pasó después de aquello, Zero no volvió a acercarse a X nada más que para lo indispensable, no quería volver a sobrecargar los sistemas de su compañero. Le marcó distancia… una que X resintió a los pocos días.

X se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el Dr. Light, cosa que al científico le extrañaba, puesto que X solía siempre estar detrás de Zero como si fuera mamá ganso.

-¿Están peleados? –preguntó el Dr. Light mientras hacía un chequeo rutinario en el buster de X.

X simplemente se encogió de hombros –De repente me dejó de hablar… creo que no le agradé mucho como compañero. Tal vez quería una mujer. –supuso al llevarse una mano al mentón. –Pero estoy muy cómodo siendo lo que soy.

El Dr. Light rió por las palabras de X y le palpó la pierna derecha en señal de ánimo. El anciano caminó hasta unas carpetas las tomó.

-No, créeme que Zero está muy conforme con que seas hombre. –dijo tranquilo el científico –Pienso que le molesta otra cosa, pero no tiene que ver contigo directamente, X.

X tenía su atención fija en el doctor y le sonrió.

-Es bueno escucharlo. Le creo porque usted creó a Zero y lo conoce. Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-Exacto… descuida, X… Zero siempre te protegerá de cualquiera que quiera dañarte. Aunque parezca un androide frío o despreocupado, eres importante para él.

X ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo a que venían las palabras del doctor. Le había dado la impresión de que faltaría… que ya no volvería a ver al científico cuidándoles. Bajó la mirada y no quiso tocar el tema… la muerte era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

El tiempo transcurrió y no fue sorpresa para Zero encontrar muerto al Dr. Light, sentado en la misma silla reclinable. X estaba sentado en el suelo, sujetando sus rodillas y con la cara oculta en ellas.

-X…-susurró el rubio al hincarse junto al menor.

-¿Por qué… los humanos no pueden ser como nosotros? –susurró X sin moverse ni un poco -¿Por qué su vida es tan limitada?

Zero bajó la mirada, él no tenía idea… le daba lo mismo, para él… los humanos simplemente eran seres que debía proteger. Aunque a él no le naciera hacerlo. Se sentó en el suelo, esperando… a que el tiempo pasara.

Un año pasó después de la muerte del Dr. Light, tanto X como Zero se habían vuelto distantes… X prefería estar encerrado en el laboratorio que anteriormente había fungido como su hogar y Zero únicamente quería salir de ahí… necesitaban conocer el exterior.

Unos extraños ruidos llamaron la atención de Zero, se escuchaban extraños pasos y murmullos de una cantad impresionante de personas. El androide rojo, siendo discreto, caminó con cautela por los pasillos para llevarse una sorpresa.

Una cantidad enorme de humanos con armas y trajes militares estaban saqueando el laboratorio. Destruyendo papeles, quemando maquinaria… ¿qué estaba pasando? Zero regresó sobre sus pasos, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que los vieran.

-¡X! ¡X, tenemos que irnos de aquí! –soltó Zero entrando al despacho del Dr. Light. Encontró a su compañero azul sentado aún en el suelo, en la misma posición de siempre -¡X!

-Ya te dije que no. –sentenció sin si quiera verle.

Zero sintió un coraje revolotearle en el estómago y sin cuidado tomó a su compañero del brazo para enderezarlo.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Unos humanos entraron al laboratorio, no podemos dejar que nos vean! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-El Dr. Light quería que conviviéramos con otros…-susurró entrecerrando los ojos, la gema roja de su casco emanaba un extraño brillo. Zero lo notó, pero no tenía tiempo de investigar eso.

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –gruñó entre susurros. Logró poner a X de pie, pero éste se rehusaba a irse con él. Una explosión alertó a Zero de que ya estaban muy cerca. No podían arriesgarse… si se dejaban atrapar… podría no volver a ver a X jamás. –Por favor…-pidió ya como un ruego, chocó su frente contra la del androide azul –No quiero que nos separen…

X abrió ligeramente los ojos y alzó la mirada, notó el miedo y desesperación en los ojos del mayor. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Por qué? X abrió ligeramente la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Una nueva explosión sacó a X de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Humanos. Están destruyendo todo el laboratorio del doctor. Tenemos que…-pero X lo cortó enseguida.

-¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Están destruyendo nuestro hogar, tenemos que detenerles! –soltó X al separarse de Zero, pero éste le tomó de la mano y lo jaló de nueva cuenta contra su cuerpo.

-¡No seas idiota! Lo peor que podemos hacer es…

Nuevamente fue interrumpido por otra explosión, pero ésta hacia la única puerta que los separaba de los humanos. Zero se sorprendió y escondió a X detrás de sí. No permitiría que los atraparan.

Los humanos se miraron entre ellos al ver a los dos androides y sin más lanzaron fuego contra ellos. Para mala suerte de Zero y X ellos no podían atacarlos, siendo regidos bajo la propia ley de la robótica… herir a un humano no estaba en sus planes. Aún si su propia vida corría riesgo.

Zero activó su buster preparado para atacar. Él, a diferencia de los robots ordinarios, podía decidir si matar o no a los humanos y ahora ellos estaban siendo una molestia que debía erradicar. Los humanos, confiados en que no serían atacados por Zero, se lanzaron a la lucha contra él. X estaba dudoso… jamás levantaría su cañón contra un humano, pero tampoco quería ver herido a Zero.

Únicamente le quedaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los humanos, Zero era bueno en ello. Logrando hacer caer a algunos soldados, tomó a X de la mano y ambos corrieron por los pasillos esquivando a uno que otro soldado.

Zero podía jurar que sentía las pisadas de los humanos detrás de él, pero no se rendiría, tenía que sacar a X de ahí cuanto antes. Llegaron hasta la base donde descansaba la capsula de X y se encerraron ahí.

-Lograrán entrar en cualquier momento. –susurró X mirando la puerta, ésta estaba siendo golpeada y atacada por los soldados que habían logrado ver donde se escondieron -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Zero miraba fijamente la capsula, nada más había una. Si lograban encerrarse ahí… al menos uno estaría a salvo de caer en manos equivocadas. Miró de reojo a X.

-¿Hermano? –preguntó X caminando hasta el androide rojo -¿Qué haremos?

-Nunca dejaste de llamarme hermano. Que molesto. –soltó Zero sin despegar sus ojos de la capsula. X bajó la mirada, ese no era el momento de pensar en ello. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sin avisar, tomó a X de los brazos y lo acostó en la capsula.

-¡¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendido el androide azul, intentando quitar las manos de Zero para ponerse en pie.

Zero logró desocupar su mano derecha y siendo ágil presionó unos comandos, agradeciendo que la capsula aún funcionara. Encerró a X en ella. El androide azul comenzó a golpear la capsula para salir de ahí.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Hermano! –demandó X apreciando el rostro del androide rojo por el pequeño vidrio de la capsula. X comenzó a impacientarse, un sentimiento de abandono le albergó el pecho. La puerta seguía siendo atacada y X sentía que la impotencia lo terminaría desactivando, ¡Zero estaba afuera y podría salir herido!

-Te buscaré…-susurró Zero alzando la mano y palpando la capsula –Así sea lo último que haga en la vida… te buscaré y cuando te encuentre… todo será como antes.

-No… no…-susurró X con la garganta seca al momento que Zero se dio la vuelta y desapareció del campo de visión de X. Los ojos verdes del androide comenzaron a humedecerse; con más fuerza comenzó a golpear la capsula.

-¡Zero! ¡ZERO!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Wow! ¿Realmente alguien leera esto? Creo que llegué tarde al fandom de MegamanX, pero don't worry. Amo escribir, la vdd, y si hay alguien por ahí que guste del Yaoi, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado =D.


	2. Fluctuación de Energía

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic. Lo pongo aquí para aclarar futuras dudas. Se que el Dr. Willy creo a Zero, pero en esta historia me sirve que haya sido Light. 8D. ¡Uy! Tendremos un poco de **ZeroAxl** 8D, pero leve.

**SET FREE**

**Año 21XX. Cien años después del saqueo del laboratorio del Dr. Light. **

-¡Anda, Zero! –soltó una voz jovial y llena de vida. Un Reploid de cabello castaño con una enorme cicatriz cruzando su rostro, jalaba a Zero del brazo -¿Qué te cuesta? Solo será un rato, no te pido que practiques conmigo toda la vida.

-Estoy muy ocupado, Axl. –apuntó Zero, el androide de rojo lucía diferente, su armadura había sido actualizada y sus sistemas mejorados, todo gracias al Dr. Cain… un anciano que había logrado dar con él hacía cinco años, de los cuales poco recordaba… su memoria había sido borrada, cosa que el mismo Dr. Cain le había informado puesto que su sistema mostraba daños.

'_No logramos dar con esa información, Zero… lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada…_' fueron las palabras que el doctor le había dicho… pero Zero no entendía porque se sentía vacío, ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de buscar? ¿Pero buscar qué?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Axl…-susurró Zero intentando soltarse del agarre del menor.

-Siempre tienes algo que hacer, menos cuando el Comandante Signas nos da una misión. –se quejó Axl cruzando sus brazos molesto. -¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de mi compañía? Nada más te recuerdo que sigo a prueba y la siguiente misión es la definitiva para mí. ¡Y tú no te has molestado en ver mis avances!

Zero rodó los ojos ligeramente irritado y después un sonoro y pesado suspiro salió de sus labios. Axl tenía razón, el joven estaba a prueba para pasar a ser una Clase B y mejor Hunter; y Zero mismo se había ofrecido a ayudarle a lograrlo. Cosa que comenzaba a lamentarse.

-Bien, bien… ya basta de los sermones… vamos entonces a la sala de entrenamiento y veamos como andas.

Axl amplió su sonrisa y se colgó del cuello del androide rojo, sus pies quedaron flotando en el aire y siendo delicado le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias! Sabía que mi maestro no sería capaz de dejarme a mi suerte.

Zero sonrió por el dulce beso del Reploid, para nadie era sorpresa que aquellos dos tuvieran algo, aunque Zero no se molestaba en formalizarlo y Axl no parecía necesitarlo, él niño era muy feliz con tan solo estar junto a la persona que amaba.

En la base de entrenamiento, Axl mostraba gran destreza con la pistola, lograba darle justo a cada enemigo, evadiendo ataques y formando estrategias sencillas que lo libraban con gran éxito, de algún ataque simulado.

Axl salió de la simulación y se acercó a Zero, quien analizaba cada uno de los resultados del menor.

-¿Qué tal lo hice, Zero? –preguntó Axl asomándose hacia la cantidad de resultados que las maquinas lanzaban.

-Nada mal. –dijo Zero sonriendo con algo de orgullo –Eres muy bueno con la puntería, aunque no logras dar a la primera con el punto débil, después de dos intentos lo haces con éxito.

Axl amplió su sonrisa, se puso de puntas y recargó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zero para no perder el equilibro.

-Entonces… ¿merezco un premio? –preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. No se jactaba de ser un chiquillo tímido, pero a veces ser algo insinuante era vergonzoso.

Zero sonrió y tomó al menor de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Entonces era plan con maña…-susurró inclinando su cabeza rosando los labios de Axl de manera sutil.

-¿Caíste? –preguntó inocente entrecerrando los ojos, ansiando probar ya los labios de Zero.

El mayor únicamente reprimió una risilla y cerró los ojos para profundizar más aquel beso que tanto ansiaba el pequeño. Axl soltó un gemido cuando las manos de Zero bajaron un poco hasta sus muslos. Jugó con su lengua dentro de la boca de Zero.

El androide rojo sentó a Axl en el escritorio de la computadora, bajando sus labios hasta el cuello del niño donde mordió y lamió a su antojo y voluntad.

-Z-Zero…-gimió Axl entreabriendo los ojos, un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y no tuvo otra opción más que ladear la cabeza –A-alguien puede entrar…

-No parecía importarte mucho cuando comenzaste este juego…-susurró Zero subiendo hasta el casco del chico y lo retiró… una suave cabellera se presumió frente a Zero, quien no perdió tiempo y la retiró del oído del menor para lamerlo y morderlo.

-¡A-ah! ¡Zero! –gimió Axl casi en un ruego –Si… si continuas… no creo poder aguantar mucho…-se quejó el Reploid alzando las manos y retirando el casco de su compañero. Zero sonrió por esto y sin avisar retiró la armadura de la entrepierna del menor logrando tocar su miembro por encima de la tela gris. Axl tuvo que tapar su boca al intentar opacar un gemido de placer.

-No, no…-susurró Zero al tomar la mano de Axl y alejarla de sus labios –Quiero escucharte gemir...-ordenó Zero volteando al menor, haciendo que quedara con su pecho recargado en el escritorio y las puntas de sus pies rozando el suelo. Zero no lo dudó dos veces y penetró al niño de una sola embestida.

-¡Aaah! –gimió Axl abriendo sus ojos completamente, un hilo de saliva bajando por su mentón y el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Su cuerpo tembló por el dolor y placer que sentía. Su respiración intentaba componerse, pero era un tanto difícil –Z-Zero… eso… eso dolió…-chilló el menor mirando al rubio por encima de su hombro.

-Es así como te gusta, Axl…-soltó el mayor amando como el interior del Reploid estaba tan acostumbrado a su miembro –Que sea violento contigo…-gruñó tomando con fuerza las caderas de Axl y así empezar el vaivén que tan acostumbrados estaban.

Axl no paraba de gemir envuelto en placer; tener a Zero dentro de sí, presionando en su interior, haciéndose paso como tantas noches lo hacía. Amaba a Zero… disfrutaba de su compañía y deseaba siempre poder estar a su lado. Aunque muy en el fondo supiera que era un burdo y triste sueño… él quería creer que tenían juntos un futuro.

Se colocó de nueva cuenta el asco y miró de reojo a su pequeño compañero que descansaba sobre su hombro después de tan lujurioso y placentero momento, las mejillas de Axl seguían sonrojadas y una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Te amo, Zero…-susurró el menor abriendo sus ojos para ver al mayor, sabiendo que nunca tendría respuesta.

El rubio le miró y besó los labios como respuesta, se puso de pie ayudando a Axl, quien se quejó ligeramente.

-¿Te lastime? –preguntó el androide rojo ladeando la cabeza. Axl sonrió y negó enseguida.

-Lo normal. –dijo mientras acomodaba mejor su armadura.

-Ya tengo que irme. Aún tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo posponerlas. –aclaró Zero mientras caminaba fuera de la base de entrenamientos. Axl soltó un suspiro pesado.

-¿Es lo mismo de siempre? Te vas a encerrar en tu alcoba, buscando "algo" que no tienes ni idea si es humano o Reploid. Ya te lo dijo el Dr. Cain… tus memorias fueron borradas cuando te encontró completamente destruido. –murmuró Axl preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero aún tengo algunos archivos que revisar del tal Dr. Light. Seguramente en ellos encontraré algo de relevancia. No pueden ser todas bitácoras sin sentido de mi creación. –apuntó Zero logrando caminar un poco lejos del menor.

-Zero… escúchate. No hay nada más. Ya no. –soltó Axl caminando hasta el androide rubio –Si sigues con esta búsqueda sin sentido… siento que no traerá nada bueno.

-Puede ser… pero si no la continúo… entonces mi existencia no tendrá una razón de ser. –concluyó Zero alejándose de Axl.

Llegó hasta su alcoba y se encerró en ella. Caminó hasta una especie de computadora portátil y la encendió. Una pantalla verde se mostró frente a él y comenzó a teclear un par de comandos, en la pantalla se mostraban lugares, coordenadas, fotografías, entre otras cosas. Zero pasaba sus ojos aburrido, como si ya supiera la ruta a la que cada carpeta le conducía. Llegó a un archivo muy conocido por él.

**PROYECTO X. **

Sin perder tiempo, lo abrió y un centenar de videos y archivos se mostraron frente a él. Zero lo presionó en otro sub archivo, encontró varias bitácoras que hablaban sobre un tal X, pero ninguna fotografía o video. Y de nueva cuenta fue conducido hasta otro folder. El gesto de Zero era ecuánime, aburrido… sin esperanzas de nada.

**Zero X**

Lo presionó y un video, donde estaba el creador de X y por lo que había descubierto hacía años, el suyo también; se abrió, dejó de presionar botones y se dedicó a escuchar al anciano como tantas tardes lo hacía… llenando con ello el vacío de la nostalgia.

'_Zero… mi primer androide con la capacidad de pensar como los humanos. A ti de debo el milagro de X. Pero también… te debo dejar a cargo de él… ambos sabemos que no podré vivir para ver a nuestro X tratando con la vida… así como tampoco podré ser testigo de su ilimitado potencial… por eso… debes cuidarlo. Te lo dejo a cargo…_ '

Zero miraba fijamente al anciano, su voz, sonaba como un padre que le dejaba encargado a su hijo un tesoro invaluable. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a formarse en el pecho de Zero ¿Qué era?

'_Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto. Pero sé que X estará en buenas manos contigo… cuídalo, protégelo… si su poder cayera en manos enemigas…sería fatal para todos nosotros. Zero… tú…_'

Pero el video se cortó, al parecer no había suficiente batería o ya estaba tan viejo que la memoria estaba muy dañada para recrear todo. Como fuera… Zero sentía que le debía algo a ese hombre, después de todo… él lo creo. Le debía el poder vivir…

-X… debo encontrarte. –susurró Zero apagando la computadora y poniéndose en pie. Lo único que sabía era que hacía muchos, demasiados años habían saqueado el laboratorio del Dr. Light y seguramente entre todo lo que se robaron estaba la capsula de X. ¡Genial! Sería una búsqueda increíblemente pesada y larga…

Además de que su trabajo no se lo permitía. Ah claro, Zero, como todo robot tenía un deber a la sociedad. Protegerla de los perversos Mavericks, grupo de Reploids que únicamente buscaban destruir a los humanos y ocupar su lugar en la tierra, el lugar que tanto alegaban que les correspondía, este grupo de robots era comandado por un Reploid sumamente fuerte, Sigma. De quien no sabían mucho y al cual pocos habían visto. A Zero le molestaba ese sujeto, porque era alguien sanguinario, sin amor a la vida humana.

Zero era parte del escuadro llamado Maverick Hunter. Un grupo liderado por Signas, el comandante en pro a la vida humana y a la convivencia entre Reploids y humanos. El androide rojo pertenecía a la clase A, capitán de la Unidad 17 junto con Axl, quien era su mano derecha, salvo que el chico era de clase B. Un rango menor.

El androide rojo conocía su deber hacia la sociedad, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el buscar al androide de nombre X… sentía que ese joven era de vital importancia en su pasado, además… el Dr. Light se lo había encargado… aunque no lo recordara detestaba fallar en sus misiones.

-Zero, ahora es imposible que te de unos meses para tus asuntos. –apuntó Signas mirando al androide rojo con ojos sorprendidos. Zero no acostumbraba a pedirle nada, pero aquello era descabellado –Si Sigma ataca, me quedaré sin mi mejor arma. Tú.

-Lo entiendo, comandante, pero en realidad esto…-más fue interrumpido por una noticia que dejó extrañados tanto a Zero como a Signas.

-Comandante, hemos estado registrando una fuente de poder, tiene un alto nivel, pero fluctúa de manera inestable. –apuntó una voz femenina por medio del comunicador.

-Entendido, envíenme las coordenadas. –apuntó el comandante mirando a Zero casi con impaciencia –Iremos para allá.

-Comandante. –insistió el androide rojo sintiendo ansiedad –Por favor…

-Zero, ahora tienes una misión. –aclaró Signas notando la decepción en los ojos del menor, soltó un mudo suspiro –Apenas acabes la misión… podrás ir a donde te plazca.

A Zero se le iluminó el rostro pero lo disimuló enseguida recobrando su postura, asintió satisfecho y corrió con prisa hacia la salida. Entre más rápido acabara su misión… más rápido encontraría a X.

A las afueras de la ciudad, el grupo de Mavericks Hunters analizaba el lugar donde Layer, la operadora principal del escuadrón de Zero, les había indicado. Aunque no lograban dar con nada… al parecer la fluctuación de poder se había desvanecido por arte de magia y ahora todos sentían que daban vueltas en círculos.

-Es inútil… no hay nada, mi sistema no registra novedades. –apuntó Zero caminando con cuidado por los terrenos vacíos.

-Tampoco registro nada. –secundó Axl pero cayó al momento de notar una extraña elevación entre una cantidad enorme de escombros y cemento -¿Qué… es eso? –sin perder más tiempo se deslizó por la profundidad de la construcción destruida y llegó hasta el bulto de escombros -¡Encontré algo!

Todos los Reploids de la unidad, incluido Zero voltearon hacia el grito de Axl. Se reunieron junto al Reploid joven y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que ahí estaba.

-Es… una cápsula. –susurró Axl pasando sus manos por la empolvada y desgastada capsula, logró quitar un poco de tierra para dejar visto el nombre del dueño –X…

Zero no perdió tiempo y se acercó hasta su compañero. Sus ojos temblaban ligeramente. Esa era… la capsula del androide de azul. Empujó a Axl, quien se quejó por el rudo trato; y comenzó a desempolvar más y más la capsula.

¿Sería posible que ahí estuviera su compañero?

Algunos Reploids miraban a Zero con extrañeza por el comportamiento tan fuera de sí del androide rojo, ninguno se dignó en ayudarle, más porque les parecía que si se acercaban a esa capsula Zero se los comería vivos.

'No puedo creerlo… después de muchos años… ¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí?' se preguntaba Zero en pensamientos mientras sacaba la capsula de los escombros y comenzaba a limpiar el vidrio para ver en su interior 'X… al fin podré conocerte… saber de ti…'

Ansioso y con su corazón artificial latiendo contra su pecho de metal, terminó de limpiar la capsula. Sus ojos azules temblaron y ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y frustración.

-Vacía…-susurró para sí mismo. La maldita cápsula estaba vacía… apretó los puños con fuerza y estrelló el derecho contra el cristal -¡Mierda!

Axl se sorprendió y bajó la mirada con cierto dolor. Zero seguramente pensaba que ahí estaría ese androide que tanto buscaba su compañero. Se acercó al rubio y posó una mano sobre el puño de Zero.

-Lo siento… pero al menos ya tenemos una pista de él…

Zero alzó el rostro y miró a su compañero curioso -¿Tenemos? –murmuró extrañado –Axl…

El menor sonrió abiertamente, tan característico de su persona y le guiñó el ojo con compañerismo -¿Qué esperabas? No te dejaré a ti solo en toda esta aventura. Lo encontraremos… si estamos los dos daremos con él.

Zero asintió con una nueva esperanza naciendo en su pecho. Axl era optimista, aunque no fuera su asunto… el pequeño niño le daba tanto ánimo que le resultaba enternecedor.

-Vámonos. La fuente de poder ya no se registró otra vez. –dijo Zero con el ánimo recuperado, Axl no perdió tiempo y le tomó la mano.

Toda la unidad de Zero emprendió su viaje de regreso, sin darse cuenta que alguien los había observado todo el tiempo oculto entre los restos de lo que antes había sido un edificio. Una gema roja brilló por culpa de los rayos del sol que ya se ocultaba.

Zero se hecho en su capsula y miró aburrido el techo de la base que suponía era su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en el androide; aunque Axl tuviera la esperanza de encontrarlo tampoco podía asegurar que estuviera muy cerca. Después de todo… habían pasado más de cien años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

En eso algo se activó en su cabeza… ¿X le recordaría? Él había despertado sin memoria, sin pasado… ¿Sería el mismo caso con X? No había pensado en ello todo el tiempo… de ser así X no confiaría en él de buenas a primeras. Cerró los ojos comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza molesto… lo mejor era ya no pensar en ello.

* * *

><p>El nuevo día había llegado y como era costumbre la ciudad se llenó de movimiento, Reploids y humanos conviviendo, aunque la ola de crímenes realizada por Reploids motivados por el deseo de pertenecer a un lugar, no dejaba de acosar a los humanos, algunos aún tenían fe en que todo se solucionara.<p>

Un androide de azul caminaba con gesto lleno de curiosidad. Jamás había visto una ciudad tan grande y llena de Reploids y humanos. La sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro. Notó a un pequeño niño corriendo de la mano de un Reploid que parecía ser quien le cuidaba. El androide de azul no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y orgullo.

-¡Hazte a un lado! –gritó una voz masculina que logró despertar al androide azul de su ensoñación, evitando así que lo atropellaran -¡Idiota, fíjate! –siguió gritando el hombre rebasando al robot.

El androide azul frunció el cejo ligeramente molesto por el poco tacto de aquel conductor. Soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir observando la ciudad. Llegó hasta un puesto de dulces y los miró curioso.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó la dependiente encargada mirando al androide azul –¿Se te ofrece un dulce para la novia?

-¿Novia? –preguntó alzando la mirada hacia la dependiente –No tengo novia.

-Ah, tan lindo. –soltó la mujer llevándose una mano a la mejilla y negando –Pues seguramente la Reploid que esté contigo será muy feliz.

Se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia a las palabras de la dependiente y tras despedirse de la Reploid continuó con su camino tranquilamente. Tenía muchos deseos de conocer esa ciudad. Su gema roja, que descansaba en el casco, brillaba ligeramente.

* * *

><p>-Volvemos a detectar la fluctuación de poder. –apuntó una operadora mientras intentaba localizar la fuente del poder –Esta vez tenemos el registro desde Abel City.<p>

-Es muy cerca. –apuntó Axl quien miraba el mapa de la ciudad a sus pies, Zero frunció el cejo por ello; ayer estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y ahora la fluctuación de energía estaba en la ciudad, seguramente era un Reploid de gran velocidad o algo más.

-Axl y yo nos encargaremos. –apuntó Zero mirando a la operadora, quien asintió para enseguida darle las debidas coordenadas al equipo.

* * *

><p>-¿Te has enterado? –una voz susurró en la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser una base fría y solitaria, la voz se distorsionaba por el eco –Un poder ilimitado a despertado.<p>

-Ah… te refieres al androide perdido del Dr. Light…-susurró otra voz, pero ésta era un poco más chillona y al final soltaba un ligero graznido de pato.

-¿Quién lo diría? Pero está muy débil…-susurró otra voz mientras se escuchaba como algo se alargaba y torcía.

-Seguramente no está en todo su potencial. –apuntó otra voz algo más madura –Tendremos que reportarle a Sigma sobre nuestro nuevo trofeo.

-Antes que los Mavericks Hunters se les ocurra tomarlo de su bando. –sentenció otra voz que presumía un tono estúpido.

-Lo más seguro es que ya hayan detectado el origen del poder. Tendremos que crearles una distracción para que no logren dar con el androide. –sentenció un Reploid caminando hasta una pequeña fuente de luz, un tentáculo se asomó ligeramente.

-Andando, entonces…-susurró otra voz a la par que una tenue brisa pasaba por el pasillo y el silencio reinaba.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_ ¡Wii! Muchas por sus opiniones. Me sentí muy feliz de poder leerlas, aww, me han hecho el día *w*. Pensbaa dejarlo como un OneShot, pero al ver que pedía continuación decidí darselas.

Sé que no se pueden contestar aquí, pero eso de liar a los lectores buscando sus respuestas en otros lados es muy molesto… así que me arriesgo a responderles aquí =D.

**Gato-negro-13:** No saben de lo que se pierden si no leen Yaoi XD. LOL! Me encantó tu review, ando igual, creo que yo no me tocaría el corazón para enseñarle un par de cositas a X 8D. Pero bueno, wuu, pues ya apareció un androide azul ¿Pero será X? O.O, ojalá este capi te haya gustado!

**Kuroneko03:** Oh si, más vale haberlo cruzado, que nunca haberlo vivido UwU. Ah, sí! Como sufrí para poder dar con el creador de Zero, en muchas páginas aseguran que fue Willy y en otras no se sabe y yo "Bueno… me guiaré por el juego X4", pero como aquí en el fic no me sirve que lo haya hecho otro Dr, pues puse a Light para que ayudara con el fic. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! =D

**Hijirai:** Si! Willy es el creador de Zero, pero como dije, es AU, y me conviene que Light lo haya creado 8D. *Comiendo las galletas* Oh, es que ese tema será un tabú futuro para el romance de nuestros protagonistas, pero ya no te arruino nada, ojalá este capi te haya gustado también 8D. ¡Muchas gracias por las galletas!

ZERO: ¡Cerda, maldita te las comiste todas! O

RIRI: ¡Oye! Q.Q, no me digas así! no me pediste!

¡Espero poder seguir contando con el apoyo de ustedes =D! Y los demás, anímense a firmar 8D, RiriSkull promete no decepcionarlos ;D.


	3. Frustración mal encausada

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic. Lo pongo aquí para aclarar futuras dudas. Sé que el Dr. Willy creo a Zero, pero en esta historia me sirve que haya sido Light. 8D.

**SET FREE**

-¡Zero! –llamó Axl mientras patrullaba junto a su compañero en la búsqueda del origen de la engería, nuevamente ésta había desaparecido y ahora tenían que hacer rondas que cubrieran grandes rangos de la ciudad -¿Crees que sea X el que emita ese poder?

Zero miró con cuidado a Axl y se encogió en hombros.

'No puedo descartar esa posibilidad… el Dr. Light dejó muy en claro que X tiene un poder ilimitado; aunque no puedo asegurar la cantidad de poder que emane… sin duda alguna la detección de energía que tuvimos y encontrar la capsula de X vacía en el mismo lugar, deben estar relacionadas…' pensó Zero llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿Lo crees, Zero? –insistió Axl alzando una ceja, una extraña sensación de revoltijo le molestó.

-De ser así… no podemos perder tiempo en encontrarlo. Dudo que los Mavericks no se hayan dado cuenta de la potente energía. –apuntó Zero afilando la mirada –Tenemos que dar con él lo antes posible.

El joven androide seguía paseando sus ojos por toda la ciudad –Los humanos son increíbles… todo lo que pueden lograr, la convivencia que hay entre Reploids y humanos…-miró a dos de la diferente especie relacionándose. Un gesto apacible se mostró en su rostro. Unas extrañas ganas de preservar esas sonrisas y armonía albergó en su pecho. Continuó caminando mientras se perdía entre la multitud de personas y Reploids.

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, Zero. Así que, mantenla aún en alto. –motivó Axl palpando la espalda de su compañero.

Zero le miró alzando una ceja incrédulo de que un muchacho pudiera estar tan lleno de esperanza e ilusiones, Axl seguramente era un Reploid en mal funcionamiento. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, los cuales le distrajeron de notar al peculiar androide que pasaba justó a su lado, pero hacia otra dirección.

Zero volteó por fracciones de segundos, pero no dio mucha importancia a la multitud, además de que Axl le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él -¡Anda, vayamos a comprar unos dulces, me muero de hambre!

-Lo cual no es novedad. –se quejó soltando un pesado suspiro.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña dulcería. Axl soltó al rubio y sintiendo su boca humedecerse tomó cuanto dulce rico viera. Zero decidió cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que su compañero acabara su importante labor de saciar su estómago con porquerías. Paseó sus ojos aburrido por todos los Reploids y humanos que vagaban en la tierra.

Era sorprendente como los Reploids cada vez poblaban más la ciudad. Sabía que eran pocos y aun así había grupos que querían la tierra para ellos. A Zero le daba lo mismo, él tenía un trabajo y debía cumplirlo. Aunque ahora… ahora tenía un motivo. Encontrar a ese androide que desconocía su aspecto… y del cual nada más conocía su nombre. X… tan sencillo, tan misterioso… una letra que guardaba consigo (según palabras del Dr. Light) tanto la destrucción del mundo, como la esperanza de un nuevo futuro.

'Tengo que encontrarte antes de que sea tarde.' Pensó Zero cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba contra la pared de la enorme dulcería. Una enrome paleta de colores lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Axl estaba frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Para que se te baje un poco el mal sabor. –bromeó, Zero tomó la paleta al momento que Axl se llevaba unos chocolates a la boca –Bien, sigamos con nuestra ronda.

Zero asintió, pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando se detuvo mirando a su alrededor –Axl… ¿Lo sentiste?

El menos asintió afilando la mirada paseándola por su alrededor –Es… una extraña energía. –alzó la mirada -¡Desde arriba! –gritó al ver un Maverick con forma de águila volando en círculos sobre la ciudad, comenzó a disparar a los edificios.

Gritos y desespero abrumaron a la ciudad; los humanos corrían aterrorizados por una posible muerte, mientras que los Reploids intentaban protegerles. El Maverick continuaba disparando destruyendo varios edificios y matando a algunos humanos en el proceso.

-¡Rayos! –gruñó Zero al sacar su espada, Axl empuñó sus pistolas, todos sus dulces, junto con la paleta de Zero, cayeron al suelo; sin perder tiempo los dos se lanzaron al ataque contra el Maverick.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos verdes temblaban con un sentimiento que era nuevo para él. El miedo. Tenía un robot con apariencia de camaleón frente a él. Examinándolo con esos ojos enormes y redondos, mientras que su lengua salía de vez en cuando. Sabía que ese Reploid no era bueno… podía sentirlo.<p>

-Vaya, vaya… pero si he encontrado un lindo tesoro.

El androide dio un paso hacia atrás –Por favor, déjeme pasar. –pidió dubitativo, la gema de su casco brillar ligeramente. El camaleón lo notó y una extraña sonrisa se formó en su boca. Alzó las manos con intención de atacar al joven.

El androide azul alzó su brazo y su mano despareció para dar lugar a un cañón que comenzó a llenarse de energía -¡No te acerques! –gritó el chico de ojos verdes disparando un rayo azul que dio de lleno en la cara del camaleón.

* * *

><p>La explosión llamó la atención de los Reploids y humanos que estaban cerca, Zero fue distraído de su pelea -¿Qué diablos?...<p>

Axl, usando un edificio como impulso, logró llegar hasta el Maverick con forma de halcón y disparó tres certeros proyectiles que dieron en el pecho del Reploid.

-¡Wo! ¡Le di! –festejó Axl girando en el aire y cayendo con gracia al suelo, notó a Zero distraído -¡Oye, atácalo!

Zero despertó de su ensimismamiento y volteó hacia Axl, buscó con la mirada al Maverick sin dar con él. Empuñó más su espada.

-¡Zero, detrás de ti! –gritó Axl sin logra apuntar a tiempo contra el Maverick volador que arremetió contra la espalda de Zero y tumbándolo del enorme edificio -¡ZERO!

Axl guardó sus armas, corrió con prisa hacia donde caía su amigo, pero sin poder llegar a tiempo, notó como otro Maverick aparecía, éste con apariencia de pingüino y embestía a su compañero justo antes de que cayera al suelo, logrando así que chocara contra la base de un local de flores. Axl sacó sus pistolas y comenzó a dispararle al pingüino, quien recibió cuatro balas en el pecho.

-¡Maldito crío, _cuack_! –gruñó el pingüino disparando de su pico tres esferas de hielo que Axl logró esquivar apenas con suerte.

-¡No me subestimes, remedo de ave! –se quejó Axl activando su chip de copia y transformándose en el pingüino que tenía en frente –Ahora veamos qué haces combatiendo hielo contra hielo.

-¡_Cuack_! ¿Desde cuándo los Reploids pueden copiar a otros? –soltó sorprendido el pingüino.

Axl sonrió prepotente -¿No te lo dije? Soy una mejora de Reploid, cuento con mejores habilidades que los Reploids anteriores. –disparó dos bolas de hielo que dieron justo en el pecho del pingüino ocasionando que se congelara. Axl regresó a su forma original –Y está claro que soy mucho mejor que los Reploids viejos y desgastados como tú.

-¡E-esto es increíble! Detenido por mi propio poder. –gruñó el pingüino mirando en todas las direcciones como si con ello pudiera salvarse.

-Te dejaré aquí un momento, pero ten por seguro que sacaremos toda la información necesaria de ti. –apuntó Axl frunciendo el cejo. Recordó enseguida a su compañero y corrió con prisa hasta los escombros del edificio -¡Zero! ¡Zero, resiste! –pidió en murmullos logrando quitar una enorme piedra que descubrió a su compañero aún inconsciente –Zero…

-_¡Axl! ¡La fluctuación de energía volvió a aparecer! ¡Está aumentando conforme pasan los segundos, están muy cerca de ella! _–soltó Palette.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –miró a su alrededor, pero todo lucía en relativa calma, aún no daba con el Maverick en forma de halcón.

-_Se está aproximando. ¡Está a 500 metros de ti!_ –siguió la chica contando la distancia.

Axl se sintió nervioso y seguía paseando la mirada por todos lados. Sacó sus dos pistolas protegiendo a su compañero caído -¡Palette!

-_¡A 300 metros! ¡200 metros! ¡100 metros! _

Axl sintió que sudaba frío y apuñando con fuerza sus pistolas, se enfocó en su lado derecho presintiendo ahí el peligro, no lograba ver nada. ¡Ya estaba demasiado cerca!

-_¡50 metros! ¡¿Desapareció? _–soltó Palette desde su centro de control.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –Axl miró a su alrededor buscando algún Reploid que se viera sospechoso, pero únicamente tenía cerca de él robots metiches y humanos curiosos. –Rayos… -sus manos temblaban. Guardó sus armas y se concentró en su compañero –Zero… Zero, despierta.

El mayor apretó los ojos y segundos después ya se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Qué… pasó? –preguntó sujetando su cabeza -¡Ah! ¿Dónde está el Maverick?

Axl negó y le indicó el cuerpo congelado del pingüino. –Tengo uno, pero el volador escapó. –dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por ello. Zero le miró fijamente y soltó un largo suspiro, palpó al cabeza de su compañero, ganándose un delicado rosa en las mejillas de Axl.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Axl. –dijo cariñoso el mayor tras ponerse en pie y mirar a su alrededor –Al menos lograste derrocar a uno.

Axl miró a Zero y sus ojos brillaron un poco más. Se puso en pie y tomó la mano del androide rojo –No quería que ese Reploid te lastimara más.

Zero miró fijamente a su compañero -Gracias por preocuparte… has sido siempre de mucha ayuda, Axl…

El Reploid menor no podía ya con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su corazón artificial latiendo con fuerza. A veces Zero lo dejaba tan confundido sobre sus sentimientos. Sabía que le quería… pero incluso Axl se preguntaba si Zero le quería más que como amigo.

Sin mediar más en esos pensamientos, Axl, junto con Zero caminaron de regreso a la base, mientras veían pasar algunas ambulancias que iban a rescatar a los heridos o bien a llevarse a los muertos. Unos camiones negros llegaron hasta el lugar del atentado para llevarse al pingüino y poder interrogarlo.

En lo alto de un enorme edificio, casi camuflajeado por el brillo del sol que calaba profundo esa tarde, había un Reploid que observó toda la pelea. En su espalda cargaba un extraño cañón y un casco evitaba que lograra verse su rostro.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y notó al androide azul corriendo al lado contrario (muchas calles lejos de Zero y Axl).

-Esto se pone interesante…

Después de aquello, Zero y Axl regresaron a la base, tuvieron que mandar un reporte sobre los dos Mavericks que los habían atacados. Uno atrapado, el otro escapó.

-Pero se reportaron tres Mavericks. –aclaró Alia pasándole el reporte a Zero, quien se mostró extrañado.

-Pero únicamente Axl y yo vimos dos Mavericks. –aclaró Zero extrañado por la información que Alia le estaba dando -¿Dónde está el otro?

-Fue hallado completamente destruido. Justo donde la fuente de engería fue detectada. –apuntó la rubia mirando a Zero y Axl –Al parecer… tenemos un Reploid descontrolado.

'No… no es un Reploid. Seguramente eres tú, X…' pensó Zero afilando la mirada. El comandante Signas apareció en ese momento.

-Logramos sacar un poco de información del Reploid que capturaron. Su nombre de registro es Chill Penguin. Como no es novedad, antes fungía como policía a favor de los humanos, pero al parecer decidió unirse a Sigma. Zero, interrógalo y sácale información sobre lo que hacía en la ciudad.

Zero parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido por la orden y volteó hacia su comandante con la intención de declinar la orden. -Pero comandante yo quería pedir autorización para…

-No lo estoy preguntando, Zero. –interrumpió Signas sin mirar a Zero, tanto Alia como Axl se miraron entre ellos, el segundo sintiendo la frustración y coraje de su compañero rojo.

-Comandante Signas, puedo hacer yo el interrogatorio. –sugirió Axl acercándose al enorme Reploid.

-Axl, esta tarea es únicamente encomendada a los Hunters de clase A, tú ni siquiera has hecho tu examen para subir a la clase B. No estas autorizado para interrogar. No conoces el protocolo. –le recordó Singas; Axl sintió que no era tomado en serio.

-Pero pronto tendré mi examen…

-Zero, encárgate. –repitió Signas ignorando los murmullos de Axl, no eran importantes para él. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Sí, comandante. –señaló Zero ya sin poder objetar nada y con el coraje reprimido se encaminó hacia el cuarto donde retenían a los traidores. Entre más rápido acabara con ese interrogatorio más rápido iría a la escena de la pelea a buscar pistas. Meditó un momento 'Aunque puedo sacar provecho de este interrogatorio…'

-Veamos… Chill Penguin. –soltó Zero mientras dejaba caer un folder con registros de algunos atentados reportados ya hacía varios años. El pingüino le miró con ojos resentidos mientras que sus manos estaban esposadas –Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué orilla a un Reploid a convertirse en Maverick?

-_Cuack_… no espero a que un mocoso como tú lo entienda, Maverick Hunter. –gruñó el pingüino –Dudo mucho que logres entender lo que sentimos… un "Sirviente de los humanos" eso eres.

-Es mejor servir a los humanos que perseguir una utopía. –aclaró Zero –Sigma únicamente los está usando para controlar la tierra a su voluntad, reprimiendo a todos quienes no estén de su lado.

Chill Pinguen negó soltando una risilla –Es obvio que vean con malos ojos las intenciones de Sigma. Pero él únicamente busca posicionarnos en la tierra; Reploid estúpido… los humanos, a quienes tanto proteges terminarán desplazándolos, sacándolos de la tierra porque los creerán peligrosos.

-Ustedes buscan lo mismo, ¿No? Sacar a los humanos de la tierra. –le recordó Zero.

-Nuestros métodos son menos dañinos para los Reploids, ya que nuestra prioridad son ellos. _Cuack_ –aclaró el pingüino tranquilo, disfrutando de aquella plática como si fuera una charla normal de amigos.

-¿Qué estaban buscando en la ciudad? –preguntó Zero cruzándose de brazos hastiado de la conversación, necesitaba saber si ellos tenían conocimiento sobre X.

-Ah… te refieres a la fluctuación de energía. Ya decía yo que tenerlos patrullando por la ciudad, a un Hunter de clase A no era simplemente por gusto. –comentó Chill Pinguen mientras que sus ojos mofaban una sonrisa. Zero afiló la mirada –Claro que también tuvimos la notificación de esa energía…

-Te ves confiado, debo suponer que conoces de su origen. –supuso Zero, ganándose una carcajada burlona del Maverick en custodia. –Porque un compañero de ustedes está muerto gracias a esa energía.

-¿Sting Chameleon? Vaya… no creí que hubiera sido derrotado tan fácil. No creerás que te diré todo lo que sabemos, sería estúpido… primero tendrás que matarme. –dijo tranquilo el Maverick, Zero afiló la mirada y sin avisar tomó del pico al reo y lo estampó contra la mesa de metal, ganándose un chillido del pingüino.

-¡No estés jugando conmigo, Maverick! –gruñó Zero con los ojos dilatados y la quijada apretada –Más vale que sueltes todo lo que sabes acerca de esa energía o ahora mismo te puedes considerar inservible.

-¡_Cuack_! ¡Se volvió loco, ayúdenme! –chillaba Chill Pinguen forcejeando para ser liberado, logrando únicamente lastimarse más el pico.

-¡Habla! –demandó Zero.

-¡No lo sé! ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saber quién o qué lo mató si no estaba ahí? –gritó Chill Pinguen.

-¡No te creo! –bramó severo Zero volviendo a estrellar la cabeza del pingüino contra la mesa.

-¡_Cuack_! ¡En serio que no lo sé!

-¡**ZERO**! –gritó Signas azotando la puerta que supuestamente era desplegable. Se sorprendió más al encontrar a Zero estrellando repetidamente la cabeza del Maverick ya inmóvil; Signas no podía ocultar el asombro que la extraña ira que cegaba a Zero, le provocaba -¡Zero, ya basta lo estás destruyendo!

Algunos Reploids corrieron a detener al androide rojo tomándolo de los brazos a lo que Zero reaccionó de manera agresiva logrando aventar a uno de los Reploids contra la pared de enfrente -¡**SUELTENME**!

Sin intentar no sentirse asustados por la extraña conducta de su líder, continuaron lanzándose contra Zero hasta el punto de lograr arrodillarlo e inmovilizarlo por completo. Zero estaba agitado y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a recobrar algo de cordura.

-Lleven al prisionero con LifeSaver. –ordenó Signas intentando no ver cómo había quedado el inconsciente Chill Pinguen; estaba más preocupado por la agresividad infundamentada de su androide rojo –Zero… ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

El mencionado apretó los dientes y se soltó de un fuerte jalón de los Reploids que le detenían –Se estaba saliendo de control…

-No digas estupideces. El interrogatorio estaba pasando normal, enloqueciste de repente. –soltó Signas afilando la mirada. Zero soltó un gruñido y sin mirar al comandante decidió salir de aquel cuarto. Se sentía demasiado abrumado.

Llegó hasta el exterior de la base, se tiró en el césped y enfocó sus ojos hacia el cielo. Aún estaba muy enojado por el interrogatorio, más por no haber conseguido la información necesaria para encontrar a X. Estaba experimentando la tan frustrante desesperanza.

¿Y si los Mavericks lograban dar antes con él? ¡No! No podía permitirlo. Se enderezó, no debía estar perdiendo tiempo mirando el cielo, tenía que encontrar la manera de desligarse de sus obligaciones como Hunter y dedicarse a la búsqueda de X… y estaba casi seguro que esa energía le ayudaría a dar con el androide extraviado.

-¡_Zero_! –llamó la voz de Layer desde el comunicador.

-¿Ahora qué quieren? –preguntó ajustando un poco la transmisión de su casco.

-_¡Otra vez la fluctuación de energía se presenta! El comandante Signas quiere que vayan a detenerla, ahora está ocasionando demasiados estragos en la ciudad_. –soltó Layer desde su posición.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dame las coordenadas! –ordenó Zero tras ponerse en pie, tras recibir la información, cortó la comunicación y salió corriendo al lugar indicado.

* * *

><p>El androide azul fue estrellado de nueva cuenta contra el suelo. Ya estaba muy lastimado y apenas lograba estar consciente. El Maverick con forma de halcón aterrizó frente al joven y lo tomó del cuello de su armadura.<p>

-Todo el tiempo fuiste tú quien emanaba esa increíble energía. –le dijo con burla.

Los ojos del androide intentaron abrirse, mirando al Maverick que le sujetaba. Un grueso hilo de sangre bajaba por su mentón.

-¿Q-qué… quieren de mí? –preguntó apenas con voz. Estaba asustado, no iba a negarlo… ese Reploid podía matarlo si quería… él ya no quería seguir atacando, ya había logrado destruir varios locales y seguramente muchas personas habían muerto. Apretó los ojos sintiendo mucha angustia.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ya te dio el remordimiento de tus acciones? –se burló el Maverick –Acepta una cosa, mocoso… si eres un Reploid o un Maverick estás destinado a matar a los humanos. Sin importar tu bando, crearás destrozos por todas partes con tal de cumplir tu misión.

-No… no es cierto…-susurró acongojado el androide azul –Yo no…-la gema de su casco parpadeaba de manera descontrolada.

-¿No me crees? Mira a tu alrededor. –le tomó de las mejillas con tanta fuerza que el androide emitió un quejido –Mira nada más lo que tu huida le ocasionó a este lugar.

El androide azul paseaba su mirada temblorosa por toda la destrucción que él mismo había desatado.

Muchas personas habían perdido sus trabajos…

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla…

Muchas familias habían perdido a un miembro de ella…

Su gema comenzó a emitir un resplandor tenue.

Lastimó a los humanos que tanto anhelaba proteger…

El Maverick se sorprendió al notar como el cuerpo del androide azul desprendía un intenso brillo dorado. Tuvo que soltarlo y retrocedieron dos pasos. El cuerpo del chico se volteó para quedar de frente al halcón; sus ojos estaban llenos de coraje y su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza.

-¡YA BASTA!

Alzó el cañón de su brazo y dio un disparo que abarcó la mitad de toda su energía, El Maverick halcón quedó sorprendido al momento que la luz lo cubría completamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos es este poder?

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>_¡Wola! ¡Waa! ¿Les confieso algo? Este fic me tiene muy emocionada, cada vez que me pongo a escribir nuevas ideas me llegan a la cabeza, todas en espera de que el fic les guste 8D. En verdad me siento muy feliz por recibir el apoyo de todos quienes dejan un review, me pone de tan buen humor y con ganas de complacerles con actualizaciones rápidas =D.

¡Oh ahora, pasando al fic! ¿Ya vieron? Tenemos a los jefes del Megaman X ¿Por qué? Porque, en mi opinión, son los que tienen causas más justificadas para actuar como lo hacen. Así que, veremos a uno que otro. Bueno, no los distraigo más y vamos a contestar sus lindas opiniones 8D. De antemano ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**HIJIRAI:** ¡LOL! Es que para mí eso era poco XD, de acuerdo, a la próxima me aseguraré de recalcar que tanto se verá de ciertas parejas XD. Naaa, que ya venga Zero bien enseñadito, porque luego con X, como que dos inexpertos no llegarían a nada. ¡Aww! Es que Axl es como el mal tercio de la pareja, pero Oh vaya que le tengo planes juar juar. ¡Wii! ¡Galletas! Esta vez le compartiré a Zero para que no me diga de cosas =D. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

ZERO: Más te vale, porque ya las vi.

RIRISKULL: ¡Ay, deberás, como eres! ¬¬…

**GATO-NEGRO-13:** ¡Pobre Axl nadie lo quiere! Si es un amor Q.Q. ¡Oh sí! Zero comenzará a experimentar muchas cosas por toda la frustración que siente. Como lo vimos en este capítulo, es que necesita su dosis de X 8D. ¡Ya viste que si salió alguien que esperabas! 8D. Claro que no podía faltar ;D, es el mejor nemesis/acosador/torturador que puede tener X. ¡Oh vaya que tengo planes con ellos dos ¡JUAR JUAR! Pero como dices… mejor aquí le paro para que lo demás sea sorpresa ;D. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review!

****IRISRECEPTOR**:** ¡Bienvenida! =D, (_Oww... la mugre pagina no deja que ponga el punto en tu nombre, lo siento_!) muchas gracias de antemano por darle la oportunidad a mi fic y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, me pone muy feliz 8D. Y sí, tienes mucha razón detalles menores como esos, bien pueden ayudar mucho si sabes cómo manejarlos o los "doblas" a tu voluntad 8D… Espero estarlo haciendo bien T.T. Pues ando igual, la verdad el incesto es un tema que me tiene sin cuidado, aunque aquí lo manejaré un poco… psicológico (espero XD) para poder llegar a los puntos de conflicto que necesito 8D. Wiii, mas galletitas ¡estamos de suerte, cuando lleguen las comeremos juntos!

X: ¿Puedo tomar?

RIRISKULL: ¡Claro! Tu si eres amable, no que otros ¬¬…

ZERO: Tú eres la tragaldabas que no deja nada para nadie.

RIRISKULL: ¡Ay, grosero! ..

**KURONEKO03:** ¡Oh, pero claro que sí! ZeroX por siempre. Pero sin duda el mal tercio que hace Axl con ellos me hace babear, más porque pienso en Axl como un chico que no logra dirigir su amor hacia alguien en específico, pero no diré más, porque luego sola me hecho a perder el fic XD. ¡Claro que la terminaré! Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ello. ¡Tienes mi palabra de esqueleto! =D. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Ahora, no tengas miedo y presiona el botoncito de abajo para motivar más a este esqueleto a que escriba mucho más YAOI XD.


	4. En las manos correctas

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic. Lo pongo aquí para aclarar futuras dudas. Sé que el Dr. Willy creo a Zero, pero en esta historia me sirve que haya sido Light. 8D.

**SET FREE**

Llegaron nuevamente a la ciudad, Zero quedó impresionado al ver la cantidad de edificios dañados y de humanos y Reploids heridos. Axl no tenía palabras para describir aquel escenario, parecía que alguien había destruido todo sin mediar en inocentes o culpables.

-A-ayuda…-se escuchó una voz algo afectada. Zero no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta socorrer al herido, era un Reploid que cuidaba bajo su cuerpo a un pequeño perrito herido, lastimosamente, para el Reploid era muy tarde ya. Su cuerpo estaba completamente dañado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó Zero. Axl llegó junto al rubio y tomó al cachorro en sus brazos. El can chillaba asustado.

-Atacó… de repente…-susurró ya más tranquilo al ver al cachorro a salvo –Ese androide… azul… es malo… muy malo…

Axl alzó una ceja confundido ¿Androide? Al único androide que conocía era a Zero, fuera de él… únicamente existían Reploids, réplicas del mismo androide base… Zero y… los ojos de Axl se abrieron desmesuradamente y volteó casi enseguida a Zero.

-¿A-androide? –susurró Zero con la mirada temblante, no podía ser aquello. Zero y X eran los únicos androides legítimos de todo el mundo. Creados por el Dr. Light… entonces… eso significaba que…

-Zero…-susurró Axl poniéndose en pie al igual que su compañero. Notó que el Reploid ya no se movía. Bajó la cabeza acongojado… dirigió sus ojos al cachorro que lamía su pata herida, sonrió apenas con fuerza, al menos él se había salvado. –Tenemos que buscar a ese androide, Zero…-susurró paseando sus ojos por la ciudad destruida, debía dejar al cachorro en un lugar seguro.

Zero tenía la mirada fija en la nada, sus pensamientos no dejaban de guiarlo hasta el responsable de esta catástrofe… no podía negárselo, X la había ocasionado… ¿pero por qué? Tenía entendido que X era un androide creado para traer paz… no para causar daño.

Sus pupilas temblaron cuando un pensamiento le obligó a sentir un extraño retortijón en el estómago. ¿Y si ya había sido capturado por los Mavericks? No… ¡No podía permitirlo!

-Axl… busca si hay más heridos atrapados y llévalos a un lugar seguro, yo buscaré al causante de esto.

-¡Zero, no puedes! Deja que te ayude. –pidió Axl preocupado.

-¡Te he dado una orden! ¡Obedece! –bramó Zero mirando a Axl directo a los ojos. El menor se sorprendió y cobijó más al cachorro en su pecho. Jamás había visto a Zero en ese estado, bajó la cabeza y no tuvo más opción que acceder.

-Como diga… _**comandante**_. –gruñó entre dientes y se alejó del rubio. Zero soltó un suspiro resintiendo aquel trato, pero no podía darse el lujo de meter a Axl en esto… únicamente él debía detener a X… si es que era él el responsable de aquellos destrozos.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo brillaba de un dorado intenso, mientras que su gema emitía una luz roja potente que alertaba sobre la cantidad de energía que el androide emanaba en esos momentos. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban resguardadas en un manto de niebla que únicamente le permitía ver enemigos por donde cruzara.<p>

El Maverick con forma de halcón logró aterrizar en el techo de un edificio, lucía lastimado y sin un brazo.

-Maldito androide… sin duda alguna ése es el poder que necesitamos. –soltó el halcón sin perder de vista al androide que ahora era dorado. –Desgraciadamente con él en ese estado no puedo acercarme mucho… podría matarme sin problema alguno.

-¿Qué ocurre Storm Eagle? ¿Ya te está dando problemas el mocoso ese? –preguntó una voz a espaldas del Maverick herido.

-¡Vile! –soltó Storm Eagle enderezándose. Le sorprendía mucho verle ahí, normalmente aquel Reploid nunca se inmiscuía en las misiones de Sigma, salvo cuando eran masacres sin sentido hacia los humanos. -¿Acaso has venido a darnos una mano?

Vile bajó la mirada hasta el androide que comenzaba a destruir un edificio seguramente ocupado por humanos y Reploids.

-Su poder está demasiado inestable, acercarse a él sería una misión suicida. Déjasela a Armored Armadillo, seguro él podrá detenerlo.

-¿A ese idiota? Somos más fuertes que él.

-No seas ingenuo, Storm Eagle. Todos sabemos que Armored Armadillo tiene la armadura más resistente de todos los Reploids. Detenerlo no será ningún problema para él. –le recordó Vile, mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar del edificio a admirar un poco del espectáculo.

Storm Eagle ya no comentó nada. Vile era uno de los Mavericks más extraños que trabajaban para Sigma. Tan independiente y solitario… pero todos conocían el modo de trabajar de Vile… descabellado, cruel y perverso. Sonrió para sus adentros…

* * *

><p>Un carro salió volando por los aires estrellándose contra un local, varios humanos y Reploids fueron aplastados por los escombros y el automóvil.<p>

-Con ese poder tan descarrilado podemos hacer grandes cosas. –soltó la voz segura y algo estúpida de Armored Armadillo –Pero tenemos que tranquilizarte un poco antes.

El androide se detuvo y aún con el brillo rodeando su cuerpo alzó la cabeza, como si pudiera caer en cuenta de que tenía a un Maverick frente a él. Alzó el cañón comenzando a cargarlo. Armored Armadillo sonrió y antes de que el androide disparara, logró enroscarse y embestirle.

-Tengo que informarte que no importa la clase de poder que tengas, mi armadura es de las más poderosas. –se mofó Armored Armadillo regresando a su forma. Una enorme piedra fue expulsada por el buster del androide dorado, quien estaba intacto del previo ataque. –Vaya… al parecer no debo subestimarte.

-Zero…-murmuró el androide sin bajar su buster -¿Dónde está Zero?

-¿Zero? –ladeó la cabeza –El Maverick Hunter rojo. Quién lo diría… no estás extraviado después de todo.

-Zero. –repitió el androide al momento que el brillo dorado desaparecía y el azul volvía a colorear el cuerpo del joven. Sus ojos verdes perdieron brillo. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Hn! Ni tú mismo soportas tu propia energía. –burló Armored Armadillo ampliando su sonrisa –Vamos a divertirnos un poco más entonces.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo. –ordenó Zero interrumpiendo las acciones del Maverick.

-Ah, Maverick Hunter. –soltó el armadillo relamiéndose el hocico con ansias de pelar –Con que también vienes a atrapar al mocoso éste. Llegas tarde, nos pertenece.

-Ya lo veremos. Este Reploid vendrá con nosotros. Ahora, Armored Armadillo, estás detenido por causar estragos en la ciudad así como daño a los civiles. También por conspiración contra la raza humana. –soltó el juramento correspondiente de un Hunter. Zero empuñó su espada –Si te rehúsas a venir conmigo estoy en mi derecho de usar la fuerza contra ti.

-Hablas mucho, Hunter. Lastimosamente para ti, no me dejaré atrapar tan fácilmente. –aclaró tras enrollar su cuerpo y de un salto penetrar la tierra quedando fuera de la vista de Zero.

-¡Mierda! –masculló el rubio sin bajar la guardia. Paseó su mirada hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del androide azul. Le miró fijamente…

¿Era él?... después de tanta angustia y frustración… él era el causante de sus dolores de cabeza, de su miedo… de su razón de ser. Se distrajo… caminó con pasos dudosos hasta el chico que yacía tirado en el suelo, no podía verle la cara, pero pronto vería el rostro de quien él estaba seguro era X.

Se hincó dejando su sable a un lado y antes de que su mano lograra tocar el hombro del androide azul, un temblor los sacudió de manera agresiva. Zero nada más pudo observar como el piso se partía a la mitad y lo separaba del menor.

-¡X! –gritó al momento de ponerse en pie. Corrió apresurado, saltando de fisura en fisura para poder llegar con el menor.

Armored Armadillo salió de la profundidad de la tierra evitando que Zero llegara hasta el muchacho.

-¡No será tan sencillo que te lo lleves! –pero unos certeros balazos acallaron las palabras del animal.

-¡Oye, tú, remedo de topo! –gritó Axl desde la distancia, volando con los propulsores de sus botas -¡No metas a inocentes en esta batalla! –demandó disparándole de nueva cuenta al armadillo.

-¡Arrgh! Maldita rata intrusa. –gruñó el armadillo sacudiendo con sus patas el humo de las balas de Axl. No dudó en lanzarse contra el Maverick Hunter.

-¡Axl, te dije que no te metieras! –gritó Zero sin perder de vista a su compañero y al Maverick. A pesar de que Armored Armadillo no volara, cada que se enroscaba podía impulsarse varios metros para arremeter contra Axl, agradecía que el chico fuera ágil, pero no duraría mucho si seguían así. Bajó la mirada y notó al androide azul casi en la esquina del acantilado. -¡X!

Saltó entre los pilares hasta poder llegar con el joven, pero una tormenta de aire lo elevó y estampó contra un edificio -¡Argh! –se quejó Zero tras sentir el golpe contra su espalda.

El Maverick con forma de armadillo atacó a Axl con una extraña embestida que por poco lograba dañar al Reploid volador. Axl cargó sus pistolas y disparó logrando que el armadillo se quedara quieto de una vez.

-Eres realmente molesto, pero de acuerdo… veamos qué te parece esto. –gruñó Axl al momento que un brillo blanco lo cubrió y se mostraba la forma de Chill Penguin, comenzó a bombardear al topo con bolas de nieve heladas.

-¡Arrgh! ¡¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el poder y la apariencia de Chill Penguin? –preguntó Armored Armadillo sin poder evitar los ataques interminables de Axl.

-¡Je! Estoy lleno de sorpresas. –se mofó Axl, pero un tornado lo sacudió violentamente, alejándolo del Maverick y obligándole a regresar a su forma original. Axl quedó suspendido en el aire, para después ser embestido por Storm Eagle quien lo enterró en el techo de un edificio dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Vámonos, Armored Armadillo! ¡Ya lo tenemos! –soltó el halcón, quien cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico de armadura azul.

-Argh… Storm Eagle. –soltó enojado Armored Armadillo mientras reventaba la coraza de hielo que lo tenía aprisionado.

El androide azul recobró el conocimiento y notó que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Q-qué? –susurró algo atolondrado aún, volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con el halcón que antes lo atacaba. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y comenzó a forcejear -¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

-Yo no te recomiendo que te muevas tanto, pequeño androide. –aconsejó Storm Eagle apretando con fuerza el estómago del androide, logrando que éste se quejara del dolor –Si te caes desde esta altura… dudo mucho que sobrevivas.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¡Yo no los conozco! –interrogó el androide ya sin forcejear, tampoco quería morir.

-Nuestro comandante se ha interesado en ti. –dijo Storm Eagle mirando al androide directo a los ojos, tocó el cristal del casco del androide –Con el poder que guardas justo en tu cuerpo.

-¿De qué… poder hablas? –preguntó el androide.

-¿Ves al Reploid que anda aturdido en el techo? –mostró Storm Eagle, señalando a Axl quien intentaba recuperarse del previo ataque. El androide sintió pena al verle en ese estado –Ese mocoso, junto con el otro androide de armadura roja también te están buscando para destruirte. Seguramente ya descubrieron que tú eres la fuente de energía inestable. No pueden permitir que algo así vague por la ciudad.

-¿Destruirme? –susurró el androide notando a un rubio correr a socorrer al Reploid de armadura azul marino. Sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver como el androide de rojo acababa con el armadillo de dos espadazos. -¿Y ustedes que quieren conmigo?

Storm Eagle sonrío, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta y nada afectado por la pérdida de su compañero.

-Te usaremos como nuestra mejor arma para acabar con los humanos y por fin poder reclamar la tierra como nuestro hogar.

-¿Matar… a los humanos? –susurró el androide azul comenzando a forcejear -¡No! ¡No quiero ser parte de esto! ¡Ellos, los humanos no deben ser eliminados! ¡Como robots no podemos hacerles daño!

-Pero si tu solo has logrado destruir media ciudad, claro que te has llevado a humanos inocentes en el proceso. –culpó Storm Eagle disfrutando del gesto de culpabilidad y tristeza del pequeño androide.

-Yo no quería…-susurró bajando la mirada mientras que el remordimiento se lo comía por dentro –Yo… no… no quiero… matar a nadie…-miró hacia abajo y notó al androide de rojo correr detrás de Storm Eagle, ¿Acaso venía a salvarle? No… él también quería dañarlo.

Zero corría con toda la potencia que sus piernas podían darle, saltó hasta un carro, logrando escalar un edificio y de éste se impulsó para atacar a Storm Eagle con su espada.

-¡Suéltalo! –gritó Zero fallando miserablemente en su intento de ataque. Cayó de pie sobre el techo de un edificio y miró con odio al Maverick.

El androide azul enfocó sus ojos en el joven de armadura roja, notó que guardaba su espada y cargaba un cañón como el suyo. Aquello lo asustó, no confiaba en la puntería de ese desconocido. Podría matarlo también a él.

Zero disparó y Storm Eagle dio una media vuelta en el aire, la bola de energía por poco y golpeaba al androide azul.

-¡Tienes que hacer más que eso para derrotarme, estúpido Hunter!

-¡Qué te parece esto, entonces! –soltó Axl quien de la nada había aparecido y logró dispara dos certeros proyectiles que dieron justo en la cabeza de Storm Eagle, soltó al androide y Axl aprovechó aquello para poder socorrer al androide que no podía volar.

El androide azul caía sin remedio, viendo con desesperación como el chico de la cicatriz no lograba alcanzarlo. Fuera como fuera, ese chico podría salvarle la vida, alzó la mano para que Axl la tomara, sin embargo, una fuerte ventisca de aire los azotó a ambos alejándolos de manera violenta.

Axl se estrelló contra la ventana de unas oficinas y el androide azul quedó suspendido en el aire viendo con desesperación que caería irremediablemente contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que era su fin.

Una sombra roja dio un gran salto, consiguiendo tomar al androide de la cintura, Zero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por cubrir al androide con su cuerpo y rodar por el techo hasta la orilla de éste. El androide azul salió del techo, pero no cayó, Zero lo tenía sujetado de la mano.

-¡Argh! –gritó sintiendo como su brazo casi se desprendía por el peso de su protegido -¡R-rayos! E-eres… muy pesado. –gruñó Zero logrando abrir un ojo, el esfuerzo apenas y le dejaba mantener su atención en el androide –Así que… tu eres X…

El androide azul abrió sus ojos que habían permanecido fuertemente cerrados, notó que seguía suspendido en el aire. Alzó la mirada ligeramente temeroso de encontrar en ese rostro el odio y deseo de destruirle que Storm Eagle le advirtió, pero en lugar de eso se topó con el azul más reconfortante y tranquilizador que pudo haber imaginado. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, pero nada salió de ellos.

Una sonrisa tranquila se mostró en el rostro de Zero.

-Descuida… no permitiré… que te lastimen.

X se sorprendió ligeramente por las palabras del desconocido. Notó al halcón volar hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado, ahí viene!

Zero volteó, no podía atacar con X ocupando su mano. Storm Eagle volvió a lanzar otro tornado, pero esta vez Zero se sujetó con fuerza del techo. Flotó ligeramente, pero X si se alzó en el aire, aunque Zero no lo soltó. X se tomó con ambas manos de Zero.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Aargh! –gritó Zero intentando no soltar a X, pero si no lo hacía, ambos saldrían volando y sería aún peor. ¡¿Dónde estaba Axl? Intentó buscarlo lográndolo apenas. Se preocupó al verle muy lastimado y más cuando se alzó en vuelo y éste apenas lograba mantenerse estable. Volteó a ver a X y como éste se aferraba a su mano -¡X! ¡X!

El androide azul abrió sus ojos y miró al rubio.

-¿Confías en mí? –gritó Zero provocando que el rostro de X se llenara de miedo. ¡Apenas lo conocía! -¡X! ¡¿Confías en mí?

X clavó sus ojos contra los azules de Zero, tragó con dificultad y asintió apenas con fuerza. Zero sonrió y soltó al androide azul. X se sorprendió, pero únicamente se dejó llevar por el tornado.

Zero sacó su espada y tras ponerse en pie corrió hasta el centro del tornado y se impulsó hasta llegar contra Storm Eagle.

-¡Acabaré contigo! –gritó Zero alzando su espada y dando un zarpazo que Storm Eagle esquivó.

-Eres demasiado lento, Hunter. –soltó orgulloso el águila. Zero sonrió mientras caía, cosa que el Maverick notó, recordó enseguida al otro Hunter, pero fue demasiado tarde para él, una lluvia de balas le perforó el pecho ocasionando que cayera sin remedio hacia el vacío.

-¡Je! Dije muy claramente que no me subestimaran. –murmuró Axl, mientras descendía a gran velocidad y tomaba la mano de Zero y lo alzaba en dirección a X, quien ya únicamente caía puesto que el tornado había desaparecido -¡ZERO! –gritó Axl.

Zero no perdió tiempo y estiró su brazo para alcanzar a X quien también había extendido el suyo. Ambos lograron sujetarse. X sonrió tranquilo al ver que Zero volvía a estar a su lado. El rubio acercó al androide contra su pecho y ambos comenzaron a caer al vacío.

Axl tuvo que aterrizar en el techo de un edificio para enseguida correr hacia donde su compañero caía. Los miró descender a una velocidad impresionante y sin perder más tiempo se lanzó al vacío junto con ellos.

-¡Zero, tu mano! –gritó Axl estirando su brazo para que el rubio la tomara. Zero alzó la cabeza y notó a Axl muy cerca de ellos. Estiró la mano y sujetó con fuerza la de su compañero.

Axl prendió los propulsores de sus botas y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de los tres cuerpos. Lograron llegar al suelo y Axl cayó de sentón.

-Wow… eso sí que fue una gran aventura. –soltó Axl mientras secaba el sudor de su frente, si es que tenía. Axl notó el silencio de su compañero y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de a quien tenía Zero en vilo -¿Es él?

Zero asintió y volteó hacia su compañero –Ahora está dormido…-susurró mirando el rostro de X, quien descansaba apaciblemente en brazos de Zero. Axl frunció el cejo resintiendo aquello -Parece que fue… mucha aventura para él…

A lo lejos de todo el alboroto, Vile no había perdido detalle de cada pelea y movimiento de los Hunters. Ese día el grupo de Sigma había perdido a dos de sus mejores Mavericks. Ya con ellos dos se sumaban cuatro menos al escuadrón de su líder.

-Parece que Sigma estará muy molesto con este resultado. –se dijo al dar media vuelta y alejarse.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> Se fijan que actualizo rápido 8D. Ando de vacaciones, así que disfrútenme porque ando actualizando que da miedo. Ya tengo incluso la mitad del otro capítulo XD, así que no duden en que venga rápido también.

¡Al fin! X está en las manitas correctas =D, pero el fic no acaba ahí ¡Oh, claro que no! Porque tengo muchos planes para mi querido X y no todos son buenos. Pero bien… no les haré larga esta sección así que, pasaré enseguida con sus comentarios que siempre me llenan de emoción cada que los leo y me motivan a seguir.

**KONEKO003:** ¡Jajaja! Zero bipolar XD, me mató. Tu instinto felino no te engaña, pero incluso nuestro lindo Axl se verá envuelto en sentimientos y confusiones que no le deseo a nadie. ¡Ojalá este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado!

**HICEHIJI:** Oh sí… mucho tiene que ver el virus en este fic, aunque no tiene demasiada importancia digamos que serán contratiempos con los cuales Zero tendrá que lidiar. Axl es un maldito con suerte por eso no engorda ¬¬. Ah, sobre las escenas "xxx" creo que las tendremos… pero no digo más, porque luego se me sala XD. ¡Wu galletitas! ¡Gracias!

**HANABY:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic y tomarte la molestia de escribir un review =D. Sí, Axl es el perfecto triangulo amoros que se crea entre los 3 Hunters. Y con Vile tengo tantos planes que ya quiero llegar a ese pedazo del fic XD. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo! =D.

**GATO-NEGRO-13:** ¡Sí! Vile tendrá mucho protagonismo en este fic, aunque a su modo, claro ;D. Yo te apoyo, prefiero mil veces los Megaman X de antes, ahora entre tantos personajes ya uno no sabe ni qué onda. Te confieso que poco lo he jugado, pero mi hermano es gran fan de la saga así que él me ayudó con algunos juegos que pasé =D. ¡Yo también amo la música de los juegos! No hace mucho me bajé los Soudtracks y ahí los tengo nomas reproduciéndose XD. ¡Jajaja! ¿De qué te quejas del servicio de laminación? Ellos lo pagan, mejor disfruta de como magullan a X porque en futuros capítulos no voy a tener piedad con él *w*.

**ZAPHIREOCEAN:** ¡Jajajaja! Imaginé a Axl en una fila de espera para ser seleccionado y como no logró llegar a tiempo XD. Pero oh sí… es nuestro lindo mal tercio que creo todas amamos *w*. En especial amo mucho su amor no correspondido por Zero y X. ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Espero verte muy seguido =D.

¡Ya ven como este esqueleto actualiza rápido si dejan reviews! ¡No te límites y presiona el botón de abajo y haznos felices a todos con actualizaciones más rápidas dejando tu review! =D (Eso sonó como comercial barato de videocompras ¬¬)


	5. Mi sueño

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**SET FREE**

Signas leía el informe de los sucesos recién ocurridos. Dos Mavericks caídos, a palabras de sus Hunters, no habían tenido otra opción. La ciudad estaba destruida y había muchas bajas tanto de civiles como de Reploids. Signas estaba furioso, aquella pelea había sido devastadora para la ciudad y seguramente los humanos no estarían contentos con esto.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca y volteó sobre su sitio para quedar de frente a Zero y Axl.

-Entonces ese Reploid fue el responsable de todo esto…-recordó Signas paseando los ojos hasta la imagen que mostraba a X en custodia.

-¿Esto es necesario? –preguntó Zero algo impaciente, dando un paso a delante –No tenemos muchas pruebas que respalde que fue el autor de todo esto, comandante.

-¿Qué si no? –murmuró Axl cruzando los brazos frunciendo el cejo. Zero le miró de reojo y Axl desvió la mirada enojado.

-Déjeme interrogarlo. Es mi obligación después de todo.

-¡Ah! Ahora si es tu obligación… idiota. –gruñó muy bajito Axl sintiendo un molesto borboteo en el estómago.

-Dejaste muy mal herido a nuestro reo anterior, Zero, no quiero pasar lo mismo con éste. –apuntó Signas cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Zero negó e intentó hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar frente a Signas.

-Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. –disculpó Zero ansioso. 'Vamos, Zero… respira hondo, si te exasperas, lo pierdes todo…'

Signas miraba fijamente los ojos de su Hunter, le daba la impresión de que Zero necesitaba interrogar a ese Reploid.

-De acuerdo, Zero… pero apenas vea una reacción negativa de tu parte considérate fuera del caso.

Zero reprimió toda la felicidad que le alborotó en el pecho. Agarrando un temple frío, hizo una reverencia y salió caminando hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Axl lo siguió con la mirada casi queriendo matar a Zero con ella.

-¿Puedo ver el interrogatorio, Comandante? Por si pasa algo estar ahí.

-Es buena idea, Axl. Mantenme informado.

Axl asintió y caminó los mismos pasos que su líder de escuadrón.

* * *

><p>Estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentando en una silla incomoda frente a una mesa que parecía estar hecha de metal. Sus manos esposadas con un extraño mecanismo que evitaba que pudiera usar su buster.<p>

¿Qué se supone que había hecho? No lo recordaba… lo último que venía a su mente era él disparándole a un Reploid que parecía halcón. Fuera de eso… todo estaba borroso.

Escuchó como la puerta se deslizaba, seguramente alguien había entrado. No se movió ni un ápice de su postura. Una silla arrastrándose le siguió y después como un cuerpo reposaba en ella. El joven tragó con dificultad.

-¿Sabes tu nombre? –preguntó una voz que le resultaba lejanamente familiar. Pero ni así alzó la cabeza. Únicamente asintió -¿Puedes decirme cuál es?

Negó lentamente.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo decirte el mío para que te sientas más tranquilo. ¿Quieres saberlo? –volvió a preguntar la amigable voz. El androide asintió débil. Pudo escuchar claramente una risilla satisfactoria –Me llamo Zero.

El androide se quedó quieto un par de segundos. Desde su vista únicamente podía ver las botas rojas del joven. Sus labios se movieron, pero no emitieron ni un sonido, únicamente repetían el nombre de "Zero".

-¿Qué hacías en la ciudad? ¿Estabas perdido?

Otra afirmativa muda.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu casa?

Negó.

Zero soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿No quieres verme a la cara?

Negó.

Zero se decepcionó ligeramente. Pensaba que con escuchar su nombre o al menos su voz obtendría un poco más de confianza de parte de quien él creía era X; pero nada pasaba, el chico se negaba a si quiera hablarle. Era bastante obvio que X no lo recordaba… justo como él, había perdido la memoria. Aquello lo decepcionó demasiado, pero debía seguir…

-Mira, no buscamos lastimarte… al contrario, queremos ayudarte, pero para eso, necesito que me digas tu nombre.

Las manos enguantadas del preso temblaron ligeramente. Sus labios se separaron un poco y apenas con un poco de voz logró soltar su nombre.

-X…

Poder describir lo que sintió Zero en ese momento era casi imposible… después de tantos años, meses de búsquedas fallidas y pérdidas del entusiasmo… después de pensar que todo era en vano… ahí estaba la razón de su existir. Su responsabilidad según palabras del Dr. Light… su pequeño X…

Un fuerte rojo se pintó en su rostro ¡¿Suyo? ¿De dónde rayos había venido eso? Se separó ligeramente del muchacho, su corazón latía apresurado, agradecía que X no lo hubiera notado. Desvió la mirada… ¿Por qué ahora se sentía extrañamente confundido?

X resintió el molesto silencio y alzó la mirada un poco. Encarando al Hunter de armadura roja. Ese joven… la forma de su armadura la había visto antes… ¿Pero dónde?

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí?

-¿Ah? –Zero fue sacado de sus pensamientos –No será posible de momento, lo más recomendable es que te quedes con nosotros. Los que te atacaron pueden venir por ti en cualquier momento.

-¿Quiénes me perseguían? –preguntó con voz queda X, bajando ligeramente la mirada. No podía confiarse de él.

Zero asintió –Ellos son Maverick, un grupo terrorista en contra de los humanos y tú estás en el Cuartel de los Maverick Hunter, nosotros nos encargamos de detenerlos y preservar la convivencia entre humanos y Reploids.

-¿Mavericks? –preguntó X. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza le taladró y se tuvo que llevar una mano a la cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba… sí… él estaba siendo perseguido por unos Reploids peligrosos y él… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa –Y-yo… yo los maté…

Zero se sorprendió por aquella revelación que podría costarle la libertad a X.

-P-pero fue sin quererlo… yo… únicamente disparaba y él rebotaba todos mis ataques, no quería lastimar a nadie…-seguía disculpándose X intentando controlar un poco la desesperación que se apoderaba de él poco a poco. La gema de su casco empezó a emitir un tenue brillo.

Zero no supo hacer otra cosa que taparle la boca, acto que asustó un poco a X, pero no hizo nada por alejar a Zero.

-Guarda silencio… ya no digas nada… está bien. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. Descuida… deja de pensar en ello. Nadie va a castigarte.

X, con la mirada ligeramente llorosa y sorprendida por la reacción del androide rojo, decidió acallar su palabrería. Además de que con semejante mano cubriéndole la boca no podía hablar. Su gema dejó de brillar.

Zero notó que ya podía dejar al chico y poco a poco le fue soltando. Soltó un leve respiro y antes de que pudiera seguir interrogando al menor, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Estás manipulando la información! –se quejó Axl quien había escuchado todo el interrogatorio de Zero. Ambos androides miraron hacia el Reploid.

-Axl, no te metas, por favor. –pidió Zero regresando su atención a X, quien seguía mirando al pequeño con la cicatriz en la cara. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Además…

-Eres… apenas un niño…-susurró X sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

La cara de Axl se pintó de un rojo cargando en vergüenza por aquella obviedad de parte del reo.

-¡N-no soy un niño! ¡Dentro de unos días tendré mi examen para convertirme en Hunter Clase B y dejaré de ser un simple aprendiz! –se defendió el muchacho perdiendo por completo el punto de su interrupción.

-¿Clase B? –preguntó X quien seguía muy confundido -¿Son como una especie de policía o ejercito?

-Algo así, pero menos bélicos, a menos que se necesite. –contestó con calma Zero, aprovechando que X comenzaba a hablar más, cosa que lo motivó –Pero descuida, cuido muy bien de mi pequeño Axl.

Axl a cayó las quejas que querían salir de su boca, todo por escuchar a Zero hablar de él como **SU **pequeño. Un delicado rosa se posó en sus mejillas y algo atontado murmuró cuanta bobera se le viniera a la cabeza.

X no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Axl, le pareció tierno… actitud que le sacó una dulce sonrisa. Tenía que concentrarse… y no bajar la guardia. Podía costarle la libertad.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –preguntó X sin querer sonar muy impaciente. Zero y Axl le miraron.

-Tenemos que avisarle al Comandante sobre X. –apuntó Axl bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-Axl… -susurró Zero tras ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la salida con el castaño. X los siguió con la mirada y al verse solo soltó un suspiro largo y ruidoso. –Nunca te pido nada… pero ahora te necesito… que me apoyes con esto.

-Zero… puede costarnos más que el puesto. Es traición…-intentó hacerle razonar el menor. Tomó las manos de su compañero –Sé que lo llevas buscando por mucho tiempo pero… mató a muchos civiles…

-¡No a propósito! –le interrumpió Zero sin alzar la voz, pero algo exasperado, tomó las mejillas de Axl –Se estaba defendiendo… Axl… si lo dejo en manos del comandante es obvio que no le hará su estancia fácil aquí… no te pido que te involucres del todo, nada más no dejes que lo lleven a las celdas… sabes lo horrible que es ahí.

Axl tenía los ojos puestos en los de su compañero. Casi sentía que le estaba suplicando, ¿Cuándo había visto a Zero en tal estado? Nunca… y no le gustaba… no le hacía nada de gracia verle tan preocupado por otra persona que no fuera él. Bajó la mirada y asintió con todo su pesar.

-No tengo otra opción…

Zero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se mostró en su rostro, sin pesarlo besó los labios de Axl, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, pero no rompió aquella muestra de agradecimiento. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento. Sintiendo como su lengua era incitada por la de Zero en ese baile húmedo y sensual que empezaba a excitarlo.

Rompió el beso y desvió el rostro –Zero… alguien… puede vernos…-susurró el menor sonriendo apenado.

El mayor correspondió la sonrisa y besó la punta de la nariz de Axl –Te compensaré muy bien… lo prometo.

El rostro de Axl adquirió un rojo tan fuerte que incluso el calor era perceptible por la ligera cortina de humo que soltaba. De tan solo imaginarse esa noche…

Zero volvió a entrar a la sala, X seguía en el mismo lugar, se extrañó de ver al rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. –dijo con normalidad mientras tomaba a X de las muñecas y abría las esposas, X parpadeó confundido y miró a Zero con la pregunta tatuada en su rostro –Eres libre, pero deberás permaneces en el HQ.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras acariciaba sus muñecas, no era que le hubiera dolido, pero sin duda se sentía mucho mejor no tener eso puesto.

-No tienes un lugar donde ir y aquí tenemos capsulas que te ayudarán a descansar. Es un buen lugar cuando te acostumbras. –le motivó el rubio.

X bajó la mirada y asintió –Creo que no tengo opción… ¿Tu…? –se sonrojó ligeramente -¿Tu estarás conmigo?

Quedó algo pasmado por la pregunta del menor. Su rostro imitó el rojo del de X y desvió la mirada algo apenado.

Lo que estaba sintiendo… su corazón artificial latía fuerte. ¿Pero por qué?

X alzó la mirada esperando la respuesta de Zero. ¿Acaso le daría una negativa? No… únicamente con ese rubio se sentía seguro… dudoso, tomó la mano de Zero.

-Por favor…

¡Era demasiado! No podía controlarse tanto tiempo… rodeó a X y lo pegó a su pecho, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del menor. ¿Por qué sentía que comenzaba a confundirse? ¿Pero de qué?

X tenía los ojos abiertos con asombro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de no disfrutar un abrazo? Y ahora… ese extraño se lo daba tan cálido… tan conocido… cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de Zero, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Estarás siempre conmigo… lo prometo. –susurró Zero tomando a X de las mejillas, el androide azul se perdió en la mirada del rubio.

Ambos se sentían tan a gusto en ese momento… deseando que fuera eterno.

* * *

><p>-Storm Eagle… Armode Armadillo… Chill Penguin… Sting Chameleon…-enumeró una voz grave, cargada de oscuridad y odio –Todos… muertos o bien en manos de los Hunters. Esto me deja con un ejército limitado.<p>

Vile, sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana sin vidrio, miraba aburrido el exterior, pero pendiente de las palabras de Sigma, su líder.

-Además de que nuestra pertenencia cayó en manos de los enemigos. –concluyó negando varias veces y llevarse una mano a la frente mientras la acariciaba como si intentara alejar un molesto dolor de cabeza –Bola de incompetentes.

-¿Qué esperabas? Dejarles una misión tan valiosa como la de traer a ese androide. Todos lo abordaron mal… a esa clase de asuntos hay que tratarlos diferente.

Sigma miró fijamente a Vile, mostrándose interesado por las palabras del Reploid de clase S. Vile únicamente se relajó más en su posición.

-¿Qué has sabido de Lumine? Tengo entendido que ambos están trabajando juntos en algo.

Vile no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera asintió a las palabras de Sigma –Ya tenemos algo… pero Lumine no quiere decir nada hasta tener el plan completamente formado. Sin falla alguna.

-Ah… tenerlos a los dos trabajando juntos. Espero que no se te ocurra meterle ideas a la cabeza a Lumine… sabes que es demasiado ingenuo en algunos aspectos.

'O demasiado manipulable…' pensó Vile formando una sonrisa difícil de ver por su extraño casco sin gesto –Sería incapaz… _mi señor_.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días en los cuales X intentaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, al menos ya tenía un techo donde dormir y un lugar donde sentirse seguro… Zero le había demostrado en poco tiempo que era de confianza. Que podía creer en su palabra sin importar que tan descabellada ésta fuera.<p>

Y eso le gustaba a X… sentirse seguro junto al rubio. Cada vez que le tomaba de la mano o salían para conocer un poco más de los humanos o bien acompañarlo a sus rondas como Hunter, era un tiempo que X aprovechaba al máximo para conocer más sobre Zero… sus sueños. Deseos. Anhelos.

Siempre acabando con la misma respuesta… su sueño era conocerlo a él… su deseo protegerlo… y su anhelo… Zero siempre se callaba y sonrojaba con esa última respuesta, nunca se la daba. Cosa que tenía muy confundido al androide azul.

-¿Mis sueños? –preguntó X sentado en el césped artificial del jardín del cuartel. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban tanto que el cielo parecía estar cubierto de diamantes. X alzó la mirada con una sonrisa –Es muy tonto…

-Anda, quiero saberlo. –pidió Zero sentado junto al castaño. Ambos no traían puesto sus cascos, logrando sentir así la fría brisa de esa noche –Ya hablamos mucho de mí.

X bajó la cabeza y asintió –Tú tienes un pasado… yo desconozco incluso quien me creó… porque estoy aquí o… cual es mi camino en la vida. –susurró X mirando sus manos. Vacías… sin nada que anhelar.

Zero sintió que esas palabras le perforaban el corazón. Y es que la mayor parte de las dudas de X él podía disiparlas, pero no… no lo haría porque eso sería alejarlo para siempre de su lado.

-¿Tanto deseas saber tu pasado?

-¿Quién no? Tú eres afortunado, Zero. –sonrió X recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor –Tu sabes porqué estas aquí… lo que deseas hacer. Incluso conoces a tu creador… lo que para los humanos vendría siendo su padre. Puedo considerarme huérfano… pero sé que no me creé solo. Entonces mi _**padre **_debe estar por algún lugar del mundo…

Zero rodeó al menor de la cintura y lo atrajo contra su pecho. Su padre… ¡Diablos! ¡Tuvo que decirlo! Tenía que decir eso que tanto se había negado a aceptar… que incluso había logrado bloquear de su sistema y ahora X simplemente lo recordaba como lo más normal del mundo…

Ambos eran hermanos… pero uno también se preguntaría ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? X era solo su amigo. Axl era su amante… era él con quien tenía intimidad, no con X… entonces estaba bien… ¡Estaba endemoniadamente incorrecto fantasear con X en su cama! Desnudo, con los ojos llorosos y suplicantes, rogándole por más… ¡Porque era su maldito hermano! A veces tenía tantas ganas de borrar de su sistema la existencia del Dr. Light y no sentir la culpa y remordimiento que sus sentimientos y deseos le provocaban…

Porque sabía que estaba mal… que era incorrecto… detestaba tener moral. Se relamió los labios torpemente y miró el rostro de X. Con esa mirada deseosa de conocer todo lo que él representaba para el mundo… Zero comenzó a sentirse como un verdadero maldito. Un egoísta… por privarle de la felicidad a su compañero.

-Serías muy feliz si… supieras tu pasado, ¿Verdad, X? –preguntó Zero sin atreverse a ver al menor a la cara.

X alzó la mirada (ya que seguía recostado en el hombro de Zero) y asintió con ahínco -¡Demasiado feliz! Poder conocer a quien me creó y poder preguntarle el fin de mi existencia… me dedicaría cien por ciento en ella… para hacerle feliz…

Zero enfocó sus ojos en los de X; hablando con tanta normalidad, quitándole importancia a la guerra que estaba empezando por su persona. ¿Es que acaso X no tenía idea del peligro que corría si los Mavericks lograban atraparlo? No podía creer lo sencillo que X veía la vida.

-Dedicaría mi vida… a la preservación de los humanos. –susurró X alzando la mano hacia el cielo, como si intentara tomar las estrellas en su puño –Haría de esta tierra… un lugar de armonía…

El rostro de Zero estaba sorprendido. Escuchar a X hablando como todo un Hunter… alguien entregado a su misión. Amando a los humanos… algo que él… no tenía. Zero sabía que carecía de ese espíritu caritativo y bondadoso… que si por él fuera, se olvidaría de los humanos.

Y cuidaría únicamente de X… y de su ilimitado poder para que no cayera en manos equivocadas. Esa era su misión… su única responsabilidad y la aceptaba gustoso… pero nada más. Los humanos, Reploids, Mavericks podían irse al diablo… por X, todo lo mandaría al diablo.

-¡Zero! –llamó X empujando al androide rojo que casi perdía el equilibro al verse tomado desprevenido –Te quedaste mudo. ¿Todo bien?

-¡Ah! Sí… lo siento, es que me perdí un momento. ¿Decías? –preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Que me iré a dormir. Ya tengo sueño. –dijo tras ponerse en pie tomar su casco del suelo -¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Sí… me quedaré un poco más. Descansa.

-Tú también. –sonrió X, se llevó una mano al mentón y meditó un poco. Con sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Zero –Buenas noches…-y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Zero parpadeó intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso… X lo había besado? Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Buenas noches… mi X…

* * *

><p>Axl le daba la ronda acostumbrada a los nuevos miembros Hunters del equipo a X, quien veía todo ligeramente intrigado. El cuartel sin duda era un lugar enorme y lleno de tantas habitaciones y maquinaría que seguramente si no prestaba mucha atención, terminaría perdiéndose.<p>

-Tenemos una sala de entrenamiento, pero dudo mucho que la uses. Zero no quiere que compitas para ser un Hunter.

-¿A no? –preguntó al detenerse en el salón de entrenamiento y ver fijamente en él. Había demasiados Reploids ahí… todos dando lo mejor de ellos. Se enfocó en el rubio que parecía estar en una categoría de puntería. –Pensé que ustedes no necesitaban entrenar.

-Para nada. Todos aquí tenemos siempre que estar entrenado. Uno no puede confiarse nunca. –aclaró Axl mirando también a Zero. X miraba cada movimiento del rubio, como esquivaba los ataques sorpresa de los oponentes ficticios y la excelente puntería de la que presumía inconscientemente.

-Zero es… muy bueno. –murmuró X sin poder despegar la vista del androide rojo. Él quería hacer algo así… verse así… tan imponente como el androide Zero.

-Zero es de los mejores Hunters que tiene el cuartel. Sin él… creo asegurar que estaríamos perdidos. –apuntó Axl sacando su pistola y admirándola.

-¿Y tú, Axl? –preguntó X curioso -¿También eres bueno?

Axl negó con una sonrisa débil –No tanto como quisiera, pero… pronto les demostraré a todos que valgo la pena. Que merezco estar aquí.

X asintió motivado por el espíritu optimista del más joven y le tomó del hombro para darle ánimos.

-Estoy seguro que así será.

Las mejillas de Axl se tiñeron de rosa y asintió torpe –Por Zero…-murmuró en bajito. X logró escucharle, por raro que fuera… eso punzó en su pecho.

¿Por qué… esa sencilla actitud de querer dar lo mejor de sí mismo le había dolido? ¿Por qué venía de Axl? Negó internamente y decidió dejar el tema de lado… lo mejor era no profundizar en esos pensamientos…

-¿Cuándo será tu prueba? –preguntó intentando desviar el tema a otra cosa.

Axl salió de sus pensamientos y pensó unos segundos.

-Veamos… dentro de dos semanas más o menos.

-No falta mucho. ¿No deberías entrenar? –preguntó X mientras que su mano se escondía dentro del buster y un cañón la sustituía –Puedo ayudarte. No soy tan bueno como Zero o la mayoría de ellos, pero creo que se defenderme.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Será la victoria más fácil que lograré en mi vida! ¡Andando! –aceptó Axl tomando la mano de X, quien se había mostrado ligeramente ofendido.

En el jardín artificial del cuartel, Axl y X estaban frente al otro a una distancia prudente de unos siete metros. Lo suficiente para iniciar una batalla justa entre técnicas y estrategias.

-Pero nada más te recuerdo una cosa, X. –empezó Axl sacando su pistola, X le prestó atención -¡Se vale todo! –gritó al momento que los propulsores de sus botas lo elevaban varios metros en el aire. X le siguió sorprendido.

-Vaya… vuelas. Ahora lo recuerdo… -sonrió X alzando el cañón 'Puedo demostrarle a este niño… que puedo ser un buen Hunter… seguro Zero no podrá negárselo a él' frunció el cejo por ese pensamiento. ¿Tanta importancia le daba Zero a Axl? ¿Y por qué eso le molestaba? Apenas los conocía a los dos.

X disparó su buster y enseguida una pelea amistosa comenzó entre Reploid y androide, había mucha diferencia entre cualidades y experiencia. Axl sabía moverse en el aire, dando piruetas engañosas o tacleos perfectos, al parecer de X, era excelente con la pistola. En cambio X, era un poco más intuitivo, se movía por corazonada y no analizaba del todo sus pasos, cuidando de las flores artificiales o de los árboles de metal, al parecer de Axl… movimientos dignos de cualquier líder que no quiere que dañen a su escuadrón.

Estaban casi empatados y las sonrisas en sus rostros mostraba lo bien que ambos se la estaban pasando. Axl tenía que admitir que X era un contrincante difícil… demasiado perseverante.

Axl cargó sus pistolas y comenzó con una lluvia de balas que dejaron imposibilitado a X en un solo sitio, era hora del golpe final.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Un brillo dorado los interrumpió, mandando a Axl contra el suelo con un superficial rasguño en su peto. X se enderezó preocupado, pero antes de que lograra acercarse a Axl, Zero lo tomó del brazo.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Axl? –demandó saber el rubio. X resintió el trato que Zero tenía en su brazo. Lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el loco que me atacó de la nada! ¡Estábamos jugando! –se quejó Axl tras ponerse en pie tocando su pecho, daba gracias de tener la armadura, si no… Zero seguro lo hubiera herido de gravedad. -¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¡¿Mi problema? –se indignó Zero sin soltar a X -¡Que no puedes meter a X en este tipo de cosas! ¡Él jamás ha peleado! ¡Y no lo hará, pudiste lastimarlo!

-¿Tú estás ciego, verdad? ¡¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Claro que sabe pelear! –se quejó Axl acortando la distancia entre los dos.

X intentaba soltarse de Zero, pero por cada jalón que el castaño daba, el rubio encajaba más sus uñas en su brazo. X emitió un pequeño quejido.

-¡Me importa un cuerno si sabe o no pelear! ¡No vamos a involucrarlo en esto! –sentenció Zero sin darse cuenta del maltrato hacia el androide azul.

-¡Z-Zero, duele! –se quejó X teniendo que utilizar su mano libre para intentar quitar la del rubio. Si seguía apretando terminaría por arrancarle el brazo.

-¡Cierra la boca, X! –demandó Zero a lo que Axl y X se sorprendieron -¡No quiero verte cerca de X con esas pistolas! ¡Menos con intenciones de pelear! ¡¿Queda claro, Axl? ¡Eres un inconsciente!

El Reploid apretó los dientes intentando que las palabras de Zero no perforaran más su lastimado corazón. Esa importancia que Zero le daba a X, dejándolo a él en un escalón inferior… además de la vergüenza que experimentaba por verse exhibido de aquella manera. Zero no había medido ninguna de sus palabras y ahora Axl únicamente sentía como sus mejillas se humedecían… estaba llorando…

X notó aquello y sintiéndose responsable, logró empujar con fuerza a Zero para que le soltara. Su brazo había quedado lastimado.

-Axl…-susurró X, pero el mencionado había salido corriendo sin soltar palabra alguna. X bajó la mirada con la culpa golpeando su pecho, volteó a ver a Zero, estaba enojado -¿Por qué lo trataste así?

-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Casi te lastimaba! –soltó Zero aún sin lograr tranquilizarse. Su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular.

-¡Mentira! ¡Axl todo el tiempo falló sus tiros para no herirme! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Y aun así te haces llamar el líder ¡Lo insultaste y ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de defenderse! –regañó X con los puños fuertemente apretados, intentando controlar las ganas de golpear a Zero.

-¡¿Te vas a poner de su lado? –soltó incrédulo Zero llevándose una mano al casco en signo de duda.

-No me pongo del lado de nadie. Simplemente te hago ver lo mal que te portaste con Axl. –aclaró X tras dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la base -¡Tienes un pésimo carácter, Zero! –gritó X para terminar.

-¡¿A dónde vas? ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! ¡X! –bramó Zero al aire, X no había dejado de caminar para alejarse del rubio. Zero sintió que el coraje lo llenaba por dentro y de un impulso golpeó un árbol logrando abollarlo. La ira no disminuía.

* * *

><p>Axl estaba acostado en su cápsula que permanecía abierta, sus brazos estaban doblados fungiendo como almohada y ahí tenía oculto el rostro. Intentando controlar los ligeros espasmos que el llano le provocaba. Zero había sido muy duro con él… ya antes lo había visto con un carácter que daba miedo, pero jamás se había desquitado con su persona. Zero siempre se dirigía a él siendo dulce y atento… y ahora, desde que X había llegado a sus vidas, Axl ya no era importante… no para Zero y eso le dolía… no podía con eso… no podría con la indiferencia del mayor, ni con sus palabras crueles y severas… era demasiado.<p>

-Te odio… te odio… ¡Te odio! –murmuró entre dientes ya sin poder ocultar sus celos hacia X.

-¿Axl? –la voz de X lo sacó de sus pensamientos destructivos, pero no se movió ni un poco –Axl… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Quiero estar solo.

-Por favor…-pidió X desde el otro lado de la puerta. En su mano había una bolsita roja que se veía algo llena –Te tengo un regalo.

Axl despegó su rostro de sus brazos y con curiosidad miró la puerta. ¿Un regalo? Secó torpemente sus lágrimas y se levantó de la capsula.

-¿Vienes solo? –preguntó desconfiado.

X sonrió con algo de entusiasmo al ver que probablemente sería aceptado en la pieza de su compañero y asintió. Realizó enseguida que Axl no lo veía y con un rosa en sus mejillas por la torpe acción soltó un animado:

-¡Sí, estoy solo!

La puerta se deslizó y Axl dejó pasar a X, cerrando casi enseguida. X se tambaleó ligeramente por el tirón, tras recuperar el equilibrio volteó para encarar al menor.

-Toma, Alia me dijo que te gustan mucho los dulces… pensé que te animarían.

Axl miró curioso la bolsa y después a X. ¿Estaba intentando subirle el ánimo? ¿Por qué? El afectado era él, nadie más, X pudo incluso hacerse la víctima y tener a Zero de su lado… pero en lugar de eso estaba ahí… con él, intentando animarle el día.

Tomó la bolsa de dulces y la abrió, sus mejillas adquirieron unas chapitas rosas al ver la cantidad y variedad de dulces que ahí habían.

-No… te hubieras molestado…-susurró invitando a X a sentarse en la capsula. Tomó un dulce y se lo tendió al mayor.

X lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate.

-Nunca había probado algo así. Ya entiendo porque te gustan tanto. –expresó X sin desear que el chocolate se desvaneciera en su boca.

-La primera vez que los probé fue por Cinnamon. Una Reploid de la enfermería, fallé en una misión y ella me dio un chocolate para subirme el ánimo. Creo que me hice adicto. –pensó en aquel detalle.

-Ya veo. Es una bonita historia, seguro después de eso no volviste a fallar más.

-No, siempre di lo mejor de mí. Además de que así era más rico comer el chocolate, con la satisfacción de haber logrado una victoria. –dijo Axl con una sonrisa en su rostro y el ánimo más levantado.

-Axl… no le hagas caso a Zero… -comenzó X sin ver al menor a los ojos –La verdad es que… lo que dijiste de mí allá… me gustó mucho.

-¿Lo que dije? –preguntó Axl parpadeando confundido.

-Sobre… que se pelear…-murmuró en bajito con las mejillas sonrosadas –Nadie me lo había dicho antes y ver que tú lo notaste me hizo sentir muy bien.

El pecho de Axl se sintió como un extraño remolino de sentimientos. No esperaba que para X fuera tan valioso saberse útil. Con la cara roja el menor carraspeó dudoso y rascó su cabeza torpemente.

-B-bueno… no se tiene que ser muy listo para notarlo… eres muy bueno con el buster.

Una tímida sonrisa asomó en los labios de X, quien avergonzado acarició el cañón que reemplazaba su brazo derecho.

-Te lo agradezco…quiero pedirte un favor, Axl.

Axl ladeó la cabeza -¿Qué es?

-Ayúdame a entrar a los Maverick Hunters. –pidió tomando la mano del menor en un apretón esperanzado.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Q-qué? ¿Quieres que Zero me desmantele? –preguntó soltándose del agarre –No, X… no puedo hacerle eso a Zero… él lo dijo claramente, tú lo escuchaste, no quiere que te involucres.

X bajó la mirada algo acongojado –No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y ver como todos se preparan para lo que se necesite. Axl… ¿Algunas vez has sentido que no tienes una meta en la vida? Que… no tienes una misión…

Axl bajó la mirada, claro que lo había sentido, hace muchos años… cuando perteneció a los Alerta Roja y ellos lo usaron como una vil marioneta para matar Mavericks… sabía que esa no era su misión… que debía haber algo más… no únicamente matar al azar.

Alzó la mano tocando la cicatriz de su frente y asintió –Sí… lo que se sentiente creer que… tu existencia es irrelevante.

X postró sus ojos en Axl, buscando alguna esperanza que le indicara que aquel chico le ayudaría al menos un poco.

-No quiero ocasionarte problemas con Zero, pero creo que eres el único que me ha logrado entender…

-Con esto voy a conseguir que Zero me odie. –soltó apabullado y con lagrimitas en los ojos. X amplió su sonrisa y abrazó con cariño al menor. Axl se petrificó y un fuerte sonrojo adornó su rostro. ¡Qué efusivo era X!

-¡Muchas gracias! Ya verás que incluso Zero te lo agradecerá.

-¡Sí! Matándome y llevándome al centro de reciclaje. ¡Así me lo va a agradecer! –soltó Axl cortando el abrazo que empezaba a gustarle. ¡Mejor no acostumbrarse! X lo confundía. Pero sin duda alguna… ya se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>LifeSaver revisaba los sistemas de Zero en esos momentos, lucía un poco serio y de vez en vez soltaba uno que otro sonido perturbado. Zero no tenía buena cara y más bien parecía estar ahí a la fuerza.<p>

-Tus sistemas me indican que has estado bajo mucha presión, Zero. –apuntó el médico tecleando un par de comandos en las pantallas virtuales –Incluso has llegado a sobrecargar tu disco duro.

Zero masculló un par de maldiciones. Si estaba en el centro médico era porque las palabras de X le habían molestado en sobremanera. Que tenía mal carácter… ¡Era el colmo que se pusiera así! Él únicamente lo estaba defendiendo.

Los registros de LifeSaver comenzaron a reaccionar a la nueva ira que manifestaba Zero.

-Oye, cálmate. Terminarás destruyendo todo. –pidió LifeSaver desconectando a Zero del sistema y mirando a su compañero con intriga. Ya antes había visto a Zero cegarse por el coraje y temía que fuera aquello que bloquearon de su sistema hacia tantos años…

-Calmarme es lo último que puedo hacer… ese mocoso me desespera. –gruñó Zero.

-¿Axl? Si estás así por él te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a guiarlo y convertirlo en Hunter. –acusó el médico –Además, es un niño. No puedes pedirle que piense como un adulto cuando tú mismo ni siquiera lo haces.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó Zero irritado. LifeSaver se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie caminando hacia la puerta.

-Los escuché gritar en el jardín. Axl tiene un punto, deberías darle una oportunidad a tu subordinado y probar a ese novato de nombre X. –aconsejó LifeSaver –Quien sabe…. Podría llegar a sorprendernos. –y salió de la enfermería.

Zero se quedó solo y callado en esos momentos. ¿Darle la oportunidad a X? ¡Para nada! ¿Si lo perdía? Jamás se lo perdonaría… pero tampoco podía poner en duda la palabra de su compañero Axl… él se estaba esforzando y le quería dar un lugar a X… no lo había visto de ese modo…

-Argh… me duele la cabeza…

* * *

><p>-No ha vuelto a mostrarse la expansión de energía. –soltó Sigma desde su asiento, donde un extraño monitor estaba frente a él, un mapa de la ciudad estaba dibujado –Los Hunters deben tenerlo estable.<p>

-¿Estable? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, líder? –preguntó Boomer Kuwanger, un Maverick reconocido por su habilidad de tele transportación usada siempre como truco sucio para derrotar Reploids y matar humanos sin ser detectado.

-La extraña energía de ese androide únicamente se manifiesta cuando está en peligro o al menos esos fueron los análisis que soltó la computadora de las peleas de Storme Eagle y Sting Chameleon –contestó Sigma sin despegar sus ojos del monitor verde.

-Tengo la clave para poder expulsar todo el potencial del poder de ese androide… -susurró una suave voz que venía desde la oscuridad. Boomer Kuwanger y Sigma voltearon. Un reploid de color morado con un extraño peinado apareció. Sus labios pintaban una sonrisa.

-Lumine. –susurró Sigma, tenía tiempo de no ver a ese Reploid que se encerraba siempre en el laboratorio a crear quien sabe cuánta cosa. Era de sus seguidores más sádicos y perversos, engañoso siempre con su rostro angelical y su voz dulce. La perfecta combinación para engañar a tu enemigo –Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Lumine… ¿En qué consiste?

Lumine negó delicadamente y se llevó una mano a los labios en signo de secreto –Cuando tengamos a nuestro X se lo haré saber, mi señor… pero descuide, es a prueba de error. Únicamente necesitamos una carnada.

-¿Carnada? –susurró Vile quien hizo acto de presencia en la enorme sala común. Signas miró a ambos Reploids morados y se cruzó de brazos –Entonces ya acabaste el filtro.

Lumine miró a Vile y asintió contento –Pero es obvio que nuestra energía no llegará sola hacia nosotros. Debemos obligarla a venir.

-Eso será sencillo. –apuntó Boomer Kuwanger chocando los filos de su cabeza –Lo emboscaremos y…

-Eso mismo hicieron los demás idiotas de tus compañeros. –se burló Vile cruzando sus brazos en un gesto prepotente y burlón –Y mira donde están ahora…

Boomer Kuwanger frunció el cejo molesto y gruñó un par de maldiciones para Vile. Lumine decidió ignorarlos y enfocar sus ojos en Sigma quien esperaba paciente el plan del menor.

-Si me lo permite, señor… tengo la carnada perfecta que nuestro X no podrá abandonar.

Sigma asintió sin abandonar su sonrisa, sabía que los planes de Lumine no podían fallar, rara vez lo hacían. Entonces no tardaría mucho en tener a su presa donde debería… junto a él. Aprovechando al máximo todo ese potencial.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Wow! Este capítulo me quedó muy largo, pero es que sentía que la historia no avanzaba y pues, a temor de aburrirme, decidí alargar los capítulos para que ocurran más eventos dentro de cada uno. El fic será corto de ser así… pero no puedo estimar de cuantos capítulos, a veces las sorpresas vienen solas, aunque espero llegar a las 10 como mínimo XD.

**HICEHIJI: **¡Aww, muchas gracias =D!, Si, y Vile tendrá un papel muy importante ahora. Amo a ese villano. ¡LOL! No pretendo poner a Red… me da miedo, su diseño de personaje me da no sé qué que me pone los pelos de punta, además de que Axl soltó ya su pasado, al menos un poco… ¿Se quedará solo en verdad? ¡Habrá que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo! ¡Hijole sobre Iris! No me desagrada la verdad, pero la verdad no la tengo contemplada, creo que sería meterme más problemas que me daría flojera resolver a la larga y estarían muy 'clicheados'.

**KURONEKO03:** ¡Oh, nuestro pequeño gatito tiene un punto! Pero recordemos también que Light le dijo a ambos que eran como hermanos. Aunque como dices… hay muchas maneras de interpretar eso que un simple lazo de sangro (¿O aceite? Oo…) ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la escena de batalla! ¡Argh! Era una que por más que la leía sentía que no quedaba, pero me alegro mucho que te gustara =D.

**IRISRECEPTOR: **¡Ora, cuanto lo tengas me gustaría mucho leerlo! =D. Jejeje, si, ahora Zero tendrá unos pequeños problemas que tendrá que tratar antes de poder hacer nada. ¡Ay, Sí! X se lleva el primer lugar en inocencia y Axl en ternura, es tan mono ese niño, lo amo. También tengo grandes planes para él, no se salva de mi perversa mentecita. ¡Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos! ¡;Muchas gracias por tu review!

¡Deja tu review y muchas cosas interesantes pasarán en los próximos capítulos! =D.


	6. Virus

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**SET FREE**

El casco cayó al suelo rebotando ligeramente sin causar daño. La tapa de aquella cápsula estaba abierta para que ambos cuerpos pudieran estar en ella sin problema. Una cortina de cabello rubio se deslizó suavemente y sus ojos verdes no perdieron detalle de ella. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un carmín perfecto y su frente perlada en sudor. Su respiración era irregular.

Las manos de Zero bajaron por todo el torso de X, mientras que el menor se estremecía al contacto nuevo contra su piel. Delicadamente le separó las piernas y bajó la cabeza entre ellas.

X tapa su rostro con ambas manos intentando controlar los gemidos que salían de su garganta –Z-Zero… ya… ya no puedo…

-Pero aún no he hecho nada…-susurró sacando su lengua y paseándola por toda la longitud del miembro de X, quien se arqueó sorpresivamente sin poder ahogar un sonoro gemido –Ahora me toca disfrutarte a ti…

-¡Zero! ¡Zero más! –pedía el castaño por cada succión que recibía de parte de su compañero.

Zero no perdió tiempo en complacerle con cada embestida y lengüetazo. Era todo tan extremadamente irreal, tan seductor. Los gemidos y suplicas de X, mezclándose con la respiración entre cortada de ambos. Y calor de la habitación y el sudor que les impregnaba la piel. Zero dejó de atender el miembro de X, logrando que éste se quejara tiernamente.

-Viene algo mejor, mi dulce X…

-Zero… por favor… métemela… ¡Ya no aguanto! –rogó el androide azul casi en lloriqueos. Zero amplió su sonrisa y encarando a X le devoró los labios en un beso apasionado y lujurioso.

'_Pero es tu hermano…_'

Rompió el beso al escuchar aquellas palabras. Miró a su alrededor ¡¿Quién había sido?

'_¡Que enfermo! ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte así de tu propio hermano?_'

-¡Cállate! –gritó Zero tras enderezarse y buscar con la mirada el origen de ese acoso -¡Cierra la boca!

'_¡Indecentes! ¡Enfermos! ¡¿Qué clase de Hunters son dando este tipo de ejemplos a los niños?_'

-¡X no los escuches! –pidió Zero tomando el cuerpo del menor, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar un maniquí sin rostro en el lugar que debería estar su amante -¿Q-qué?... –lo soltó casi con miedo y se arrastró hasta el final de la capsula -¡¿Qué diablos?

-Eres… un depravado…-susurró el maniquí mientras se movía de una extraña y tenebrosa manera, haciendo girar su cabeza y logrando que su mandíbula se desprendiera -¡DEPRAVADO!

Zero estaba petrificado, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él. Las voces aumentaron, culpándolo de sus sentimientos, haciéndole ver lo mal que estaba… logrando que se sintiera como lo que todos querían que viera y él ya sabía… un depravado. Un pervertido. Un enfermo capaz de llevarse a su propio hermano al mismo abismo con tal de saciar su deseo.

-¡No! –gritó levantándose de la cápsula, con su cabello húmedo y suelto tras su espalda. El casco estaba tirado en el suelo. Miraba asustado a su alrededor. No había nadie… un sueño. Nada más que un maldito sueño. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinándose un poco. Respiró hondo e intentó calmar su agitado corazón –Esto… esto no puede estarme pasando…

* * *

><p>Los disparos lograban dar certeramente en los puntos clave de sus enemigos ficticios. Activó los propulsores de sus botas y siendo ágil dio una pirueta y logró dispararle a un enemigo que venía cayendo desde las alturas. Aterrizó sobre sus piernas y guardó sus pistolas con gracia.<p>

-**Simulación de práctica terminada.** –se escuchó una voz robótica y frente a Axl una pantalla apareció mostrando un puntaje perfecto.

Axl rascó su nariz con aire orgulloso, pero unos aplausos lo sacaron de esa emoción. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Zero. Frunció el cejo y dio media vuelta. Aún estaba enojado con él por el regaño injustificado de unos días atrás.

-¡Axl, espera! –pidió Zero llegando hasta el menor, quien seguía ignorándolo –No puedo creer que en verdad me aplicarás la ley de hielo.

-No te aplico nada. Pero prefiero no decir algo que me cueste un espadazo en la cabeza. –soltó Axl quitándose el casco y sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

-Oye… lo siento. En verdad no quise atacarte. Fue un impulso. –se disculpaba Zero tomando a Axl de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara.

Axl se soltó y empujó al androide rojo -¡No, Zero! Tú no entiendes nada. Me atacaste, me gritaste como si en mi hubieras visto un enemigo y vienes nada más pidiendo perdón como lo más normal del mundo.

-Me preocupé por X… fue todo. –aclaró Zero intentando no exasperarse como su aprendiz.

-¿Si notaste que no necesitaba mucha ayuda? Puede defenderse solo. –le recordó Axl sin querer ceder ni un poco. Y era eso lo que fastidiaba a Zero, que Axl le hiciera ver que X podía sin su ayuda, que podría no necesitarle y eso le hacía hervir la sangre (o el aceite) –Puede ser un buen Hunter, pero tu nada más te concentraste en ver lo mal que estaba yo.

Harto de la palabrería de Axl, lo tomó de las mejillas y le acalló con un beso fogoso y húmedo. El menor se impactó y comenzó a golpear a Zero intentando alejarlo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ceder en la lujuria y necesidad de aquel beso. Rodeó el cuello del rubio y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento.

Se separaron minutos después y Axl relamió sus labios de manera juguetona –Eres un tramposo… mira que aprovecharte así de un niño…

-Creí que no eras ningún niño…-murmuró Zero besando el cuello de Axl, quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los mimos.

-L-lo uso a conveniencia…-gimió quedito el menor al momento que Zero lo sentaba en una de las gradas del salón de entrenamiento –Zero… por favor… tómame…

-¿Puedo considerarme perdonado? –preguntó mientras retiraba la armadura del cuerpo del menor de los Hunter. Axl temblaba ligeramente y asintió apresurado. Zero sonrió divertido ya sin culpa alguna por tomar de nueva cuenta a Axl.

* * *

><p>Un disparo destruyó completamente cuatro blancos frente a él. X sonrió emocionado y miró a su derecha, ahí se encontraba Massimo, un Reploid de quien había escuchado perteneció a una especie de resistencia hacía muchos años, pero no logró sacar demasiada información, parecía que al enorme Reploid le fastidiaba hablar del tema.<p>

El mismo Massimo se había ofrecido a entrenar a X, no porque fuera fuerte o muy ágil, pero sin duda era bueno para hacerle ver sus errores o bien darle uno que otro consejo al menor, quien fascinado daba lo mejor de sí para no defraudar al enorme Reploid.

-¡Es increíble la mejora que has tenido, X! –soltó Massimo orgulloso del resultado. –Un poco más y podrás entrar a la clase C.

X asintió y guardó el cañón –En verdad quiero convertirme en un Hunter.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se lo pediste a Zero, después de todo él está a cargo de ti. –inquirió Massimo rascando su cabeza con torpeza.

X negó y sonrió –Zero se rehúsa a que haga esto, así que digamos que lo estoy haciendo a escondidas. Así me evito sus quejas y palabrerías.

-¡Ya veo! Estamos actuando a espaldas de Zero. –dijo divertido Massimo agachándose y casi llegando a la altura de X –El comandante no estará feliz, pero me gusta más tu sonrisa.

X no pudo evitar ampliarla y sentir sus mejillas arder por el halago de Massimo. A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo en la base ya se había hecho de grandes amigos; entre los más destacados estaban claro que Massimo, Alia (la operadora rubia de carácter fuerte y mirada amable), Cinnamon (la enfermera tierna y calmada que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos), Spider (con el cual nunca se quedaba solo porque Zero siempre alegaba que era un pervertido ninfómana) y él más especial para él, Axl (el pequeño niño al que le había agarrado cariño.).

¿Zero? Claro que lo consideraba su amigo… pero a X no le gustaba encasillarlo con ese título. No lo sentía correcto… o para él no era correcto. Zero era más especial que todos… siempre le cuidaba y protegía (aunque ahora estuviera enojado con él por portarse como un idiota). Zero siempre se encargaba de ver que todo estuviera bien con él… además de que siempre sabía que decir en los momentos que más lo necesitaba… Zero era especial… muy especial para él. Porque cada vez que Zero estaba cerca todo estaba bien… todo era perfecto…

-¿X? –preguntó Massimo extrañado del repentino silencio del Hunter aprendiz. Lo sacudió un poco y X parpadeó despertando de su ensoñación.

-¡Perdona, Massimo! ¿Decías algo? –preguntó el androide azul.

-Únicamente que recuerda que debes prepararte mucho, la selección de niveles y nuevos Hunters será dentro de pocos días. –recordó Massimo –Tendremos muchos a quienes animar, entre ellos a ti y Axl. Así que debes entrenar mucho.

-Y asegurarme de que Zero no me descubra o si no me tendrá amarrado en mi capsula hasta que el día de prueba pase. –bromeó X estirando un poco su cuerpo –Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Massimo, ¿Cuento contigo para mañana a la misma hora?

-Ya sabes que sí, pequeño. –confesó Massimo poniéndose en pie y palpando la cabeza de X con su enorme mano. X ejerció un poco se fuerza para no caerse por semejante golpe.

* * *

><p>Amarró su cabello calmadamente mientras que Axl cepillaba un poco sus flequillos. El menor lucía una linda sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no lograba desaparecer. Zero en cambio tenía una mirada que denotaba aburrimiento.<p>

-Zero… recuerda mi prueba. –soltó de repente Axl tomando el brazo del mayor y pegándolo a su pecho -¿Irás verdad?

Zero miró al menor intentando no mostrar desinterés en el tema. Realmente tenía muchas más cosas en qué pensar que en la bendita prueba de Axl, sabía de antemano que la aprobaría. Axl se estaba extralimitando con esa prueba que al final no demostraría nada.

-Claro, jamás faltaría a algo tan importante.

Axl amplió su sonrisa y besó la mejilla de Zero.

-Por eso me gustas… siempre eres atento conmigo. Menos cuando te enojas… así no me gustas, me pones de mal humor y luego X tiene que venir a subirme el ánimo cuando se supone que es tu deber.

-¿X? –pensó por un momento -¿Crees que sigue enojado conmigo? –preguntó Zero con algo de duda en su voz.

La sonrisa de Axl se borró de su rostro y bajó la mirada -¿Importa realmente? Ya estás contento conmigo… soy yo quien ya te perdonó… ¿es lo importante, no?

-Sabes que sí, pero tampoco quiero a X enojado conmigo… creo que algo así sería insoportable. –murmuró Zero casi inconscientemente. Axl frunció el cejo y se soltó del mayor enfadado.

-Pues ve y búscalo. –dijo caminando hacia la salida de la sala. Zero meditó la idea pensando que no era tan mala, pero tampoco quería que X lo rechazara y no era como Axl que se lo podía llevar a cama y asunto arreglado…

-Tengo que abordarlo de una manera especial. –susurró sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

Axl se pegó a la puerta y dejó caer su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Zero al hablar de X le apretaba demasiado el pecho? ¿Acaso… acaso estaba celoso de X? De la importancia que ocupaba en la mente de Zero…

-Diablos… y no puedo… odiarlo…-soltó con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

* * *

><p>-¿Una cita? –preguntó X arriba de unas escaleras mientras acomodaba unas cajas que Alia le había pedido ordenar. Zero estaba abajo maravillándose de la vista que el trasero de su compañero le daba.<p>

-¿Por qué no? Te la debo por lo de hace unos días. –dijo tranquilo Zero.

-¿A mí? Te recuerdo que fue a Axl a quien casi querías arrancarle la cabeza sin razón aparente. Es a él a quien le debes la cita. –apuntó X mirando a Zero desde arriba con el cejo fruncido –Creo que estás con la persona equivocada.

-Vamos, X… no me lo hagas difícil. Ya le pedí perdón a Axl. –se excusó Zero insistiendo en la cita. Le parecía que X únicamente quería verlo con Axl y eso le fastidiaba.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el menor, Zero asintió enseguida y el castaño meditó su posible respuesta -¿Y qué dijo él? ¿Te perdonó?

-¡¿Qué diablos importa? ¿Desde cuanto afecta tu decisión la palabra de Axl? –preguntó ya algo exasperado Zero por la necedad de X.

-No es que afecte. –se defendió X frunciendo el cejo –Pero ustedes son amigos mucho antes de que yo llegara.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que soy tu protector. También debo estar en harmonía contigo. –excusó Zero ampliando su sonrisa. X sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió el rostro. Su corazón se había acelerado por ese gesto.

-Tonto…-susurró mientras que sus labios dibujaban una tímida sonrisa –Deja lo pienso… sería mi primera cita…

-Entonces debo ser todo un caballero contigo. –bromeó Zero con voz galante. -¿Te parece hoy a las cinco?

-Chistoso…-murmuró X sin poder desaparecer el sonrojo que lo ponía en evidencia. Decidió bajar de una vez de las escaleras, sin embargo, pisó mal un escalón y resbaló por ellas -¡Ah!

Zero reaccionó rápido y logró sujetar a X en vilo, sin perder el equilibrio. X instintivamente se sujetó del cuello del mayor.

-¡Te tengo! –logró acomodar mejor a X en sus brazos y sonrió al verle con el rostro oculto en su pecho -¿Estás bien?

X abrió los ojos y se separó un poco del rubio –G-gracias…-susurró sonrojado mirando al mayor a los ojos. Vaya que estar en los brazos de Zero no era cualquier cosa… su corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado, sintiendo que en algún momento se le saldría del pecho. Su garganta se sentía seca.

Zero en cambio tenía perdida su mente en demasiadas fantasías que sabía no lograría culminar ninguna con el chico que en brazos tenía. Para Zero… X era como una especie de droga que tenía que evitar a toda costa… pero era tanta la tentación a probarlo que simplemente quería dejarse llevar… pero estaba mal… y lo sabía.

-Zero… deja de verme así…-pidió avergonzado X bajando la mirada con sus mejillas más rojas que la granada.

-Ah… lo siento. –susurró bajando a X con cuidado y carraspeando ligeramente.

-N-no te dije que me bajaras…-murmuró quedito sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Era demasiada la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué le estaba pidiendo a Zero?

-Cierto… perdón. –susurró tomando al menor de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Se estaba saliendo de control y… no le parecía tan mala idea –Pero entonces… ¿Tenemos una cita?

X aún sin ser alzado, miró fijamente a Zero a los ojos y con torpeza asintió, perdiéndose en ese mar cautivador. Zero tampoco pudo evitar caer en la mirada de X, llena de inocencia e ingenuidad.

-S-sí…-susurró quedito entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo como Zero imitaba la acción y poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro…

¿Acaso… iban a besarse? ¡Su corazón no paraba de latir apresurado!

¡Iba a besarlo! Y su mente le gritaba que debía alejarse… que estaba mal…

Pero como si X hubiera leídos sus pensamientos, desvió el rostro y los labios de Zero cayeron en su mejilla ardiente.

-Lo siento… es que…-balbuceaba el menor sin saber que decir a su defensa. Había arruinado lo que seguramente hubiera sido un beso maravilloso. ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando? No tenía mucho de conocer a Zero y ya estaba pensando en algo como eso. Se alejó del rubio y salió del almacén casi corriendo de la vergüenza.

Zero seguía quieto en su sitio. Procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvo a punto de besarlo y X lo había rechazado… sin ninguna excusa aparentemente buena. Y aquello… le había resultado endemoniadamente tierno. Sonrió divertido y se giró sobre su propio sitio.

-Está bien, X… jugaremos tu juego…

Y ahí estaba otra vez… con esa actitud de conquistador que nada tenía que hacer mostrándose frente a su propio hermano. Pero… por extraño que fuerza, estaba empezando a darle lo mismo si era su hermano… se relamió los labios.

-Puede ser incluso más excitante… -negó con fuerza y golpeó su frente con el puño -¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Zero? ¡Contrólate!

* * *

><p>-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! –repetía una y otra vez X con el rostro casi como una manzana y los nervios haciéndole temblar como una hoja -¡¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? ¡Ay! ¡Zero va a pensar que soy un dejado! –se quejaba X tapando su rostro con ambas manos, estaba sentado en el jardín. Intentando acomodar sus pensamientos.<p>

Ya era oficial… sentía algo por Zero y aún no lograba descifrar que era exactamente, pero sin duda alguna lo estaba haciendo actuar de una manera que jamás creyó que pudiera hacer. La gema de su casco había empezado a emitir un tenue brillo. De acuerdo, lo importante ahora era poner en orden sus pensamientos… tenía que calmarse y pensar fríamente todo.

¡Como si el pudiera hacer eso! Quien sea que haya sido su creador le metió mucha mano a sus sentimientos casi al punto de hacerlos incontrolables.

-¿Qué… es exactamente lo que siento?... –se llevó ambas manos al pecho intentando sentir la velocidad con la que su corazón latía. Era demasiada, casi incluso lo hacía sonreír emocionado. –Jamás mi corazón había latido de esta manera… ¿Por qué?...

-¿X? –la voz de Axl lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Provocando que la joya de su casco dejara de brillar -¿Qué haces aquí solo? –Axl se sentó junto al robot azul.

-Pensaba…-confesó bajando la mirada sin poder dejar de lado su sonrisa. Axl le miró fijamente y sintió un extraño hormigueo en el vientre.

-¿S-sobre qué?

-Axl… ¿Alguna vez… te ha latido muy rápido el corazón? –preguntó X sin alzar la mirada, sentía demasiada vergüenza tratar ese tema con alguien.

-Ah… pues…-pensó un momento su respuesta y la imagen de Zero tomándolo vino a su mente. Se sonrojó irremediablemente –Sí… la verdad muchas veces.

-¿Y te ha pasado con la presencia de alguien? –preguntó mirando al castaño quien parecía absorto en sus propias fantasías.-¿Axl?

-¡A-ah! Pues… -comenzó torpemente rascando su cabeza -¿A ti te ha pasado por alguien? –preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado.

Tímidamente X asintió volteando la cabeza sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Axl. El menor sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿A X le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién sería?

-Vaya… X, no pierdes tiempo…-dijo eso con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro que provocó que X se sonrojará mucho más y bajara la mirada más abochornado que antes.

-Axl… no digas esas cosas. –pidió reprimiendo las ganas de abanicarse un poco por el calor que la vergüenza le hacía sentir –Yo… no sé qué siento… pero es algo que no me desagrada.

-Ah… ¿Te pasa cuando esa persona te toca? –preguntó Axl posando su mano sobre la de X, quien posó sus ojos ahí. Miró extrañado a Axl -¿O cuando se te acerca mucho llegando a sentir su respiración?

X no se movió de su sitio, sin ver con mala intención la cercanía de Axl. No era lo mismo… no sentía esa emoción que Zero lograba provocarle, ni las extrañas ansias por querer acortar la distancia entre ellos… no se sentía nervioso o con la garganta seca… en lugar de eso, X se concentró en algo que había llamado mucho más su atención.

-Axl… ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó extrañado por semejante pregunta y recordó su cicatriz. Esa maldita marca que le recordaba día con día su escape de Alerta Roja. –Nada…

-Entiendo…-susurró X sin indagar más sobre el tema, sabía que Axl no quería tratarlo y él no lo obligaría. Soltó un suspiro pesado y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Luces abrumado, X… ¿Acaso te preocupa mucho cómo te sientes? –preguntó Axl mostrando preocupación por su compañero.

-Jamás había experimentado algo como esto y quieras que no… es confuso. Mi mente nunca se había puesto en blanco y ahora me pasa cada cinco minutos…-confesó X sintiendo como un peso era quitado de su pecho. Al menos tener a alguien a quien confesarle como se sentía era mucho mejor.

-Sabes, X… yo no sé mucho de sentimientos o como etiquetar cada cosa que sentimos, pero… a veces tenerle miedo a un sentimiento no nos lleva a nada, lo mejor es dejarnos llevar. -aconsejó Axl recordando la primera vez que Zero lo besó. Al principio se había asustado tanto, pensando que el rubio únicamente quería jugar con él por ser menor… pero después comprendió que no tenía nada de malo dejarse llevar… y ahora tenía una relación (nada formal) con Zero. –Creo que lo que intento decir es que no lo analices tanto.

-Tienes razón… me estoy complicando demasiado. –dijo más motivado X poniéndose en pie, al igual que Axl –Soy el último que sabe lo que ocurrirá. Lo mejor es dejar que todo transcurra. ¿No?

-Exacto. –apoyó Axl sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Axl. Por escucharme. –dijo X cariñoso, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Axl.

-Bueno… tú me consolaste cuando peleé con Zero. –recordó Axl rascando su mejilla distraídamente –Te la debía. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al lugar de reunión?

-¡Sí! –festejó X aliviado –Sería de mucha ayuda, así no me sentiría tan solo.

* * *

><p>Zero estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la cafetería del Maverick Hunter HQ. Tenía sus manos unidas como si rezara y pegadas a su frente, con los ojos cerrados y pronunciando palabras mudas. Una bandeja con un jugo de fresa fue puesto en frente sacando a Zero de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con su operadora. Layer.<p>

-Has estado en la misma posición como por una hora. –obvió la chica morena sentándose frente al rubio -¿Ocurre algo? Jamás te había visto así.

Zero tomó el jugo en sus manos. No porque tuviera sed, necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas en algo –Tengo un ligero problema… y definitivamente no puedo controlarlo.

Layer asintió ladeando un poco la cabeza ocasionando que su flequillo se moviera y dejara libre uno de sus ojos. Notó como las mejillas de Zero se teñían de rosa y apretaba un poco el vaso con jugo. El silencio se hizo presente y Layer comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Si no me vas a decir tu problema me voy. –advirtió Layer tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa.

-No me estés presionando, Layer. Ya suficiente hago con querer confiártelo a ti.

-Bueno, al menos conmigo sabes que tu secreto no andará de boca en boca, como con Pallete. –se defendió Layer cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Zero asintió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, retirando el casco que llevaba.

-Creo que… siento algo muy fuerte por X…-confesó cerrando los ojos. Era muy extraño, decirle a alguien más sus frustraciones le hacía recalcar más el hecho de lo mal que estaban sus sentimientos. Y él que pensaba que se sentiría mejor…

-Vaya, Zero… esto si es sorpresivo. –murmuró Layer agradeciendo que su fleco cubriera parte de su rostro -¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

-Es que ni siquiera sé exactamente que siento. –apuntó el hunter con el tono de voz tan apabullado que incluso Layer se preocupó.

-¿Por qué no pasas un tiempo con él? Intentando descifrar exactamente que te sientes. –aconsejó Layer –A veces pasar mucho tiempo con una persona nos ayuda a clasificar nuestras emociones y poder darles un nombre. No te digo que en la primera salida sabrás que sientes por X, pero al menos tendrás una idea de a dónde van tus sentimientos y pensamientos.

'Bueno, sé a dónde van mis pensamientos y si X se diera cuenta me catalogaría como un pervertido depravado.' Pensó Zero sonriendo lujuriosamente por dentro. Cosa que asustó ligeramente a Zero. '¿En qué estoy pensando?... No puedo creer que si quiera considerarlo me haya emocionado…'

-¿Zero me estas prestando atención? –preguntó Layer notando que estaba hablando con la mesa.

-Sí, Layer… veré que se me ocurre. –mintió pensando en la próxima cita que X le había concedido. Al menos intentaría controlar los enfermos impulsos que lo obligaban a imaginar a X atado en su cápsula con las piernas abiertas y el rostro lloroso y suplicante '¡Lo estás haciendo nuevo, Zero! ¡Basta!' se regañó el rubio poniéndose en pie. Tragó de un solo movimiento el jugo de fresa y se despidió de Layer.

'Ya sé lo que necesito…' pensaba Zero caminando por los pasillos de la base 'Sexo… exacto, antes de irme con X puedo pasar un rato con Axl y listo, no tendré por qué pensar en X como un objeto sexual en todo lo que dure nuestra cita…' pensó más tranquilo el androide caminando hacia la habitación de Axl.

* * *

><p>La puerta del extraño laboratorio se abrió, dejando ver a Vile. Lumine volteó y le sonrió al mayor para enseguida continuar con su trabajo. Vile acortó la distancia entre ambos, asomándose por el hombro del Reploid morado. Se extrañó al ver como la mano de Lumine aparecía y desaparecía.<p>

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es un prototipo de virus. –susurró Lumine admirando como por fin había logrado acabar su nueva arma -¿No crees que es perfecta?

-¿Qué se supone que hace?

Lumine sonrió y se recargó en el pecho de Vile cerrando los ojos –Entra en tu sistema y te infecta de un virus logrando que el portador sea una fiel marioneta de su servidor. En este caso… yo. –alzó la mirada encontrándose con el casco de su compañero –Inrastreable… y muy peligrosa.

-¿Es para la tan famosa carnada? –preguntó Vile con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo que siempre llevaba.

Asintió y tras ponerse en pie abrazó al Maverick por el cuello –Pronto tendrás a tu añorado X en tus brazos… y su ilimitado poder. –susurró comenzando a relajarse en los brazos de Vile. Éste lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, sacando de Lumine un tenue gemido –Sabes que no podemos hacer nada con Sigma entre nosotros.

Vile sonrió internamente y asintió. Sigma tenía razón en algo, Lumine era demasiado manipulable y una clave para todo su plan. Uno en donde no entraba Sigma. ¿Pero que se podía esperar de ambos? Confabulando contra su jefe, aquello no era nuevo, pero sin duda Sigma no sospechaba nada… o al menos ninguno lo había detectado.

Como fuera. Vile necesitaba de la mente de Lumine y desgraciadamente Lumine necesitaba de toda la maquinaria de Sigma… ambos lo sabían y tenían que guardar silencio por algún corto tiempo.

-Hay que poner en marcha tu plan. –dijo Lumine soltándose de Vile y caminando hacia la puerta de salida –Ya no puedo esperar más para ver cómo responde mi nuevo virus con el Hunter.

-¿A quién tienes en mente? –preguntó Vile sin acercarse a Lumine. Éste se detuvo y sonrió casi lujuriosamente.

-Ven conmigo y te darás cuenta. –antes de salir volvió a ver a Vile –Y dile a los demás Mavericks que nuestro objetivo estará en la ciudad…

Vile ahora si estaba un poco confundido. Sabía que los Mavericks que sobraban eran una parvada de inútiles que no lograrían nunca atrapar a X… entonces Lumine únicamente quería ganar tiempo.

¿Pero para qué?

* * *

><p>-¡Aa-aah! –gimió Axl corriéndose con fuerza, sus piernas no lograron sostenerlo por mucho tiempo y cayó de rodillas con su cuerpo temblando. Zero lo había tomado por sorpresa; manoseándolo y susurrándole palabras demasiado lujuriosas y pervertidas al oído, cosa que lo había excitado en segundos.<p>

Zero embistió un par de veces más dentro del cuerpo del menor logrando correrse en ese mismo lugar, ganando un gemido sorpresivo de Axl. Salió de su interior y se acomodó la armadura correctamente. Axl intentaba recuperar un poco de aire.

-F-fueron… dos veces… jamás me habías tomado dos veces en el mismo día…-susurró Axl logrando sentarse en la cápsula que estaba abierta. Se pegó al mayor y le besó la mejilla -¿A qué debo la sorpresa?

-Tenía ganas. –confesó Zero sin mirar a Axl, su semblante era serio y parecía no verse muy afectado de la previa actividad… ¿A quién engañaba? No la había disfrutado si quiera, todo el tiempo había estado pensando en X. Veía al androide azul en el lugar de su amante… escuchaba su voz.

'Me estoy volviendo loco…' pensó Zero cerrando los ojos algo resignado. Sintió el peso de Axl sobre si y miró al menor. Con ese rostro lleno de ternura y amor. Con las ganas de verse correspondido… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jugar con Axl no era su estilo…incluso se sorprendió por pensar en el chico como un simple objeto sexual… y no como su compañero.

-Te pusiste serio de repente. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Axl sobando los hombros de Zero. Estaba demasiado tenso, aquello le preocupó -¿Zero?

-Estoy bien, Axl…-susurró intentando controlar su frustración y ansia y no explotar en contra de su compañero. No otra vez. –Tengo que irme… quedé de verme con alguien…

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo que yo también. –dijo Axl aún desnudo en la cama. Miró a Zero ponerse en pie y como éste abandonaba su habitación. Soltó un pesado suspiro -¿De qué me estoy quejando? Jamás se ha despedido con palabras amorosas…

* * *

><p>X cepilló por cuarta vez su cabello sin lograr que quedara como él quería ¿Y qué esperaba? Tan corto no lograría mucho y le fastidiaba su flequillo rebelde. Resopló harto de no conseguir el resultado esperado y decidió dejarlo por la paz.<p>

Se miró una vez más al espejo y pensó que no se veía tan mal… su atuendo no era ni muy casual, ni muy formal. Unos jeans azules, con tenis gris y una sudadera entre gris y celeste. Sudó una gota al caer en cuenta que lucía los mismos colores de su armadura.

-Esto debe ser una clase de estigma.

Volteó y notó que faltaba media hora para las cinco –Estoy a buen tiempo. Buscaré a Axl y le diré que nos vayamos de una vez. –salió de su cuarto con algo de prisa y el corazón latiendo emocionado. Tendría una cita… la primera en su vida y no sentía que estuviera mal.

-¡Vaya, X! Quien te viera, puedes pasar tranquilamente como un humano. –halagó Axl, quien seguía aún con su armadura puesta –Luces muy bien, al parecer tienes muchas ganas de impresionar a esa persona.

X sonrió avergonzado –¿No crees que es demasiado? A lo mejor me arreglé de más.

Axl negó y tomó la mano de su compañero –Al contrario, debe sentirse muy afortunado porque te ves muy bien.

Ambos decidieron marcharse de una vez, el tiempo poco a poco se les acababa y entre más rápido llegaran al punto de reunión… más rápido X podría darle nombre a todo lo que sentía y eso le motivaba mucho más.

Llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro, Zero aún no llegaba y eso tranquilizó un poco a X, al menos no iba a tarde. Miró a su alrededor y notó el enorme reloj de la ciudad. Apenas marcaban las 4:50 de la tarde. Tenía diez minutos para esperar a Zero. Axl paseó su mirada por los alrededores. Al pareces la ciudad se estaba recuperando del altercado que a muchos había dejado sin hogar o trabajo. Era lo que le impresionaba de los humanos. Su capacidad para nunca rendirse y siempre buscar superarse.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? Como los peligros no logran someter a los humanos… al contrario, parece presionarlos a siempre salir adelante. –dijo X como si leyera los pensamientos de Axl. Éste asintió y se separó del mayor.

-Me esconderé en el árbol de ahí. –señaló el parque de enfrente –Por si no llega… ocupar yo su lugar y salir contigo, X. –ideó Axl al guiñarle un ojo al castaño, X se sonrojó y asintió apenado por la oferta del Reploid.

Ya una vez solo, X se recargó en la pared de una florería. Esperaba paciente a que la hora llegara. No podía evitar sentir los nervios recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, sus manos se enredaban unas con otras y de vez en vez alzaba la mirada buscando al rubio. Se sentía como una pequeña colegiala que esperaba ver a su amor secreto.

Axl seguía oculto donde le había dicho a X, mirando por todos lados a ver si la cita de su amigo castaño estaba por llegar. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a Zero con ropa casual (cosa que jamás había visto), acercándose al chico de azul.

-¿Qué hace Zero aquí? ¡Le arruinará la cita a X! –se quejó en murmullos desde su lugar. Pero calló al ver como ambos chicos se tomaban de la mano y comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ahí -¿Q-qué… qué significa eso? -se preguntó sin poder quitar sus ojos de la pareja que se alejaba. ¿La cita de X… era Zero? ¡¿Su Zero?

-No… no, no… esto no…-susurraba al llevarse una mano a la boca intentando controlar el temblor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón comenzaba a pesarle por cada latido que daba.

¿Zero y X… tenían una relación a sus espaldas?

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –preguntó Zero sin soltar la mano de X, el castaño no parecía disgustado por ello.

X meditó un poco mirando a su alrededor. Habían demasiados humanos paseando y conversando alegremente. Una cita tranquila como la de los humanos. Eso no le vendría nada mal… ellos siempre estaban tan despreocupados. Vio un local algo lleno.

-¿Has probado antes el café? –preguntó X alzando la mirada hacia Zero señalando el local.

El rubio dirigió la mirada hacia lo que X apuntaba. Era un local algo victoriano para la época en la que estaban. Pero eso daba más la impresión y ambiente de lo que antes hubiera sido un buen lugar para tomar café. Te transportaba.

-Nunca, pero no estaría de más ver que tal. –sonrió Zero de una manera cariñosa que hizo a X sonrosar.

Entraron al local el cual tenía un agradable aroma a café, el bullicio no era molesto, incluso era agradable y te hacía sentir acogedoramente cómodo. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y encontraron uno cerca de la ventana.

-Mira, tenemos vista hacia el parque, así podremos ver a los niños jugar. –sonrió X maravillado por la cantidad de humanos.

-O aprovechar para conocernos mejor. –inquirió Zero apoyando el mentón sobre su mano y con la otra tomaba la del castaño, llamando su atención -¿No lo crees?

X se encogió de hombros apenado y asintió débilmente –Es… buena idea. –susurró captando su corazón artificial golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Otra vez esa sensación tan agradable. Si todo salía bien… podía llegar a acostumbrarse a ella.

Una fuerte explosión sacó a la pareja de su ensoñación y los gritos y huidas de los humanos y Reploids no se hicieron esperar. Zero y X se pusieron enseguida de pie.

-¡¿Un Maverick? –se preguntó Zero buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada. Ese maldito se iba a arrepentir de haberle arruinado la cita con X.

Un rugido parecido al de un elefante se escuchó por las calles y un Reploid enorme apareció derrumbando edificios y casas.

-¡No! ¡Los humanos trabajaron mucho para poder reconstruirlo todo! –soltó X comenzando a experimentar un sentimiento que jamás pensó que tuviera. Coraje…

-¡X! Escóndete, yo me encargaré de él. –ordenó Zero sacando su sable. Sin armadura corría mucho peligro, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

-No, Zero… -comenzó sin despegar su vista del enorme mamut –Esto… esto no puedo perdonarlo. –susurró apretando los dientes casi al punto de hacerlos rechinar. En su frente un extraño símbolo brillaba tenuemente de rojo.

Zero lo notó, pero no logró decir nada sobre ello ya que ver a X correr fuera del local lo alertó -¡X, es peligroso! ¡X!

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas. Era increíble cómo no se había dado cuenta, ¡Dios eran tan obvios los dos! Y todo estuvo ocurriendo frente a sus propias narices… no, la verdad era que él no se había querido dar cuenta… porque muy dentro de sus pensamientos sabía que algo no andaba bien… que empezaba a sobrar…<p>

-¿Por qué? –gimoteó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, a la par que mordía su labio inferior con fuerza en un intento de reprimir las ganas que tenía de gritar -¡Diablos! ¡¿Zero, por qué? ¿Por qué?

La sombra del enorme árbol donde estaba recargado no era suficiente para ayudarle a opacar al menos un poco su dolor. ¿Pero que era exactamente lo que le molestaba? ¿Qué Zero había estado jugando todo el tiempo con él? ¿Qué X había elegido al rubio? ¿Qué fue ignorado sin que importaran sus sentimientos? Ni Axl mismo se entendía… lo único que su mente lograba procesar era todo el remolino de dolor que golpeaba su pecho. Logrando manifestarse en solitarias lágrimas.

Unas tenues pisadas se escucharon, y cerca de Axl alguien más estaba de pie. Mirando como el menor se hundía más en su dolor y tristeza.

-¿Por qué estas llorando, pequeño Hunter?

Axl retiró ambas manos de su rostro y alzó la mirada, frente a él tenía a un chico de armadura morada, al igual que su extraño cabello. ¿Quién era él? Inconscientemente pegó más su espalda al árbol.

-No te haré daño, descuida…-susurró Lumine al ponerse de rodillas y tomándose el atrevimiento de secar la mejilla de Axl –Eres demasiado lindo para estar llorando.

Axl estaba mudo. No conocía a esa persona que tan confianzudamente le hablaba y tocaba, pero no pudo negar que su corazón se había acelerado ligeramente por el halago del extraño. Bajó la mirada apenado.

-Puedes decirle a Lumine lo que te pasa. –insistió el Reploid mientras que su mano ahora acariciaba la mejilla del castaño y lentamente bajaba por su cuello, hasta llegar a la esfera azul que descansaba en el pecho de la armadura de Axl. La sonrisa de Lumine se acrecentó de una manera casi enfermiza –O puedes dejar a Lumine averiguarlo solo…

-¿Eh?...-fue lo único que atinó salir de la garganta de Axl, justo cuando el extraño Reploid penetró con su mano casi invisible en su pecho. Axl exhaló sorpresivamente a la par que su espalda se arqueaba hasta al límite.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¡Pobre Axlito! ¡Noho, maldito Zero, como me lo hace sufrir! Ustedes pensarán que la historia gira en torno de Axl, pero sin duda es una clave importante para que el fic avance. Sin él… pues no hay mayor parte de los eventos XD. ¡Maten a Zero a mí no!

Bueno… responderé ahora comentarios…

**IRISRECEPTOR:** Pues en algo tiene razón el Dr. Light, pero entonces no entiendo porque se molesta en darles títulos de "hermanos" si a la mera hora los androides harán su santa voluntad XD. Pero bueno… en el amor no existen barreras (Que cursi… ¬¬). ¡Waa! Aun no tengo definido el final de Axl… ya tengo el de X y Zero… pero con Axl debo pensarlo bien si no quiero que se vea forzado… Sobre tu duda… híjole… la verdad yo te diría que lo escribieras en español, pero si quieres que muchos más te lean a lo mejor en inglés es una buena opción. Por donde sea que lo publiques espero que me avises para poder leerlo =D. ¡Yo también quiero incesto XD! Pero bueno… falta ver que pasa una vez que todo se sepa OMG XD.

RIRISKULL: ¡Chicos, Iris-chan nos mandó unos regalitos! ¡Gracias!

X: ¡Super! Pido el tarro de galletas. =D.

Zero: Te vas a engordar…

RIRISULL: Aquí vienes _matasueños_ ¬¬…

**KURONEKO03:** ¡Jajaja! XD, visualicé toda la escena de "la casita", Dioses… es increíble lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser esa simple frase. Sí, siempre he pensado en X con ese espíritu de lucha que sin importar dónde o con quien haya despertado, su sentido de la justicia es mucho más fuerte, a tal grado de desear proteger a los humanos aún si no es su obligación. Qué bueno que te gustó la batalla de Axl y X =D. Y ojalá este capi también lo hayas disfrutado.

**HICEHIJI: ¡**LOL! Oh sí, yo si tuviera la oportunidad… y cierta cosita necesaria entre las piernas, también lo haría XD. En cuanto a Axl… ¡Ufa! Sin duda la adolescencia es la peor etapa de la vida para enamorarse XD, ya veremos que le tiene el destino deparado a Axl… ¡Oh si, Lumine es tan sexymente morado! Pues la relación de Vile y Lumine es complicada y rara… pero nos daremos cuenta a medida que el fic avance. ¡Sí! Llegué a los cinco y con este seis ;D. Y no lo he abandonado. Eso es un milagro OO…

RIRISKULL: ¡Chicos, saquen sus copas, HiceHiji nos invita el Jerez!

ZERO: ¡Al fin algo de alcohol!

RIRISKULL: ¿Cómo que al fin? Si te tragaste toda la botella que Iris-chan nos trajo.

X: ¿Ustedes siempre tienen que discutir?

RIRISKULL: ¡Él empieza!

¡Ya saben que tienen que hacer con el botoncito de abajo! ¿Realmente tengo que estarlo repitiendo? XD. ¡Hagan feliz a este esqueleto y deja tu review para actualizaciones rápidas como esta =D.


	7. Maverick Hunter

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Disclaimer 2:** La descripción de los ojos de Vile me vino de la inspiración por leer **VALS INTERMINABLE** de **SOLEANNA**, a quien admiro y me gustó tanto que pusiera _ese_ color en especifico en los ojos de nuestro adorado Vile, asi que... es por ella que mi Vile tiene los ojos de "ese" color. ¡Los invito a que la lean! ¡Sencillamente arte es su fic!

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**Advertencia 2:** Hay Lemmon... pero la verdad no lo considero fuerte asi que no se porque pongo la advertencia. Pero bueno, no quiero traumados XD.

**SET FREE**

Corría con una destreza que había adquirido gracias a los entrenamientos constantes. X ya tenía empuñado su cañón cuando dio un gran salto hacia el Maverick con forma de elefante y soltó tres disparos que dieron de lleno en los ojos del enemigo.

Cayó casi con elegancia y sin perder tiempo volvió a atacar al enemigo.

-¡X, detente! –pedía Zero sin querer ver como el androide azul se movía de manera ágil y daba certeros disparos al Maverick. Zero empuñó correctamente su sable y se lanzó al ataque para cubrir a X.

La pelea comenzó y ambos androides debían ser mucho más precavidos, sin armaduras que cubrieran sus cuerpos estaban expuestos a que el más mínimo ataque fuera peligroso o letal.

Gritos y exasperación de tanto humanos como Reploids era lo que invadían los oídos de X, quien intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para no dañar la ciudad o llevarse gente inocente de encuentro.

-¡¿Por qué hacer esto? –preguntó X esquivando un ataque del Maverick -¡¿Por qué unirse contra los humanos?

-¡Olvídalo, X! No se puede dialogar con ellos. –advirtió Zero cayendo sobre un automóvil, parte de su ropa estaba sucia –Lo único que nos queda es debilitarlo o matarlo.

-¡No! –soltó X apretando su puño izquierdo resentido. El brillo en su frente no disminuía –No puedo aceptar que todo se resuelva únicamente peleando… ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!

El Maverick miró fijamente a X y una sonrisa perversa asomó en su rostro -¡Hunter idiota! ¡No hay otra manera! Si queremos que se nos dé un lugar en este mundo debemos demandarlo. –gritó lanzando fuego desde su enorme trompa.

X se sorprendió, pero Zero logró llegar justo a tiempo para apartarlo del ataque. Ambos cayeron al suelo -¡Serás idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a discutir con él? ¡Ellos no dudarán en matarte, X!

El androide fijó sus ojos en los del rubio y frunció el cejo molesto, apartando a Zero de un empujón -¡A ti puede darte lo mismo lo que ellos piensen! Pero a mí no. Sé que puede haber otras maneras de llegar a un acuerdo… ¡De evitar más muertes innecesarias!

-¡No seas idealista! Llevamos años en esta guerra, ellos no desean convivir con los humanos ¡Quieren exterminarlos de raíz! –aclaró Zero comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud tan soñadora y estúpida de X. Como odiaba que Light le hubiera dado la sensibilidad tan propia de un humano a X.

-¿Intentas comprendernos, Hunter? –preguntó el Maverick con aire prepotente y orgulloso –Pierdes tu tiempo… tu pequeña mente no te permite asimilar más de lo que quieres. ¿Convivir con los humanos? Al final terminarán relegándonos de este mundo… ¡No importa que tanto anheles ver Reploids y humanos en armonía al final ellos mismos te apuñalarán por la espalda! –gritó lazando otro tornado de fuego que golpeó contra el local de café donde antes estaban Zero y X. Éste explotó con humanos y Reploids dentro de él.

X quedó pasmado… ese Reploid había acabado con el local sin la menor culpa o duda… exterminó tanto a iguales como diferentes. Esto era en serio… no era un juego o algo que pudiera razonar con palabras… esos Mavericks en verdad querían eliminar a los humanos.

Los dientes del androide azul se apretaron con fuerza y el brillo en su frente se acrecentó logrando cubrir por completo el cuerpo de X. Nublando su vista y cegándole de entender razones ahora.

-¡Maldito! –gritó alzando su buster y comenzando a cargar un rayo que amenazaba con destruir mucho más que al Maverick.

* * *

><p>-Comandante, volvemos a detectar actividad Maverick en la ciudad. –apuntó Alia severa.<p>

-También la extraña fluctuación reapareció. –concluyó Layer leyendo las lecturas que soltaba la máquina, ahora la fuerza de la energía superaba los límites normales establecidos para un Hunter de Clase S.

Signas llegó hasta ambas jovencitas y se asomó hacia los monitores observando con cuidado cada uno. –Ya se habían tardado. Manden a Zero a investigar.

-Zero ya está peleando contra el Maverick, señor. –aclaró Alia, quien estaba muy ocupada intentando encontrar la fuente de la energía, pero todos los sistemas sufrían sobrecarga y se apagaban mucho antes de dar con la raíz.

* * *

><p>Sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas al césped, su respiración era inestable y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Intentaba inhalar cuanto aire lograba meter en sus pulmones artificiales. Esa mano dentro de su pecho ardía… era como sentir miles de punzadas en el mismo lugar, una tras otra…<p>

-¡Aa-aah! –gemía adolorido volteando la cabeza en un intento de menguar un poco el dolor.

-Tranquilo… no tardaré mucho… sólo tengo que encontrar los archivos necesarios. –susurraba Lumine metiendo más su brazo, ganándose un quejido de Axl -¡Ah!... ¿Qué es esto? –sonrió divertido.

Axl sentía el cuerpo entumido, llegando un punto en el que ya únicamente quería que todo acabara.

-Encontré algo… un recuerdo. Uno triste… -susurró falsamente acongojado –Un pequeño… lloroso en la lluvia. –contaba Lumine. Axl entrecerró los ojos como si las palabras del extraño fueran algo lejano –Pobrecito, Axl… la persona que amaste jugó con tu corazón… te utilizó para cumplir sus propias metas, abusando de tu inocente corazón…

El gesto de Axl cambió a uno de entera sorpresa. Lo que Lumine le estaba contando, lo que estaba viendo dentro de su corazón… era la vez que se había dado cuenta de que únicamente era una marioneta en Alerta Roja… que la persona que amó, simplemente le había endulzado el oído para sacar provecho.

-¡N-no veas! –pidió Axl tapando su rostro con ambas manos. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan expuesto frente a Lumine.

La sonrisa del Maverick se acrecentó y continuó penetrando más en las memorias del Hunter, ganándose otro quejido.

-Ahora… Vaya… otra decepción amorosa… te acaban de ver la cara. –susurró Lumine casi emocionado, disfrutando de la angustia que se manifestaba en el tierno rostro de Axl.

-¡B-basta! ¡P-por favor, detente! –pedía Axl retorciéndose en su propio lugar. Cada vez que Lumine entraba más en su pecho, sus recuerdos se desbordaban sin poder contenerlos… trayendo de nueva cuenta todo su dolor y pesar. –Deja… deja de mirar… por favor…

-Falta poco… descuida. Pronto te sentirás mucho mejor. –susurró Lumine comenzando a infiltrar el extraño virus que recién había creado. El pequeño Hunter sería su carnada… sería la clave para tener a X en su poder… Axl estaba en una situación emocional demasiado delicada… fácil de manipular… el virus no tardaría en someter su razón y dejarlo a su merced.

* * *

><p>-¡Comandante, estamos detectando una extraña actividad en los sensores de Axl! –soltó Pallete mirando la pantalla que mostraba el cuerpo de su amigo con sus signos vitales bajando y subiendo descontroladamente.<p>

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos hace Axl fuera de la base? –preguntó irritado Signas, nada más se descuidaba un poco y todos hacían su santa voluntad.

-¡Tengo el informe del Maverick! Flame Mammoth. Su especialidad es el fuego. –explicaba Alia desde su posición –Su debilidad es el viento. ¡Tornados de Aire! –la rubia intentaba comunicarse con Zero para poder darle esa información.

Layer mientras tanto intentaba ampliar la zona de batalla donde su compañero rojo estaba. Logró dar con ella y enseguida obtuvo una mejor imagen del lugar.

-¡Comandante, X está con Zero! ¡Peleando!

-¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? –soltó Signas quien no cabía en su enojo. Sus mejores Hunters estaban en peligro, demasiado lejos uno de otro para poder si quiera llegar a tiempo a ayudarse.

Pallete, asustada, no hallaba que hacer para ayudar a su compañero. Si su energía seguía tan inestable podría sufrir una sobrecarga de la cual seguramente no lograría recuperarse.

-¡¿Comandante, qué hago con Axl?

-¡Manda a Spider a auxiliarlo! No podemos perder más tiempo. –ordenó Signas, a lo que Pallete no dudó en obedecer. Algo andaba mal… Zero y Axl nunca estaban separados, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos para evitar este tipo de percances. -¿Qué estás planeando Sigma?

* * *

><p>'<em>¿Qué es esto que siento?<em>' se preguntaba Axl en pensamientos ya sin poder si quiera mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ahora estaba pálido y un extraño sudor perlaba su rostro '_Es… agradable… no duele… ¿Estoy muriendo?_' su respiración poco a poco comenzaba a ser más lenta y tranquila. '_Zero… jamás creí que la última vez que te vería sería lejos de mí… y con otra persona…_' una sutil lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Lumine la notó y sin aún sacar su mano del pecho de Axl, se acercó al castaño y pasó su lengua por donde la lágrima había cruzado. Axl no se inmutó por ello.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo… pero ni modo… servirás para nuestros planes. –susurró Lumine sacando agresivamente su mano del pecho de Axl.

Los ojos verdes del Hunter se nublaron y una cantidad de números y ceros pasaron a gran velocidad. Como si de una computadora se tratara, los ojos de Axl se oscurecieron y el menor cayó de lado contra el verde césped.

Lumine lo miró por última vez y sonrió divertido –Cuando despiertes… empezará la verdadera diversión…-y sin más se marchó de ahí.

* * *

><p>-X… X, cálmate…-pedía Zero tomando el cañón del castaño quien luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la ira que sentía contra Flame Mammoth.<p>

-¿Calmarme?... ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mató a civiles sin si quiera dudarlo? –gritó X con el mismo brillo en su frente que parpadeaba rápidamente. X intentaba controlarse. Suprimir su descontrol, sintiendo que si caía en él… más que la ciudad estarían en peligro…

Flame Mammoth movía su tropa de un lado a otro. Disfrutando de ver como ambos Reploids se dividían por el poco control de sus emociones.

-Acéptalo, pequeño Hunter… hagas lo que hagas… el resultado siempre será el mismo… muertes y más muertes. Si Sigma lograra su cometido… ten por seguro, niño… que la paz reinará por fin.

-¿Qué clase de paz se consigue matando a millones de personas? –preguntó X sin dejar de empuñar su cañón. Zero le sujetó con fuerza, sin perder detalle de la mirada de su compañero. X estaba demasiado afectado.

-X… por favor, no lo escuches…-pidió Zero intentando que el castaño lo mirara únicamente a él –No intentes razonar con ellos… ¡No lograrás nada!

-¡Cierra la boca, Zero! –demandó X bajando la mirada y apretando con fuerza sus dientes. No iba a aceptarlo… no podía aceptar el hecho de que los Reploids pudieran llegar a ser tan crueles. Tan egoístas. ¡Es que no podía creerlo!

-X…-susurró Zero notando como el brillo disminuía hasta desaparecer y X caía de rodillas. El hunter rojo le siguió quedando ambos de la misma altura –Es doloroso… pero la única manera de acabar con esta guerra… es eliminando a los Mavericks… nada más. Ese es el deber… de un Maverick Hunter…

Los ojos verdes de X se abrieron completamente. Como si la última frase de Zero hubiera sido algún tipo de pecado o maldición. ¿El deber de un Maverick Hunter era matar al enemigo? No… eso tampoco podía ser del todo verdad. Frunció el cejo disgustado y empujó a Zero lejos de él.

-Te equivocas, Zero…-susurró poniéndose en pie y mirando a Flame Mammoth con unos ojos llenos de justicia y seguridad –El deber de un Hunter… es cuidar de los humanos. –empuñó de nueva cuenta su cañón –Y yo voy a protegerlos a un a costa de mi propia vida.

Zero quedó impactado por las palabras de X. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese niño idiota? Sin entrenamiento previo, X sería presa fácil para Flame Mammoth, del cual estaba seguro no dudaría en eliminarlo a la menor oportunidad.

-X… no cometas una locura…-pidió poniéndose en pie con la intención de intervenir de ser necesario.

-Anda, mocoso…-soltó Flame Mammoth estirando la trompa preparándose para atacar –De todas maneras, no puedo matarte. Tienes que venir conmigo.

-Ya lo veremos…-susurró cargó una pequeña esfera de energía y la disparó directo a los ojos de Flame Mammoth, quien no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo. X aprovechó el momento y corrió con toda velocidad hasta quedar cerca del mamut.

-¡X, no! –gritó Zero activando de nueva cuenta su sable y correr hacia el androide azul. Pero quedó sorprendido al ver las rápidas reacciones de su compañero. X no había perdido oportunidad y tras impulsarse con sus propios pies logró quedar a la altura del Maverick que seguía intentando recuperarse del ataque anterior. Cargó otro rayo, éste un poco más concentrado que el anterior y lo expulsó directo en el rostro de Flame Mammoth; ambos salieron disparados por la energía.

Zero saltó y logró sujetar a X contra su propio cuerpo para evitar que saliera lastimado, pero no logró prevenir el choque que sufrió contra un automóvil.

-¡Aargh! –se quejó por el impacto a su espalda.

-¡Zero! –se separó del rubio y se preocupó al ver que un trozo de vidrio había penetrado en el costado de su compañero. Sus ojos temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo –Z-Zero…

-¡Mocoso, idiota! –gritó Flame Mammoth, quien se había estrellado contra un poste de luz. Ambos ataques del Hunter fueron brutales y muy dañinos. ¿Tanto poder oculto tenía ese androide azul? Tenía que derrotarlo cuanto antes.

-S-serás idiota…-susurró Zero tomando la mejilla del menor –Te dije que… no cometieras una locura.

X tomó la mano de Zero, pegándola más a su mejilla. Comenzó a sentirse culpable. Si hubiera dejado a Zero hacerse cargo de todo… no estaría herido –Pensé… que hacía lo correcto.

-Claro que lo haces…-susurró intentando ponerse en pie, pero el vidrio penetrando su cuerpo le obligó a quedarse quieto –Pero aún… tienes que medir tu poder.

-Creo que… me falta entrenamiento. –susurró apenado sin perder detalle de los ojos azules de Zero. Cuanto le hacía sentir esos zafiros…

-¿Eh? –Zero se extrañó por aquella frase, pero no pudo cuestionar al menos sobre ella, X se había puesto en pie para seguir luchando.

-Descuida, Zero… yo te voy a proteger. –aseguró el castaño analizando al Maverick frente a él que parecía preparar otro ataque. –Te protegeré… al igual que a todos los humanos.

-X…-susurró Zero cada vez más impresionado de la voluntad tan inquebrantable de X. ¿Habría algo o alguien capaz de romperle tan fuerte voluntad? Sonrió ligeramente emocionado, a veces X le inspiraba…

El castaño se desenvolvió en una pelea contra el Maverick de fuego, esquivando ataques, logrando golpearlo directamente. Flame Mammoth tomó a X de la pierna y lo estrelló contra el suelo, sacando un quejido del pequeño Hunter. Zero trató de incorporarse, apenas consiguiéndolo.

-X…

El androide azul sacudió un poco su cabeza por el golpe, pero eso no lo detuvo y atacó otra vez -¡De acuerdo! ¡Me pondré serio! –gruñó para sí mismo y corriendo hacia el mamut, agarró una sorprendente velocidad y en un extraño movimiento logró deslizarse por el suelo. Zero quedó pasmado al ver semejante movimiento ¡Jamás había visto algo como eso!

X quedó entre las piernas del Flame Mammoth y cargó un rayo que cambió de color y comenzaba a hacer un extraño sonido de viento. Al dispararlo un fuerte tornado arremetió contra el Maverick. Éste emitió un grito de dolor al sentir sus sistemas sobrecargarse. Una explosión cubrió tanto a X, como a Flame Mammoth.

-¡X!

* * *

><p>Spider llegó justo al lugar donde estaba Axl recostado en el suelo, con los ojos semiabiertos y su piel demasiado pálida.<p>

-Encontré al enano, pero… no tiene buena cara. –informó Spider inclinándose junto al pequeño y quitándole el casco. Le tomó la temperatura, pero no mostraba nada extraño –Lo llevaré a la base.

-_De acuerdo, Spider. Cinnamon ya lo está esperando._ –apuntó Pallete desde su lugar.

Spider cargó a Axl en vilo y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca… ni siquiera signos de lucha por los alrededores. Fuera lo que fuera que le ocurrió a Axl… no hubo intentos de lucha. Sin más que esperar, caminó en dirección a la base de los Hunters.

En lo alto de un edificio, Lumine observaba a Spider alejarse con Axl en brazos. Se cruzó de brazos y movía sus pies como un pequeño niño caprichoso.

-Hagan lo que hagan no se darán cuenta de nada…-susurró lamiéndose los labios –Falta poco…

-Lumine. –la voz de Vile sacó al menor de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa tierna se mostró. Lumine se puso en pie y se abrazó de Vile pegando su mejilla contra el pecho del Reploid violeta. –Veo que lograste tu misión. No sabía que Axl era tu carnada.

-Es el que más me gusta. –confesó alzando la mirada topándose con el casco de Vile, tanto tiempo juntos y pocas veces había logrado ver el rostro del Maverick –Así como tú tienes un favorito… Axl es el mío. Tan vulnerable y tierno.

Vile apresó la cintura de Lumine contra su cuerpo, le tomó del mentón y pegó su frente contra la del Reploid joven.

-¿Buscas ponerme celoso?

Lumine sonrió divertido –Tú haces lo mismo con X… y no te discuto nada. Hay que aceptar que ambos buscamos cosas muy distintas. –le recordó Lumine tomando el casco de Vile y retirándolo. Una cabellera rojiza se mostró frente a Lumine y el rostro de Vile quedó expuesto. Una extraña cicatriz atravesaba parte de su rostro. Los ojos de Vile eran un violeta tan profundo y casi irreal. Tan marcados por las guerras y la sangre… llenos de odio y manchados por el rencor.

-¿Y tú, Lumine? –preguntó Vile mientras bajaba su mano hasta el trasero del menor, atreviéndose a meter su mano entre las piernas del chico, Lumine se sonrojo.

-S-sabes que… lo único que quiero es estar contigo. –susurró pegándose más al mayor –Serte útil…-susurró alzándose un poco de puntas y besando a Vile en los labios, el último profundizó el beso volviéndolo fogoso y provocativo.

Siendo algo tosco, Vile tiró a Lumine contra el suelo y comenzó a retirarle la armadura. El menor no emitió queja alguna, en lugar de eso soltó varios gemidos provocativos. El Reploid de armadura violeta se concentró en admirar el cuerpo del menor, disfrutando del poco autocontrol que Lumine lograba mantener. Vile sabía que la relación de ambos era únicamente de placer… Lumine podría decir cualquier cosa, pero para él… solamente había un androide al que quería someter completamente… al que quería tener en su poder a toda costa. Y necesitaba de la mente de Lumine para ello…

Y era bastante obvio que Lumine sabía que únicamente era una pieza importante en todo el plan de Vile, pero le daba lo mismo… saber que podía estar con él, aunque fuera mientras X caía en su poder… era suficiente. Ya luego se encargaría del androide…

-Vile… -susurró Lumine cuando el mayor le volvió a besar, bajando por su cuello, clavando sus dientes en la piel blanca del menor. Las manos de Lumine recorrieron la espalda de Vile, pero éste las retiró rápidamente y las sujeto por encima de la cabeza de Lumine –A-ah… ¿Serás… violento?

-Es justo como te gusta. –susurró metiendo su mano libre entre las piernas de Lumine y sin prepararle antes, metió dos dedos dentro del Reploid, el cual se retorció en su sitio, gimiendo adolorido.

-¡Mm! ¡V-Vile! –gimió Lumine separando más sus piernas incitando al mayor con la vista que le entregaba.

Vile sonrió para sus adentros y se inclinó hasta estar frente al miembro de Lumine, que estaba ya despierto. Lo metió en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y engullirlo como si de un dulce caramelo se tratara. Lumine se movía en su sitio, alzando sus caderas y gimiendo ruidosamente. La lengua de su amante era demasiado experta y aunque ya estuviera acostumbrada a ella, sentirla era como experimentar un nuevo placer cada segundo.

-¡Vile! ¡Vile, te quiero adentro! –gimió Lumine logrando soltarse del agarre de su amante y volteando, para quedar en cuatro. Separó sus propias nalgas, dejando expuesto su ano rojo por el traro anterior de Vile –Anda… te necesito…

El Reploid mayor se relamió los labios, divertido y tomó el trasero de Lumine entre sus manos, acercó su lengua al pequeño anillo rosa del chico y comenzó a lamerlo y penetrar a Lumine con él.

-¡Aa-ah! ¡S-sí! ¡V-Vile! ¡Así! –gemía Lumine con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El sonrojo y las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas daban un aire tierno y sumiso a Lumine. Cosa que lograba excitar aún más a Vile.

El Reploid mayor se enderezó lamiendo sus labios al mismo tiempo y tras bajar un poco su ropa, sin quitar su armadura, dejó expuesto su miembro excitado y penetró con fuerza en el interior de Lumine.

-¡AAaah! –gimió con fuerza el Reploid morado, disfrutando de como el miembro de su amante llenaba por completo su interior. Se sentía increíble… lo único que lamentaba de tener a X pronto en sus manos era que se tendría que despedir de esto por un tiempo…

* * *

><p>El humo comenzó a disiparse y ya no había movimiento por parte del Maverick con forma de mamut que yacía tirado en el suelo. Completamente inconsciente. Un crujir de rocas cayendo y chocando contra el pavimento rompió un poco del silencio que reinó después de la explosión provocada por el ataque de X.<p>

Zero logró ponerse en pie, sujetando su costado que seguía derramando la extraña substancia parecida a la sangre. Miraba abrumado todo su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba X? Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar al derrumbe, con la poca fuerza que tenía comenzó a quitar rocas y piedras.

-X…-susurró angustiado, temiendo por la vida de la persona que tanto amaba –X… por favor… tienes que estar bien…

Continuó quitando cuanta roca pesada se interpusiera en su camino, hasta lograr dar con una cabellera castaña cubierta de polvo y tierra. Zero sintió apuro y sin detenerse continuó quitando las piedras hasta tener libre más de la mitad del cuerpo de X.

Estaba asustado, no iba a negarlo. Había mucho líquido oscuro saliendo debajo de X y parecía que su frente había sufrido un fuerte golpe puesto que sangraba mucho de ahí.

-X… ¡X! –gritó Zero zarandeando al menor intentando hacerle recobrar la consciencia -¡Maldición! –masculló desesperado -¡Layer! ¡Layer!

-_¡Zero! ¡Estas vivo! _–soltó la morena preocupada -_¡¿Qué diablos hacían? ¡Ya no tenemos registros de los signos vitales de X! _

-¡Necesito una unidad de rescate! –pidió Zero casi con la voz quebrada -¡X…¡X está muy mal! ¡Date prisa!

-_¡Enseguida! _–acató Layer voceando al equipo de emergencia. -_¡Ya va en camino! ¡Zero! ¿Cuál es la condición de ambos? ¿El Maverick?_

Pero Zero no tenía tiempo de contestar las preguntas de Layer, cortó comunicación y se concentró en el castaño que se desangraba frente a él. ¡¿A Zero que iba interesarle el estado del Maverick? Por culpa suya la persona que amaba se estaba muriendo y él sin poder hacer nada…

No… no era culpa del Maverick. Era únicamente suya por permitir que X se enfrentara solo contra un oponente tan poderoso como lo era ese enorme mamut. Y este era el precio de su descuido…

-Lo siento…-susurró inclinándose hasta el menor, logrando chocar su frente contra la cabeza de X –Esto es… todo mi culpa… X… no mueras. –pidió casi en un ruego, reprimiendo las lágrimas que no dejaría salir.

-Z-Zero…-susurró X apenas con un hilo de voz. Los ojos verdes del androide se mostraban apagados, como una televisión en mal funcionamiento.

Escuchar la voz de X, aunque fuera tan débil y apagada, le había dado un poco de esperanza. No se alejó ni un centímetro del pequeño.

-Aquí estoy… descuida…-susurró intentando controlar los nervios que le delataban –Estarás bien…

-¿C-cómo está el Reploid? –logró preguntar sin poder enfocar nada con su vista dañada.

¿Cómo podía preocuparle ese desgraciado Maverick?

-Él… él está bien…-confesó reprimiendo el coraje que sentía –Únicamente lo dejaste herido… está durmiendo. No te preocupes por él… ahora debes enfocarte en salir adelante… en recuperarte.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios de X, cerró los ojos –Qué bueno… que no le… pasó nada…

-Ya… no hables, no gastes energías. –pidió al oído de X –Vas a estar bien… ya lo verás. –motivó, pero más bien sentía que esas palabras iban para él, porque estaba asustado. Temía por la vida de su amigo… de su hermano…

-Zero… tengo miedo…-confesó moviendo un poco su mano intentando buscar la del rubio –A-apenas… puedo respirar… siento mi cuerpo… extraño…

Zero tomó la mano de X y entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor –Tranquilo… pronto pasará, te sentirás mejor y estarás como nuevo en poco tiempo. –susurró el mayor recogiendo algunos flequillos castaños y húmedos de sangre. Besó la cien de X tiernamente.

El androide soltó un ligero suspiro de tranquilidad y una delicada sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

-Que tibios… tus labios… -susurró alzando un poco la cabeza –Es un calor muy agradable… Zero… me hubiera gustado… que nuestra cita durara un poco más…

-¿Más? –rió apenas con fuerza –Esta fue un total fiasco… pensé que no querrías volver a tener otra cita conmigo.-bromeó Zero en un vano intento de menguar la situación.

-Tonto…-susurró dibujando una débil sonrisa que no duró mucho –Te daría… todas las citas que me pidieras… ¡Qué vergonzoso!... eso no… tenías que saberlo…

-X…-susurró Zero sintiendo como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Lo estaba perdiendo y no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía; si no tenía oportunidad se arrepentiría el resto de su vida el no confesarse. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con X en ese estado? ¡Era casi como aceptar que estaba muriendo! ¡Y se negaba si quiera a pensarlo!

Tomó a X del cuerpo para cobijarlo en sus brazos. Se tragó su sorpresa al ver la enorme herida que X tenía en el pecho, podía incluso ver parte de sus transistores y algunos cables manchados de la extraña sangre que poseían. Tragó difícilmente.

X se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Zero y soltó un suave y relajante suspiro –Que bien se siente… estar recargado en tu pecho… al menos… podré disfrutar de esto un poco… Zero…

-Deja de hablar como si no tuvieras arreglo. Dentro de poco vendrá la ayuda y tú estarás como nuevo. –motivó Zero, detestando la manera en que X se daba por vencido. Aún había esperanza, aún podía salvarse… aún…

La mano de X poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta no poder sostener la de Zero y cayó pesada contra el suelo haciendo un sonido sordo. Los ojos verdes de X terminaron de apagarse y se cerraron lentamente.

-X…-susurró Zero moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo del androide azul –X… X, despierta… ¡X! ¡X!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Madre Santa! Esto es culpa de los melodramas que me fumo a la hora de dormir. ¡Maten a Zero, ya saben! XD. ¿Pues qué les digo? Sin duda algo tiene que pasar para que Zero ya se le declare a X, porque vaya que se está viendo lento. Zero, no tenemos tantos capis XD, ¡Me largo a contestar reviews antes de que exploten en contra mía! =D.

**KURONEKONICK:** ¡Sí! Zero es el malo de toda esta historia (ovo), pero actúa con corazoncito erróneo XD. ¡Exacto como dices! Axl está en una encrucijada, aunque ahora tiene muchos más problemas ¿Qué querrá hacer Lumine con él? ¿Cómo podría afectar esto a nuestros protagonistas? ¡Bueno, para saberlo habrá que seguir leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un review! =3

**HICEHIJI:** ¡Waa! ¡Ya se me hacía que no me dejabas comentario y me pondría emo porque no me escribías! ¡Snifi! *con un pañuelo en la mano secando lágrimas de cocodrilo* ¡Pero estás aquí! Y veo que tú quieres mucho Lemmon XD. Descuida, cuando sea el momento necesario te dedicaré un capi exclusivo con puro Lemmon, pero no te aseguro que sea con flores y corazones. ¡Sí! Llegaré a los diez capítulos así sea lo último que haga. Y sí, Axl necesita un poquito de amor, y como Zero no se lo da… ¬¬. ¡Muchas gracias por el ánimo!

**HANABY:** ¡Wolaa! Te entiendo la vida estudiantil es un asco. Consume mucho. Dios bendito ya me gradué XD. ¡También esos dos son mis Mavericks favoritos! =D. Aunque Chill me da risa como habla XD. Realmente la relación de Vile y Lumine me vino casi como agua… se fue dando sola y cuando menos me di cuenta ¡Puf! Ya estaban juntos y yo "Ah caray… bueno, no me desagrada…" pero, OH sí, Vile ya tiene en la mira a cierto androide tierno e inocente…. Que mala eres con Axl… TwT… pero creo que en el siguiente capítulo no te será de santa devoción jajaja. ¡Que linda por dejar un review y que honor que pienses tan bien de mi fic! ¡Me motiva a seguir más! =D.

**LOAZEL:** ¡Bienvenido al rincón oscuro de este esqueleto! ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y me alegro mucho de que la estés disfrutando! ¡Espero no decepcionarte y seguir contando con tu apoyo en el resto de los capítulos! =D

**ZAPPHIREOCEAN:** ¡Ouch! Qué cachetadón te acaban de meter Zero (Zero: Cállate, que es tu culpa. ¬¬), bueno, sácate, que este es mi espacio. ¡Claro que habrá VileX! Creo aquí todos lo están esperando, pero como dije… para esos dos tengo un par de cosas planeadas que no tardarán en llegar. ¡Juar Juar! ¡Oigan no me vayan a matar a Zaphire-chan! ¡X, Zero! *los ve correr tras ella* ¡Oigan! ¡Osh!... Bueno… espero que regrese con vida para que siga leyendo… n.n.

¡Wow! Hoy escribí mucho, ¿No los aburro? XD, hablo demasiado, oo… pero bueno… ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! Gente, en serio no lo voy a repetir en todos los capítulos. Presiona el botoncito de abajo y te daré mucho lemmon con ZeroX, o VileX, o AxlX… ¡Cualquiera que sea tu gusto! XD ¡PRESIONALO! 3.


	8. Secreto

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**SET FREE**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo con una molesta luz que le obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, intentando acostumbrarse. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, con poca energía, pero no se sentía mal…

-Axl…-susurró la dulce voz de Cinnamon, quien apareció en el campo de visión del Hunter menor –Despertaste.

-Cinnamon…-susurró aún débil, con algo de esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cápsula y miró a su alrededor -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Spider te encontró desmayado, pero no tenías heridas de gravedad, ni daños internos en tu sistema. –contestó la enfermera –A la única conclusión que llego de tu desmayo es agotamiento, porque no me explico que lo pudo provocar.

Axl aún lucía algo desorientado, pero las palabras de Cinnamon lograron llegar completas a su cerebro y ser registradas. Miró sus manos por unos segundos; por algún extraño motivo, se sentía fuera de su propio cuerpo.

'_Tráenos a X…_'

La joya de su pecho brillo y los ojos de Axl se nublaron completamente. Una sonrisa alargada y perversa asomó en sus labios. El virus dentro de su cuerpo había comenzado a hacer efecto.

-Cinnamon…-susurró Axl obteniendo la atención de la enfermera -¿Y Zero? Salió con X… ¿Ya llegaron?

El rostro de Cinnamon se contrajo en un gesto de angustia y Axl ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Zero y X fueron atacados por un Maverick y X resultó muy herido. Zero está con él, pero LifeSaver no le da muchas esperanzas de vida.

-¿Un Maverick? –preguntó sorprendido, reprimiendo la ligera emoción que le causaba tener a X tan vulnerable. Podría llevarlo hacia Lumine con facilidad –Entiendo… iré a ver cómo están…

-¡Ah! Pero Axl… aún estas débil, debes guardar reposo. –aconsejó Cinnamon intentando recostar al Hunter. Axl logró esquivarla y se puso en pie.

-Descuida. Me siento de maravilla. –sonrió abiertamente y salió de la enfermería, dejando a Cinnamon sola.

* * *

><p>Verle encerrado en esa cápsula, con el cuerpo magullado y la conciencia abandonada, era un tortuoso aviso para Zero de su error… de saber que podría perderlo en cualquier momento y desaprovechó todas las oportunidades para poder decirle al menor lo que éste le provocaba… lo que logró descubrir…<p>

Colocó sus manos sobre el cristal transparente de la cápsula; sus ojos temblaban llenos de angustia, por su mente no dejaba de crearse posibles escenarios de una muerte para X…

-Perdóname…-susurró Zero bajando la mirada y pegando su frente contra el vidrio –Tienes que salir bien… tienes que salvarte. Aún… no sabes lo que siento por ti…

-Zero… ¿Aún estás aquí? –preguntó LifeSaver quien había entrado al cuarto de cuidados intensivos. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña pantalla verde móvil que utilizaba para monitorear los signos vitales de X –Debes irte a descansar… tú también estas herido. Necesitar un poco de atención.

-Lo mío no es grave…-aclaró Zero sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar –Con un poco de descanso estaré bien. ¿Qué pronósticos tienes para X? –miró a LifeSaver.

El Reploid médico soltó un pesado suspiro y miró al androide castaño sumergido en la inconsciencia dentro de la cápsula.

-Si no fuera por el sistema de auto reparación que ambos poseen… creo que no hubiera salvación para X… pero aunque contemos con él, las heridas de X son muy graves…

-¿Se salvará? –preguntó tajante regresando su atención a X.

-No puedo hacer un diagnóstico seguro, Zero. Te digo, el estado de X es crítico… podría no salvarse. –apuntó LifeSaver sin darle falsas esperanzas a Zero. –Únicamente nos queda esperar…-dijo como último consuelo y enseguida salió de ahí.

Zero miraba fijamente el rostro apacible de X, incluso parecía que únicamente dormía, pero ambos sabían que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, teniendo a la última como una opción más segura.

-No te puedes rendir…-motivó Zero colocando una mano en el vidrio de la cápsula –No puedes rendirte porque aún… tienes que saber lo que siento por ti.

Sin haber entrado, Axl le espiaba desde la puerta, logrando escuchar la última frase del androide rojo. Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más y se pasó la lengua por los labios de una manera enferma. Se alejó de ahí, con Zero en la habitación no podía hacer nada… tendría que esperar un poco más. De todas maneras, no tenía prisa y podía divertirse un poco…

Pasaron dos días que se llevaron con ellos las pocas esperanzas de Zero en que X despertara, LifeSaver no le informaba nada sobre el castaño y eso le irritaba. Pero tampoco podía estar encerrado en la enfermería. Los Hunters lo necesitaban y estaba seguro de que X no querría verlo así…

Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras caminaba con aire abrumado, en el camino se encontró con Massimo y ahí recordó la pelea de X contra el Maverick.

-¡Massimo! –le habló el rubio captando la atención del enorme Reploid.

-Zero, ¿Cómo siguió X? –preguntó Massimo deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo.

-Ah… LifeSaver no me ha informado nada aún, supongo que eso significa que sigue igual. –apuntó Zero bajando ligeramente la cabeza, negó débilmente y recordó sus dudas –Tu siempre te la pasas en el área de entrenamiento… ¿Habías visto a X ahí?

Massimo ladeó la cabeza y enseguida recordó los entrenamientos en los que había ayudado a X y las muchas veces que el joven androide le había demostrado su enorme capacidad.

'_Zero se rehúsa a que haga esto, así que digamos que lo estoy haciendo a escondidas. Así me evito sus quejas y palabrerías._'

-B-bueno…-rascó su mejilla torpemente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Massimo, por favor… necesito saberlo. –pidió casi rogando Zero. Massimo sintió algo de culpa, pero podía ver la ligera urgencia por la que Zero estaba pasando, soltó un pesado suspiro –Sí… tenía más o menos dos semanas entrenando conmigo. No quería decirte nada porque pensaba que te opondrías…

Zero bajó ligeramente la mirada 'Por eso se movía tan bien en la pelea…' pensó ya con la cabeza un poco más aclarada -¿En su entrenamiento hizo algún extraño movimiento o algo que no hubieras visto en otro Reploid?

-¿Algo extraño? No la verdad. X demostró capacidades muy normales en un Hunter de clase B. –informó Massimo -¿A qué te refieres con extraños movimientos?

-No, a nada. –negó agradeciendo la atención de Massimo -¡Una última cosa! ¿Le enseñaste alguna técnica que tuviera que ver con tornados o algo?

-Yo no sé mucho de técnicas, Zero… eso ya lo sabes. Si demostró una técnica así, no la aprendió de mí.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por tu tiempo. Nos vemos, Massimo. –se despidió Zero dejando solo al Reploid. Massimo tenía gesto de no haber entendido ni un poco del extraño interrogatorio de Zero.

'Massimo entrenó un poco a X… pero ¿De dónde aprendió a barrerse en el suelo a esa velocidad y el extraño tornado de aire que salió de su buster?'. Podía reconocer esa técnica, era del Maverick Storm Eagle. X la había aprendido, seguramente de la batalla que tuvieron con él… ¿Acaso a esto se refería el Dr. Light con el potencial ilimitado de X? X era capaz de aprender y asimilar… cosa que un Reploid común no podía hacer.

-¡Zero! – la voz alegre de Axl sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos y el menor no dudó en tirársele a los brazos -¡Al fin puedo verte!

-Axl…-susurró Zero recordando la relación que ambos tenían. Debía arreglar las cosas con Axl antes de hacer cualquier cosa con X… no era justo para su compañero que jugara con sus sentimientos –Layer me comentó que estabas también en la enfermería. ¿Estás bien?

Axl alzó la mirada y asintió. Un delicado rosa cubría sus mejillas. Zero se extrañó al notar una peculiaridad en la mirada de Axl, pero no logró descifrar exactamente lo que era y terminó dejándolo de lado.

-Estoy muy bien. Pero no me fuiste a visitar ni un solo minuto. Eres cruel. –se quejó con aire infantil.

-Perdóname…-susurró el rubio acariciando la cabeza del pequeño –Me ciclé con X…

-Sí, me enteré que está herido de gravedad. –dijo Axl separándose del mayor y contrayendo el gesto con aire triste –No lo supiste cuidar, Zero…-dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eh? –Zero se sorprendió por semejante acusación –Axl… yo no…

-A mí no me tienes que explicar nada… me alegro mucho de que no sea yo quien te interese. Porque de ser así… hace mucho estaría muerto bajo tu cuidado. –apuntó Axl cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, lucía falsamente afligido –Pobre X…

Zero afiló la mirada, intentando no dejarse llevar por el coraje y culpabilidad que las palabras de Axl lograban infiltrarle.

-No estuviste ahí… no sabes que ocurrió. –sentenció decidiendo que lo mejor era irse. Si seguía con el menor terminaría matándolo.

Axl lo siguió con la mirada y antes de perderle de vista le soltó casi con burla -¿Le dirás que lo amas?

Zero se congeló en su sitio ¿Axl sabía? ¡¿Desde cuándo? Volteó lentamente hasta el menor, enfocando sus ojos contra los verdes del castaño. Definitivamente Axl estaba muy raro.

-Sí. Se lo diré en cuanto despierte. –confesó y siguió su camino.

Axl quedó quieto en su sitio y amplió su sonrisa –Ya veremos, Zero… ahora menos que nunca me detendré… ¡Tengo mucho con que jugar!

* * *

><p>Su mano reaccionó y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el reflejo del vidrio de la cápsula que lo primero que vio. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y notó un par de máquinas que al parecer monitoreaban su estado. Todo estaba tan blanco. Demasiado enfermizo para él.<p>

La sombra enorme de LifeSaver le hizo reaccionar y alzar la mirada. X aún estaba algo aturdido y confundido.

-Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te encuentra? –preguntó LifeSaver abriendo la tapa de la cápsula comenzando a revisar el pecho de X. –Fue una pelea muy peligrosa… deberías tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez.

¿Pelea?... Ahora lo recordaba, estaba luchando contra un Maverick y luego, todo se volvía negro. Se tensó enseguida.

-¡Zero! ¿Dónde está Zero? –preguntó preocupado tomando la mano de LifeSaver.

-Descuida, él está muy bien… le tengo prohibido entrar, no se despegaba de ti y así no se puede trabajar. –sonrió el hombre intentando con ello que el menor se tranquilizara.

-¿Zero… estuvo todo el tiempo aquí? –preguntó relajándose y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Tanto así le preocupaba? Una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado.

Las maquinas detectaron el cambio en el cuerpo de X y LifeSaver le miró de reojo. Sonrió perceptivo y sin notar nada grave en el cuerpo del castaño, le acarició la cabeza.

-Se alegrará demasiado al saber que estás fuera de peligro, pero aún debes reposar un poco más.

Las primeras palabras del médico lograron que X se sonrojara con mucha más fuerza y se sintiera cohibido y apenado.

-G-gracias… LifeSaver…-susurró en bajito. Estaba emocionado, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Zero… de agradecerle que lo estuviera cuidando.

-¡X! –la voz animada de Axl rompió la atmosfera romántica y soñadora que el androide azul se había formado solo -¡Despertaste! ¡Qué bueno!

X intentó sentarse en la cápsula lográndolo apenas y teniendo que descansar casi enseguida, pero de estar acostado a sentado era mucha la diferencia. Así se sentía más cómodo.

-Axl… me alegra verte.

-Mira nada más como te dejó Zero. –se quejó el Reploid de la cicatriz –Si hubieras estado conmigo jamás permitiría si quiera que te tocaran.

-Zero no tuvo la culpa, Axl…-confesó X sin ofenderse por las palabras de su compañero –Yo quise pelear contra el Maverick… Zero intentó detenerme, pero parece que suelo ser muy necio.

-No importa. Pudo haber hecho muchas más cosas para evitar que salieras herido. –seguía quejándose Axl casi como si estuviera convencido del mal que Zero hacía.

A X le extrañó demasiado la actitud de Axl, él jamás acostumbraba a culpar a Zero tan fervientemente. Al contrario… Axl era siempre el primero en defenderle o justificarle. Tuvo que dejar sus dudas de lado, tampoco podía asegurar nada… seguramente había vuelto a pelear y Axl únicamente estaba enojado. Decidió dedicarle una sonrisa al menor.

-Ya me quejaré después con él.

Axl sintió sus mejillas arder, las sonrisas de X tenían algo que podían desarmar a cualquiera. Negó internamente y su rostro se ensombreció. Pero aun así tenía un plan que seguir… tomó la mano de X y la llevó a su mejilla acariciándola.

-Me alegro de tenerte con bien… estaba tan asustado.

X mostró una mirada confundida por la actitud de Axl –Lamento el haberte preocupado… a todos. –corrigió inconscientemente, sin saber por qué.

Axl sonrió divertido y se inclinó un poco más a X, casi subiendo una pierna en la cápsula del castaño; tomó las mejillas de X entre sus manos y se relamió los labios insinuantemente.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… o podría castigarte…-advirtió con todo divertido acorralando a X.

-A-Axl…-susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la cercanía tan comprometedora que ambos tenían. ¿Y qué se supone que estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Axl actuaba de esa manera con él? Sus brazos lograron responder al pedido de su cerebro y pegó las manos al pecho de Axl, intentando alejarlo.

-Siempre me has llamado la atención X…-confesó el Reploid ladeando un poco la cabeza y susurrando esas palabras contra los labios del castaño, sin rozarlos, ganados un estremecimiento por parte de X, quien cohibido desvió el rostro, dejando expuesto su cuello a los labios de Axl, el reploid no dudó en enterrar sus labios en la blanca piel del androide azul. Lamiendo y besando a su antojo.

-¡Axl! –se sorprendió X con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas, apretando sus manos en dos puños. Los labios de su compañero lograban hacerlo sentir extraño. ¡Nadie jamás había hecho algo así con él! Se sentía vulnerable y casi obligado –E-espera… no…

Axl no obedeció los pedidos de X, y continuó besando su cuello con tanto morbo y lujuria que logró sacar un gemido de la garganta de X.

Sorprendido se tapó la boca. ¿Ese había sido él? No, no había sonado como él, esa voz era mucho más aguda y… le pareció que lo disfrutaba. ¡Definitivamente no estaba disfrutando de lo que Axl le hacía!

Axl mostró una sonrisa perversa y clavó sus dientes en la virgen piel de X; quien soltó un gemido. La pierna de Axl se hizo paso entre las piernas del herido y su rodilla chocó contra la entrepierna del castaño, estimulándola a su antojo, presionando contra ella.

-¡A-ah! –gimió de nueva cuenta X intentando cerrar sus piernas, estaba perdiendo el control sobre su propio cuerpo, si dejaba que todo continuara… 'Z-Zero…' pensó acongojado, sintiendo culpa por lo que estaba permitiendo.

-X…-susurró Axl bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna del androide y comenzando a masajearla y apretarla para excitar más a su compañero –Te amo…-confesó al oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de X, ganándose otro gemido descontrolado –Te amo tanto…

Los ojos de X se abrieron incrédulos por la confesión de Axl. Miró al Reploid que parecía rogarle con la mirada a que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Axl dejó de tocarlo y besarle, para quedar sentado entre las piernas de X.

-No me puedes culpar…-susurró dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de X, éste resintió un poco el peso. Aún estaba algo débil –Pero si no te lo decía iba a explotar…

-Axl…-susurró intentando que su cuerpo se relajara un poco, aún se sentía extraño por los anteriores acosos del chico. Debía poner su mente en blanco.

-¡X, LifeSaver me dijo…! –pero la voz de Zero calló lentamente al encontrar a sus dos amigos casi uno encima del otro. X y Axl voltearon a la puerta. El segundo mostró una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro y X en cambio se sintió aliviado al tener a Zero ahí -¿Qué rayos…?

Axl se alejó de X y se levantó de la cápsula, miró al androide azul con gesto falsamente adolorido y al voltear a ver a Zero, le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

-X y yo únicamente hablábamos… los dejo solos. –y se marchó de ahí.

X recogió sus piernas y recargó la frente en sus rodillas. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba demasiado confundido…

-X…-susurró Zero preocupado por la actitud de éste -¿Pasó algo?

Negó sin moverse un poco, no tenía la cara para ver a Zero. Sentía demasiada vergüenza. El rubio tomó el hombro de X y con cuidado lo obligó a verle a la cara.

-Tranquilo… -susurró sonriéndole cariñosamente. X sintió sus mejillas arder de nueva cuenta y fue contagiado por la calma de Zero. –Me alegro de ver que ya estás mucho mejor…

-Gracias, Zero… por preocuparte por mi…-susurró sintiendo su corazón acelerado, pero no era como con Axl… donde sentía un poco de miedo. No, en este momento estaba emocionado, feliz… de tener a Zero junto a él –Y… perdóname… te preocupé por mi necedad de cambiar algo que… no tiene arreglo…-bajó la mirada apenado.

-No, X… al contrario. A ti debo agradecerte. –X lo miró curioso –Por tu fe en los Mavericks… me recordaste que peleo por una causa… no por mandato. Tú eres… todo un Maverick Hunter.

A X le hizo ilusión escuchar tal aprobación, más viniendo de Zero, quien siempre se mostraba reacio a verlo pelear y ahora… lo había alagado por una victoria. Se sentía tan feliz.

Zero recordó enseguida a lo que había venido al visitar a X. Carraspeó un poco y se relamió los labios algo dudoso. Había buscado el valor en todo el camino hacia la enfermería para poder confesarle a X lo que sentía por él y ahora, al tenerlo ahí… simplemente todo se había vuelto difícil y estúpido.

-X… yo… la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

El androide azul ladeó la cabeza, esperando paciente a que Zero continuara, pero el rubio ya sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Jamás pensó que el declararle a alguien tus sentimientos fuera tan difícil… pero X no era simplemente _alguien_… era su hermano. ¡Del cual estaba completamente enamorado! Pero ya no se iba a complicar la vida con eso… X no lo recordaba, entonces él no tenía nada que temer… podía estar a su lado, justo como Zero tanto deseaba.

-Yo… yo quiero…

-Zero estás balbuceando. –se burló cariñosamente X sintiendo ternura por ver a Zero tan nervioso.

-No me estás ayudando. –se quejó con cara de pocos amigos. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó la mano del menor, sintiéndola tibia y suave –Esto es algo difícil… es que… X, yo… tú me… tú me…

-¡X! –se escuchó un coreo de personas, tanto Zero, como X se sorprendieron y miraron hacia la entrada de la enfermería. Ahí estaban Alia, Layer, Pallete, Massimo, Spider y Cinnamon. Felices de ver al androide azul despierto. Todos se acercaron dejando a Zero de lado, comenzando a halagar el trabajo y esfuerzo que X había realizado al atrapar al Maverick.

Zero estaba pasmado. Tan fácil era que un grupo de personas lograran arrebatarte la decisión de algo y ahora se sentía como un completo idiota. Soltó un suspiro y una risilla se asomó en sus labios.

-Bien… no era el momento. Lo mejor será esperar a que se recupere.

-Fue una batalla increíble, X. Pero procura no asustarnos así otra vez. –apuntó Alia cruzando sus brazos algo enojada, pero enseguida se recuperó y abrazó a X –¡Me pone tan feliz verte bien!

-Gracias, Alia. Intentaré no ser tan impulsivo. –sonrió X; los brazos de Spider pasaron por su cintura y de repente ya se encontraba con el rostro del hombre de negro muy cerca del suyo. Un delicado rosa se posó en sus mejillas.

-Sería una pena tener que perder a tan delicioso miembro de los Hunter. –dijo lo suficientemente claro para que X y los presentes le escucharan. Zero tomó del hombro a Spider captando su atención.

-Suéltalo, Spider. –apuntó secamente el rubio con un aura negra a su alrededor. El nombrado ni lo dudó dos segundos cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable de X. Todos sudaron una gota por el carácter tan sobreprotector de Zero.

-Ya hasta pareces su hermano mayor, Zero. –bromeó Pallete riendo. Layer secundó la idea divertida.

-¡Pero no lo somos! –dijeron al mismo tiempo X y Zero, luciendo ambos desconformes con la idea. Se miraron enseguida y se sonrojaron por sus palabras.

-¡El coronel Signas está tan orgulloso de ti que piensa hacerte Hunter de Clase B! –motivó Massimo entusiasmado, dejando de lado las palabrerías anteriores y concentrándose en lo que realmente importaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Es cierto? Pero ni siquiera he participado en las pruebas. –recordó X mirando a Massimo con interés. Tener la aprobación del coronel para convertirse en un Hunter sin duda era la mejor noticia de todas.

-Analizó tu batalla contra el Maverick y dice que tu potencial de pelea es increíble y no debe desperdiciarse. Creo que en tu caso la prueba será solo simbólica. –aclaró Layer que había permanecido en silencio. Cinnamon la miró asombrada y motivó a X en la idea.

-Vaya… no pensé que el coronel fuera a estar interesado en los errores que cometí. –dijo X algo avergonzado –Casi me cuesta la vida… y la de Zero. –miró de reojo al rubio, pero éste le sonrió cariñoso. X correspondió el gesto.

-¡Qué va! Mira que cuando el coronel piensa que alguien vale la pena es porque lo vale. –motivó Spider sin acercarse a X por la anterior advertencia de Zero –Ahora nada más te queda probar que en verdad tienes el interés de ser un Hunter.

X asintió emocionado por la idea. Esperaba ansioso las pruebas para seleccionar a los Hunters nuevos. Ahora más que nunca debía demostrar de lo que era capaz y dar lo mejor de sí. Un nuevo brillo asomó a sus ojos. Éste mostrando la emoción y seguridad en su potencial.

* * *

><p>-Entonces… el virus ya está controlando a uno de los Maverick Hunters. –apuntó Sigma sentado en la enorme silla que le alzaba de los demás Mavericks. Lumine estaba hincado frente a él, mientras que Vile estaba sentado en el mismo alfeizar de la ventana. Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger y Launch Octopus, los últimos Mavericks del escuadrón de Sigma, esperaban ansiosos el momento de pelear contra los Hunters. -¿Y ese Hunter cuando nos traerá al androide?<p>

-Es algo que no podría decirle con precisión, mi señor. –apuntó Lumine sin alzar la mirada –El virus controla todo su sistema, pero actúa conforme al carácter de su portador. Si éste es un sanguinario, seguro no dudará en eliminar a toda la base en segundos, pero si es un niño… como en este caso… pues tomará un poco de tiempo, pero creo que será lo mejor.

-No estamos para juegos, Lumine. –sentenció Sigma sin mostrarse contento con las palabras de Lumine –Quiero a ese androide aquí cuanto antes. Sin perder más tiempo. Creas un arma casi perfecta y sales con idioteces como ésta…

Lumine resintió las duras palabras de Sigma y asintió duramente. Lo detestaba 'Pero es cuestión de tiempo, Sigma… es cuestión de tiempo para verte derrocado.' Sonrió y miró de reojo a Vile que parecía ajeno a la conversación. 'Descuida, Vile… es a ti a quien quiero complacer…'

Vile miraba por la ventana, tenía una vista casi perfecta de la base de los Maverick Hunters, aunque algo alejado. Estaba ligeramente ansioso, pronto tendría a X y su ilimitado poder en sus manos… sometiéndolo a cuanto placer destructivo se le ocurriera. O bien… cualquier placer de índole sexual… cualquiera de las dos era demasiado llamativa.

* * *

><p>La puerta se deslizó y Axl paseó su mirada por todo el lugar. La habitación de Zero era demasiado sobria y carecía de color o algo que la alegrara. Sonrió al ver que el dueño no estaba y miró la pequeña abertura de la pantalla de la computadora de Zero. Se acercó a ella y la activó, un monitor verde apareció frente a él y Axl comenzó a buscar en los archivos de la computadora.<p>

Y tal como las memorias de su portador mostraban. Efectivamente Zero tenía todos los archivos de su creación, pero aquello no le servía, tenía que buscar algo más… algo que lograra destruir toda la confianza, seguridad y cariño que Zero había logrado construir en X… se relamió los labios divertido.

Encontró un archivo llamado **PROYECTO X**. Alzó una ceja y lo presionó, frente a él se mostraron varios archivos y bitácoras. Comenzó a leer una por una. Quedó pasmado al enterarse de que el Dr. Light era el mismo creador tanto de Zero como de X…

-Todo el tiempo lo supo y nunca se lo dijo…-amplió su sonrisa –Esto seguramente le encantará a X… -hizo una copia de cada archivo, video y fotografía que respaldara su próxima acusación. Y lo que marcaría la separación de ambos androides por siempre.

* * *

><p>Ya por fin había sido dado de alta. Aunque LifeSaver le había dejado muy en claro que sus actividades diarias podría retomarlas en un par de días más, le aseguró que para la competencia de Hunters estaría como nuevo. Eso lo había alegrado mucho, tanto esperando ese momento para que al final no pudiera participar en él.<p>

-¡X! –la jovial voz de Axl lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía al menor pegado de su cintura -¡Qué bueno que ya te dieron de alta!

-Axl. –sonrió X sin quitarse al menor, después de todo le causaba ternura tenerlo tan pegado a él, el menor despertaba ese instinto sobreprotector en él –Te noto muy feliz.

-Es que lo estoy. –dijo mirando a X a los ojos –Hoy será un día lleno de muchas sorpresas. Y la mayoría centradas en ti.

-¿En mí? –preguntó X ladeando la cabeza. Axl asintió y con toda la intención de besar a X en los labios se acercó a éste, pero el androide desvió el rostro y los labios de Axl cayeron en su mejilla. –Axl… yo…

-Me gustas. –repitió el niño sin borrar su sonrisa. X sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Vaya, aquí estaban los dos. –la voz de Zero los sacó a ambos de su conversación. El rubio lucía ligeramente molesto.

Axl amplió su gesto divertido –Ya, Zero… que yo sepa X no tiene dueño. Pero ya va siendo hora de que le digas a X lo que sientes por él.

Tanto X como Zero se sorprendieron por el atrevimiento de Axl. Zero experimento una sensación de traición.

-¿De qué hablas, Axl? –preguntó X sin apartar sus ojos de los azules de Zero.

-¿Pues que no es obvio? –preguntó Axl cruzando sus brazos. Zero se tensó –Creo que ya todos en la base lo saben…

-Axl, basta. –casi ordenó Zero -¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando muy extraño.

-¿Raro? –preguntó señalándose a sí mismo –¿A qué le tienes miedo, Zero? –preguntó alejándose de X y acortando la distancia entre el rubio y él. Quedó cerca de su oído y tras ponerse en puntas y usar el pecho de Zero como soporte, le susurró -¿A qué sepa la clase de depravado que eres?

El cuerpo de Zero quedó paralizado por la acusación de Axl. ¿Qué era lo que sabía ese chiquillo? X de repente se había sentido ajeno a la conversación. Zero se alejó un poco de Axl para mirarle a los ojos. Los del menor reflejaban mera diversión y algo que lo dejó mucho más confundido a Zero… pero no logró descifrar que era.

Axl retrocedió dos pasos –Me voy, es obvio que ustedes quieren estar solos. –dijo mirando a X –Nos vemos. –le dijo casi con aire coqueto. X alzó la mano para despedirlo y ya una vez solos miró a Zero con ojos curiosos.

-No tienes que decirme nada, si no quieres. –disculpó X caminando hasta una pequeña banca que había en el jardín artificial de la base –Axl está muy raro, creo que únicamente está jugando. –recordó su acercamiento en el hospital.

Zero se sentó junto al menor y miró el mismo cielo azul que el castaño miraba –Tal vez, pero… en algo tiene razón. Hay algo que… debo decirte.

X miró de reojo a Zero -¿Es lo que ibas a decirme en la enfermería? –Zero asintió –Te escucho entonces…

Zero bajó la mirada y se relamió los labios cansadamente. Ahí estaba otra vez, vaya… definitivamente un tema como el amor era lo más difícil que podría tratar… no tenía idea de cómo se sentía X a su lado, o si quiera si le gustaba un poco. Sabía que lo quería… eso era más que obvio… ¿Pero qué tipo de sentir era el de X?

-X… -tomó la mano del menor disimuladamente –Me gustas…-susurró sin atreverse a mirar al aludido.

X abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? Zero acababa de confesarse… diciéndole que le gustaba. ¡Qué él! ¡X! Le gustaba. Era increíble como su corazón podía latir con tanta prisa que parecía que saldría volando de su pecho. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en su vientre que le agradó. ¿Acaso estaba feliz? ¿Por qué no podía decir nada? ¡Estaba mudo!

-No sé desde cuando… y puede que sea molesto lo que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. –confesó Zero girando el rostro en dirección a X. Iba a continuar hablando pero el peso del cuerpo de X sobre sí y los brazos alrededor de su cuello lo acallaron dejándolo perplejo -¿X?

El cuerpo de X temblaba, su emoción era tanta que la única manera en la que podía expresarlo era con esos molestos temblores que lo hacían sentir vulnerable.

-Zero… tú… tú también me gusta…

El rostro de Zero se iluminó por la afirmativa de X. Estaba siendo correspondido. X sentía lo mismo que él… y eso no podía dejarlo más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba. Rodeó la cintura del menor y soltó un suspiro que no sabía tenía guardado. Uno de alivio…

Tomó las mejillas de X entre sus manos y lo obligó a verle a la cara. X estaba sonrojado y a Zero le parecía muy tierno.

-Te amo…-susurró acercándose al androide azul con la intención de besarle. X esta vez no se alejó, cerró sus ojos justo como Zero; el beso fue tierno, cálido… era un experiencia nueva para ambos… un beso dado con amor, correspondido por la otra persona… no era nada comparado con uno dado por lujuria o placer. Era como sentir el tiempo detenerse… como si sus corazones se sincronizaran… y se volvían uno con esa pequeña e inocente entrega.

Pero Zero estaba acostumbrado a algo un poco más atrevido y sensual. Afianzando su mano en la cintura del castaño y pegándolo más a su cuerpo; subió su mano libre hasta el mentón de X y le separó los labios al bajarlo un poco. Zero se atrevió a meter su lengua dentro de la boca del nuevo Hunter. Sintiendo la tímida lengua de X completamente quieta, Zero no perdió tiempo en querer incitarla a que jugara con él.

X abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e intentó separarse de Zero al sentir la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca -¡Z-Zero! –murmuró intentando romper el beso, pero el mencionado no le dio tregua y atrapó de nueva cuenta sus labios. X estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por el nuevo beso que estaba experimentando con Zero… éste no era suave y tierno… era insinuante y provocativo…

Por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse y un fino hilo de saliva terminó uniéndolos. X estaba agitado y algo atontado por el beso, pero sonrió rompiendo la unión de saliva. Zero pasó su pulgar limpiando el rastro de saliva y besó la frente del menor.

-Fue tu primer beso…

X parpadeó y frunció el cejo ofendido. Tomó de las mejillas a Zero y las jaló -¿Estás diciendo que beso mal?

-¡Aw! –se soltó del castaño y sobó su rostro –No dije eso, simplemente que me agrada haber sido el primero.

X se cruzó de brazos sin estar muy convencido de la respuesta de Zero –Idiota… debería golpearte por ser tan directo.

-Ya, tampoco seas tan sensible. –sonrió Zero pegando a X contra su cuerpo para sentirlo muy cerca de él, enterró su nariz en el cuello del castaño y aspiró su aroma –Aún estoy sorprendido… tenerte así…no me la creo.

X se relajó en los brazos de Zero y entrecerró los ojos –Yo tampoco… pero me siento feliz… -un delicado rosa se coloreó en sus mejillas.

Bueno… no había sido tan difícil y apocalíptico como sus sueños y pensamientos se lo habían hecho creer… X estaba con él. También le quería y si dejaba de mortificarse por el pequeño detalle de que eran hermanos… todo podía ser perfecto. Sí… estaba bien. El mundo aún no había explotado, por lo tanto… estaba bien lo que sentía por X… así como estaba correcto ser correspondido… ya estaba cansado de dudar… disfrutaría ese momento. Su ahora… su presente…

-Veo que ya se dijeron todo. –la voz de Axl bastó para romper la atmosfera que ambos Hunters se habían creado. Zero y X miraron al menor curiosos.

X recordó la confesión de Axl y se sintió un tanto culpable. Debía explicarle, ¿No?

-Axl… verás…

-No me lo expliques, X. –dijo tranquilo Axl cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda –Sencillamente quería ver que tanto podían interferir mis sentimientos en los tuyos. Pero veo que fue en vano. –se llevó una mano a la mejilla –Realmente amas a Zero. ¡Qué conmovedor!

X sonrió tímido, pero a Zero no le parecía que Axl estuviera hablando con la verdad, más bien su tono de voz era burlón y hasta molesto.

-Es una pena…-susurró Axl bajando la mirada. –Te fijaste en la persona menos indicada, X…

X frunció ligeramente el cejo, intentando que las palabras de Axl no le afectaran. Zero en cambio comenzó a sentir un ligero apuro por llevarse a Axl de ahí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-Axl… ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?

El mencionado negó y escondió de nueva cuenta sus manos tras su espalda. Miró cuidadosamente a los dos Hunters frente a él y un odio comenzó a hacer hervir su pecho. Podía sentirlo… el dolor de su portador. Su tristeza al saberse desplazado… podría ser que conscientemente el verdadero Axl no supiera nada… pero podía sentir lo que ese virus estaba viviendo…

-Realmente no tienes nada que amar de éste Hunter. –sentenció Axl despectivo. –No es más que un androide egoísta y frío que piensa únicamente en su bienestar. En sus deseos.

-Axl, basta. –pidió X resintiendo la manera en la que su amigo se expresaba de la persona que amaba –No puedes hablar así de Zero…

-¡Ah, pero claro que puedo! –apuntó Axl irritado, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas '¿Te estas arrepintiendo, Axl?' preguntó el mismo virus dentro de su mente 'Descuida… esto será divertido… Zero se lo merece… por jugar contigo…'

-Déjalo, X. –soltó Zero cruzándose de brazos –Axl no es más que un chiquillo mimado que no puede aceptar la realidad y prefiere molestar a otros.

-¿Eso piensas? –preguntó Axl bajando la mirada, sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad. El virus había dejado su consciencia. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos -¿Eso… es lo que piensas de mí, Zero?

-¿Qué más podría pensar de ti? –soltó Zero con crueldad –Nada más has estado viniendo de acá para allá con ese estúpido comportamiento que nada más te vuelve molesto a ojos de todos.

-¿Molesto?...-susurró sintiendo su corazón aplastarse por la frialdad en las palabras de Zero, de su Zero –Entiendo… siempre fui… una molestia para ti… jamás me viste como a alguien que en verdad valiera la pena.

Zero se quedó callado. Axl ya no estaba actuando a sus provocaciones como había unos segundos. Le parecía que ahora tenía en frente al mismo niño tierno y carente de amor que tanto protegía. Un latigazo de culpa golpeó su corazón. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Los ojos de Axl volvieron a nublarse y el niño soltó una sonora carcajada que heló la sangre de Zero y X. El virus había retomado el control del cuerpo de Axl.

-Ya basta de juegos… ustedes comienzan a ser tan aburridos. –soltó Axl sacando de su espalda un monitor verde que mostraban todas las bitácoras que Zero tenía del Dr. Light -¿Sabes qué es esto, X?

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron en sorpresa por lo que Axl estaba haciendo. No se atrevería… no sería capaz… podía reconocer esos archivos donde fuera. Tantos años viéndolos y memorizándolos… ¿Cómo es que Axl había dado con ellos? Un temor comenzó a penetrarle el cuerpo.

-En tu cara se ve la duda ¡Si la vieras, Zero! –se burló Axl divertido –Pero no deberías dejar este tipo de archivos a fácil acceso. Niños como yo podemos hacer uso indebido de él.

-¿Qué es eso, Zero? –preguntó X preocupado notando como su pareja prácticamente estaba temblando –Zero…

-Verás, X…-comenzó Axl mientras fingía que miraba los archivos –Todo esto que ves aquí son documentos que Zero guardaba muy celosamente de ti. Es su pequeño secretito.

X prestó atención a las palabras de Axl. ¿Algo que Zero le ocultaba? Aquello le había ofendido un poco, pero tampoco podía culpar a Zero… todos tenían sus propios secretos… pero aun así la curiosidad podía más con él y el ansia de saber qué era lo tenía expectante.

-¿Zero ya te comentó que tenía muchos años buscándote? –preguntó Axl –Porque él ya sabía de tu existencia.

-¡Cierra la boca, Axl! –demandó Zero acortando la distancia entre ambos y tomando al niño del cuello de la armadura -¡¿Qué se supone que pretendes? –gruñó entre dientes.

-Que sepa de una vez la clase de basura que eres. –dijo tranquilamente sin dejar su sonrisa –No puedes mentirle siempre a la persona que se supone amas, Zero.

-Zero… ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Deja hablar a Axl! –pidió X ansioso. Zero estaba actuando a la defensiva, entonces era verdad… algo había que Zero le ocultaba y por como lo veía… era algo muy serio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_ ¡Ora sí se armó! En el siguiente capitulo tendremos lo que todas hemos estado esperando... pero no diré que es XD (Por dios, ya todos lo saben ¬¬...). Ando pasando mega rápido .. Apenas tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo y ya ando ocupada otra vez T.T. Esta vez no podré contestar reviews, pero eso no significa que no los agradeceré… ¡GRACIAS!, No, no se crean =D. Un agradecimiento muy especial a **KURONEKO003**,** IRISRECEPTOR**,** LOAZEL**, **HANABY**,** HICEHIJI **y** ZAPHIREOCEAN**. Muchas gracias por siempre tomarse un tiempo para leer mi fic y dejar un comentario. ¡Me motivan a seguir! =D.


	9. Nueva Busqueda

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**Advertencia:** Pues hay lemmon (escucha el grito emocionado de las lectoras) seee, pero no esperen mucho... estoy mega oxidada en eso XD, a ver que tal salió, ustedes juzguen =D.

**SET FREE**

X seguía impaciente. Esperando a que Axl hablara de una vez por todas lo que Zero tanto escondía. Sus ojos verdes temblaban ligeramente. Zero aún no soltaba a Axl y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Axl en cambio tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, cosa que encolerizaba mucho más a Zero.

-¿Qué pretendes, Axl? –preguntó entre dientes Zero, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de su compañero. ¡Era increíble que el propio Axl fuera a traicionarlo de aquella manera tan ruin!

-¿Axl?...-susurró ladeando la cabeza, las pupilas verdes se dilataron y su sonrisa se desfiguró aún más –Ese chiquillo hace mucho que dejó de controlar este cuerpo. –susurró tomando la mano de Zero y lanzarlo lejos de él. Haciéndole chocar contra uno de los árboles artificiales del jardín.

-¡Zero! –gritó X con la intención de ir a ayudarle, pero el cuerpo de Axl se le atravesó y cuando menos logró ver, el menor ya lo tenía acorralado –Axl… ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así…

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? –preguntó burlón –Deberías enfocarte en lo que realmente importa. –miró de reojo a Zero que intentaba recuperarse del golpe. Regresó su atención a X y le tendió los archivos –Esto aclarará un poco tu mente.

X miró dudoso el monitor verde que brillaba frente a él. Si lo veía… sabría aquello que Zero le ocultaba con tanto ahínco. Sus manos temblaron al momento en el que X las subía. Tragó con dificultad, miró de reojo a Zero.

-No… ¡X, no! –pidió el androide rojo al lograr ponerse en pie, pero el golpe, sumándole su herida que aún necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sanar completamente, le hacían la tarea difícil de estar estable. '¡No veas eso!'

-¡Anda, X, que no tengo tu tiempo! –presionó Axl entre dientes, X dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar.

X negó rápidamente –Zero… Zero no quiere… -susurró mirando de reojo al androide rojo que estaba a varios metros de él –Axl… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No seas idiota! –rugió Axl alzando su brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia Zero. Un extraño rayo negro apareció y rodeó por completo el cuerpo del rubio, obligándolo a caer de rodillas -¡Ahora, toma los malditos archivos o te juro que lo mato!

-¡Zero! –preocupó X sin poder moverse de su sitio. ¿Desde cuándo Axl tenía semejante poder? Dubitativo, tomó el monitor verde, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Algo le decía que no debía leerlos, porque perdería a Zero para siempre.

-¡Léelos! –ordenó apretando más el cuerpo de Zero dentro de la espesa nube negra. Se escuchó el grave lamento del rubio.

-Deja de lastimar a Zero… por favor. –pidió X apretando el pequeño monitor contra su pecho. Axl amplió su sonrisa, divertido al ver como el androide azul sufría por no saber qué hacer.

-Terminaré aplastando a Zero si no haces lo que te digo, X. –amenazó Axl dando más presión a su energía. Un quejido de Zero alertó a X, sin darle más opción que leer el monitor verde.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya los estoy leyendo! –soltó X reprimiendo las ganas de querer atacar a Axl. No era su estilo, no lastimaría al pequeño que estimaba tanto. Sus ojos se paseaban apresurados por las letras del monitor, poco a poco alentando su recorrido por lo que estaba leyendo…

¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Por qué Zero temía que viera bitácoras registradas de un tal Dr. Light que hablaba sobre la construcción del rubio? Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

'Zero tonto… ¿Pensaste que me pondría celoso si sabía que tu conocías a tu creador?' se preguntó X un poco más calmado pasando los archivos. Axl no borraba su sonrisa y Zero en cambio intentaba ponerse en pie sin éxito alguno.

Estaba asustado. Preocupado por lo que X pensaría de él al darse cuenta de todo lo que le ocultó en ese tiempo… era el fin… X se alejaría de él para siempre, ahora si lo perdería. Zero bajó la mirada, únicamente le quedaba esperar…

'Perdóname…'

X seguía leyendo un poco más sobre la realización de Zero, sin duda alguna ese tal Dr. Light se había tomado su tiempo para crear en Zero un androide perfecto, aunque le molestó ligeramente que se centrara mucho en su sistema de ataque, estrategias y defensa, que en sus emociones… por eso Zero era más reservado y frío… estaba programado para la pelea… pasó a otro archivo y éste llamó su entera atención.

**PROYECTO X**

Curioso, se metió en los archivos y varios documentos se mostraron, todas bitácoras de la creación de otro androide. Uno de color azul, ojos verdes y cabello castaño…

Tragó difícilmente y notó otra carpeta, ésta con el nombre de "**ZeroX**"… definitivamente eso era extraño. ¿Qué hacía su nombre en los archivos de la creación de Zero?

Notó un video y lo abrió sin dudarlo. El rostro de un hombre mayor se mostró frente a él, ¿ese era el tan mencionado Dr. Light? Se veía acabado… cansado y viejo. X notó algo más en sus ojos… tristeza… una que no lograba disfrazar con nada.

'_Zero… mi primer androide con la capacidad de pensar como los humanos. A ti de debo el milagro de X. Pero también… te debo dejar a cargo de él… ambos sabemos que no podré vivir para ver a nuestro X tratando con la vida… así como tampoco podré ser testigo de su ilimitado potencial… por eso… debes cuidarlo. Te lo dejo a cargo…_ '

¿Estaban hablando de él? ¡Ese anciano era su creador! El Dr. Thomas Light era la misma persona que creó a Zero y a él… un extraño sentimiento se formó en su pecho… ver la imagen de ese hombre, hablando con esa voz tan cariñosa y relajante… era como escuchar la voz de un amoroso padre que tenía las palabras justas para dirigirse a su hijo… la calidez aumentó en su pecho y una delicada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Ese es… mi creador…-alzó la mano tocando la pantalla. Estaba fría… no había un calor paternal. Jamás lograría sentirlo.

'_Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto. Pero sé que X estará en buenas manos contigo… cuídalo, protégelo… si su poder cayera en manos enemigas…sería fatal para todos nosotros. Zero… tú…_'

La imagen se desvaneció y el video acabó su reproducción. X alejó ligeramente su mano de la pantalla y tomó el monitor con ambas manos.

-No… por favor, no te vayas… ¡Por favor! –pidió X como si el monitor fuera a darle una respuesta. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo… años de ignorar su pasado… por fin lograba saber quién le había creado y únicamente tenía un video dañado de ese hombre…

Axl dejó el cuerpo de Zero concentrándose en X, se hincó a su lado y le tomó por el hombro – ¿Quién lo diría? Tu creador estuvo siempre tan cerca de ti. –susurró el menor retirando el casco azul, se inclinó un poco más y susurró a su oído casi degustando cada palabra –Y Zero lo supo todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de X se abrieron en sorpresa por las palabras de Axl, alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro joven del Hunter azul marino. ¿A qué quería llegar Axl con eso?

-Yo me sentiría traicionado… todo el tiempo buscando tu origen y la persona que supuestamente te ama… lo sabía todo el tiempo. ¡Qué injusto de su parte! –se quejó Axl fingiendo indignación. Nuevamente sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Axl sufría sumergido en su propio interior.

Era verdad… se lo había confiado a Zero ese día… cuando le confesó lo mucho que le gustaría proteger a los humanos. Zero lo supo. Sus ganas de conocer su pasado, saber a qué había venido al mundo… Quién y por qué lo había creado.

_-Serías muy feliz si… supieras tu pasado, ¿Verdad, X? –preguntó Zero sin atreverse a ver al menor a la cara._

Dirigió su mirada hacia el Hunter rojo que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Dejó caer el monitor contra el suelo y su cuerpo se tensó completamente. A X le daba la impresión de ver a Zero más pequeño… indefenso. Pero ni eso bastó para apaciguar el nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba por primera vez… decepción…

-Todo el tiempo… lo supiste…-susurró X apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Zero apenas alzó un poco la mirada, no tenía el valor de ver a X a la cara. Asintió pesadamente sin mover ni un solo musculo más de su cuerpo. Tragó pesadamente… la voz no le salía. ¿A esto le había llevado su egoísmo? Su temor de que X lo dejara de amar… qué irónico, había conseguido exactamente lo mismo con su estúpido secreto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó X sin moverse de su sitio -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –reprendió X apretando sus puños con fuerza y la cara roja por el coraje que se arremolinaba en su pecho -¡Zero! ¡Responde! Tu sabías… lo importante que esto era para mí… ¡Tú lo sabias!

Pero el rubio continuó callado. Dijera lo que dijera… no haría menguar el dolor y decepción que X sentía por su culpa. Axl en cambio, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y una sonrisa desfigurada en su rostro, miraba a ambos androides.

-Eso es fácil de contestar, X…-interrumpió Axl sin secar las nuevas lágrimas. –Incluso me sorprende que no lo hayas deducido.

X miró a Axl confundido y Zero en cambio cerró los ojos con fuerza. Axl lo diría… diría su maldito secreto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… no tenía caso, X ya lo odiaba…

-Siendo androides del mismo creador… ¿Eso en que los convierte? –preguntó Axl como si la situación se tratara de un juego.

El castaño secó torpemente sus lágrimas intentando dar con la respuesta de Axl. Se quedó estático al caer en cuenta de lo que el menor intentaba decirle entre líneas.

-¿Her… manos? –susurró mirando a Zero. No… aquello debía ser una mentira… ¡Es que sencillamente Zero no sería capaz de cometer semejante aberración! –Zero…

-Lo siento… -susurró el mencionado sin moverse ni un milímetro. Dos lágrimas cayeron al césped artificial, pero no lograron conmover a X quien ya se sentía demasiado engañado.

¿Cómo era posible que Zero hubiera sido capaz de prohibirle conocer tantas cosas referentes a su pasado? ¡Y por más… querer tener una relación con él cuando ambos eran hermanos! ¡Hijos del mismo creador! Sintió nauseas del coraje que hervía en su cuerpo.

-¡Es mi pasado, maldición! –gritó X sin poder contener la rabia que sentía. Sus dedos se enterraron en la tierra -¡¿Cómo pudiste si quiera verme a la cara todo este maldito tiempo? ¡Tomarte el derecho de privarme de mis recuerdos! ¡No eres más que un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

-¡No es así! –soltó Zero tras ponerse en pie con toda la intención de acercarse a X, pero se detuvo al ver la acción del castaño. Jamás pensó que éste se atrevería a apuntarle con su cañón –X…

-No te me acerques. –gruñó con la mandíbula apretada. Zero se atrevió a dar un paso al frente -¡Si te acercas juro que te disparo, Zero! –advirtió con el cuerpo temblando por el dolor y la confusión que experimentaba. ¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto?

-Déjame explicarte… -pidió Zero casi con suplica, tenía que arreglar las cosas –Yo nunca quise lastimarte.

-¡Cierra la boca! –demandó X casi sintiéndose colapsar. Eran demasiadas emociones, todas de golpe en su sistema, casi sobrecalentándolo. La gema de su joya parpadeaba apresuradamente.

Axl lo notó y su sonrisa se alargó –Ya es hora. –dijo para sí mismo, cuando una extraña cortina de humo negro comenzó a rodearle. Ésta salió disparada hacia X envolviéndolo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué diablos? –soltó Zero preocupado corriendo hacia X.

El cuerpo de Axl cayó pesado contra el suelo, la mirada del castaño estaba perdida en la nada y su respiración era irregular.

X miraba a su alrededor, sintiendo como el espeso humo comenzaba asfixiarlo. Cayó de rodillas sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentir una marea de emociones que penetraban su mente, todas negativas…

Soltó un grito grave que congeló a Zero en su sitio. El humo entró en el cuerpo de X, dejando al castaño con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillando en un purpura intenso.

-X…-susurró Zero impactado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Miró de reojo a Axl encontrándolo desmayado. Entendió todo en ese momento… ¡Axl había sido controlado! ¿Pero por quién?, dejó las dudas para después, ahora ese "alguien" tenía a X a su merced.

El androide azul se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y miró a Zero con el mismo gesto frío y burlón que Axl llevaba. Zero afiló la mirada.

-Debo darte las gracias, Zero…-habló el virus con una extraña voz distorsionada que no se parecía en nada a la de X –De no ser por ti… controlar este cuerpo hubiera sido casi imposible… un espíritu de justicia como el de este mocoso es difícil de corromper…-afiló su sonrisa –Claro, a menos que sea traicionado por su propia imagen de justicia.

Zero apretó con fuerza los puños y sacó su sable, sin perder oportunidad fue directo a atacar al virus -¡Desgraciado! ¡Déjalo ir!

El virus no se movió de su sitio, alzó su cañón y disparó directo al pecho del rubio, logrando penetrarlo completamente. Zero estaba pasmado. Jamás imaginó que un simple rayo de X fuera tan poderoso. Cayó al suelo sujetándose la herida.

-Increíble…-se dijo a sí mismo el virus maravillado –Este poder… esta energía…-pero una punzada en su cabeza le hizo arquearse al frente por el dolor -¡¿Q-qué diablos? ¡Argh! –sentía como algo desde adentro intentaba expulsarlo ¡¿Podría ser? ¡¿X?

-¡M-maldito Hunter! –gruñó el virus sin dejar su sonrisa -¡N-no tienes la fuerza necesaria p-para derrotarme!

Zero logró ponerse en pie sujetando su herida –X… ¡X, tienes que liberarte! –pidió el rubio magullado. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! O perdería a X para siempre…

El cuerpo de X se arqueó hacia atrás, soltando un fuerte grito que resonó en todo el jardín y seguramente dentro de la base alertando a los Hunters, que ignoraban la batalla.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Nadie puede liberarse de mi control! –burló el virus al comenzar a alzarse en los aires, un extraño hoyo negro se formó a su espalda, succionando todo lo que no estuviera pegado al suelo.

-¡¿Q-que diablos es esto? –gritó Spider, haciendo acto de presencia, sintiendo como su cuerpo casi se alzaba, pero siendo más rápido, logró sujetarse de uno de los árboles artificiales -¡X! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?

-¡Axl! –gritó Zero al ver como su compañero, aún inconsciente, se elevaba en el aire. Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, se lanzó contra el chico sujetando su mano, mientras que la otra la usaba para sujetarse de un poste de luz.

-¡Este será el fin de los humanos! –gritó X con la misma voz distorsionada apuntando su cañón al aire. Comenzó a cargarlo, logrando que éste pasara de una energía azul a una dorada destellante por la cantidad de poder.

-¡DETENTE! –gritó Zero sin poder interrumpir al virus. X apuntó a una colonia de casas y sin titubear, disparó el rayo ocasionando una explosión que sacudió el suelo, no había quedado nadie con vida en ese ataque. Zero quedó atónito, al igual que Spider que no terminaba de entender nada.

-Esto es simplemente una pequeña muestra de lo que haremos con los humanos. –aclaró el virus mirando el enorme hueco que había quedado en lugar de casas y negocios. Miró a Zero –X nos pertenece… -y sin más dejó que el hoyo negro lo absorbiera y desapareciera completamente.

-No… X…-susurró Zero, ya sin la presión del hoyo negro. Cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo estremeciéndose por la poca cordura que quería abandonar su razón. Se lo habían llevado… lo alejaron de nueva cuenta de su lado. Por primera vez… una fina lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-¡X!

* * *

><p><p>

Lumine abrió los ojos sintiendo la presencia de alguien más en su habitación. Detrás de él estaba el androide azul aún con la cortina de humo negra a su alrededor. Lumine se puso en pie y sonrió satisfecho.

-Veo que lograste cumplir la misión. –obvió Lumine caminando hacia X y admirar el cuerpo aún con armadura del castaño –Vile estará feliz con esto.

El virus asintió y en cuestión de segundos deshabitó el cuerpo de X, para regresar a la mano de Lumine, que era donde prácticamente vivía. El Reploid morado logró tomar el cuerpo de X que se desvaneció por la falta de consciencia.

Con cuidado, lo depositó en el suelo y apartó algunos flequillos rebeldes de la frente del androide. Era lindo, no podía negarlo… su rostro reflejaba una inocencia casi angelical mientras dormía. Su piel era suave… se hincó y aspiró su aroma. Tan dulce… exquisito.

-No es difícil caer a tu encanto…-susurró Lumine sintiendo una punzada de celos –Tengo que avisarle a Vile. –se puso en pie dejando al castaño recostado en el suelo y salió de su habitación.

-Dame la información que capturaste de la mente del Hunter. –ordenó Lumine al virus que descansaba dentro de su brazo. Una especie de proyección apareció frente a él y pudo ver cada momento que Axl había presenciado. Incluso el acoso que había cometido con X en el hospital.

-Vaya… ¿A ti también te gustó ese androide?

Una imagen transparente, con la forma de Axl apareció frente a Lumine. Asintió emocionado. Lumine puso un gesto casi de fastidio –Lastima. Nada más necesitamos su energía… el cuerpo es inservible.

La imagen de Axl puso gesto tristón, pero enseguida amplió su sonrisa y regresó al brazo de Lumine. Era un mero programa… caprichoso y casi chiflado… prefería ver mil veces el rostro de X sufriendo… era más divertido. Aquellos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Lumine y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Vile y sin tocar, deslizó la puerta. Encontró al Reploid sin su habitual casco puesto, pero en la misma pose de siempre, mirando hacia la ventana ¿Qué tanto observaba ahí? No quiso indagar más en ello y se acercó al mayor, pasando sus brazos por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Lumine? –preguntó sin moverse un poco.

-Ya está aquí…-confesó cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando por última vez de la cercanía de Vile, una vez que éste estuviera con X se olvidaría de él.

-¿En serio? –miró a Lumine asombrado y sonrió –Veo que lo dicho por Sigma te ofendió.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto las palabras de Sigma…-se defendió soltando a Vile –El virus reacciona dependiendo de las emociones de su portador. A lo mejor el Hunter infectado estaba llegando a su límite…-sonrió divertido.

Vile caminó hacia la salida de su cuarto –Entonces no dejemos esperar más a nuestro pequeño invitado.

Lumine se abrazó a sí mismo y soltó un pesado suspiro. Era ahora… cuando más fuerza debía tener, X no duraría mucho con ellos… menos con el trato que Vile pensaba darle… debía ser paciente.

* * *

><p><p>

Encontró a X aún echado en el suelo. Con la cabeza de lado y el cuerpo rejalado. Vile sonrió casi embobándose con la imagen tan indefensa del androide azul. Sin perder tiempo se hincó junto al chico y le tomó del mentón obligándole a girar la cara.

-Sin duda… eres hermoso.

Bajó poco a poco, mientras que sus dedos presionaban en el mentón del menor, obligándole a abrir la boca, Vile selló su unión con un beso profundo que únicamente era dado por él. Su lengua se paseó por toda la cavidad húmeda y tibia de X, jugueteando con su lengua y mezclando sus salivas. Vile sentía que perdía el control con aquel beso… jamás pensó que un pequeño androide le causara tanta lujuria y pasión.

Rompió el beso y enterró su nariz en el cuello de X, aspirando su aroma casi con obscenidad. Lamiendo cuanta piel encontrara expuesta, y sus manos paseándose por el cuerpo inerte del chico. Tuvo que alejarse antes de perder el control completamente. Con la respiración agitada, miró al menor.

-No tiene sentido hacerlo si no estás consiente…

* * *

><p><p>

_¡Es mi pasado, maldición!_

'Basta…'

_¡¿Cómo pudiste si quiera verme a la cara todo este maldito tiempo?_

'No fue su culpa… ¡Zero!'

_¡Tomarte el derecho de privarme de mis recuerdos!_

'¡No fue así! Lo hizo… lo hizo porque te ama.'

_¡No eres más que un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!_

-¡No, X! ¡NO! –gritó Axl sentándose precipitadamente en la cama, alguien le había impedido que se pusiera en pie. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el respirar agitado.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? La melena rubia de Zero captó su atención y entendió que éste le abrazaba. No tuvo el valor de devolverlo.

-Zero… Zero, perdóname… ¡Perdóname! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! –lloró el pequeño Hunter recordando cada momento que el virus había dedicado a destrozar la amistad y amor que se tenían Zero y X, mientras él se quedaba observando sin poder abogar o defender a su amigo. –Por mi culpa… X está… X está…

-Calma…-susurró Zero conteniendo el dolor que las palabras de Axl le causaban. Cuanto había sufrido su compañero, cuanto dolor había guardado y todo por su culpa… porque no supo ver más allá de sus propios deseos, cegado por lo que a él le convenía… sin darse cuenta que los más lastimados serían las dos personas que tanto quería.

-E-es que yo… yo… no sabía…-intentaba disculparse Axl, sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de ideas y la sensación de perdición era demasiada para poder enfocarla e intentar disiparla.

Zero se separó del menor y le tomó las mejillas para que lo mirara a la cara –Axl, nada de esto pasó por tu culpa… -aclaró secando una gruesa lágrima con su pulgar –El único causante y responsable soy yo… por no ver que cada decisión que tomaba me alejaba de ambos…

Axl no podía controlar los espasmos que el llanto le causaba, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Zero, notando tanta sinceridad y culpa en ellos.

-Yo… yo no sé cómo disculparme contigo. Por permitir que tus sentimientos se vieran involucrados, por no poner un alto cuando lo creí necesario… por dejarte soñar… y luego dejarte caer.

-Zero…-susurró Axl conmovido por las palaras del Hunter rojo. Bajó la mirada también entiendo a lo que Zero se refería… no lo amaba. Él fue el único que se engañó todo el tiempo… pensando que algo había entre ellos… ahora Zero se lo dejaba en claro… mordiendo su labio inferior, se abrazó con fuerza de Zero, soltando un fuerte llano lleno de frustración y dolor… pero era un desahogo, uno donde su alma por fin se sentía libre…

Tardó horas en que Axl volviera a dormir del cansancio. Arropó al pequeño y acarició su frente cariñosamente. De todos a los que había involucrado en esto… Axl había sido el más afectado… seguramente sufriendo en silencio, solitario…

-Perdóname…-susurró inclinándose y besando sus labios, un último beso, que ambos no disfrutarían. –Lo traeré de vuelta… te lo prometo, Axl… y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Aun despierto? –preguntó LifeSaver mirando la herida de Zero, ya estaba tratada y no era grave, pero le molestaba que Zero nunca obedecía sus instrucciones de quedarse encamado.

Zero miró al médico sin contestar la pregunta -¿Axl se recuperará?

LifeSaver llegó hasta el pequeño Hunter y le miró dormir –No tiene grandes daños en su sistema, pero el sobrecalentamiento que llevó dejó varios circuitos en mal estado. No podrá funcionar muy bien hasta que logre repararlos. Axl perderá la prueba de Hunters.

¿Tanto había destruido en sus burdos intentos de mantener a X a su lado? No podía sentirse peor… no, claro que podía, si algo llegaba a sucederle a X jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Te lo dejo a cargo, LifeSaver. –dijo como último al dar media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-Zero. –la tajante voz de LifeSaver lo detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarle –Tal vez no logre entender que está ocurriendo del todo, o porque X fue secuestrado por quien sabe quién, o porque Axl quedó tan dañado así como tú… pero déjame recordarte que no estás solo y si pretendes ir a una guerra tu solo, donde el número de enemigos es mucho mayor a tres, no ganarás… serás el blanco más fácil a derrotar. –miró a Axl que dormía –Y dejarás a este niño solo… sin tu protección.

-Mi deber es traer a X de vuelta. Es mi hermano después de todo. –apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo asco de tan solo aceptar el hecho –No involucraré a más personas.

-Nadie te está obligando a que nos involucres. –la voz de Spider lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El hombre de gabardina negra estaba acompañado de Massimo y Alia. –Pero X también es nuestro amigo y no dejaremos que los Mavericks se salgan con la suya.

Zero se sorprendió al verlos ahí ¿Todos estaban preocupados por X? ¿Tantos corazones ganó ese androide azul?

-Puede que no sepa pelear… pero necesitarán de una operadora excelente que los guié en su misión. –apuntó Alia caminando al frente, segura de sus palabras y apoyo.

-Y seguramente habrá Mavericks que superarán mis poderes, pero aun así por X lucharé. –aclaró Massimo alzando su enorme puño al aire.

Spider rodó los ojos –Yo no diré nada cursi, si lo encuentro me encargaré de darle una merecida bienvenida.

Zero puso mala cara y soltó un pesado suspiro –Haga lo que haga no lograré evitar que vengan, ¿Verdad?

-Nos estamos entendiendo. –aclaró Spider cruzando sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos meditando un momento su posible decisión 'X… tu corazón puro e inocente… ha logrado posicionarte en un importante lugar con todas estas personas…' sonrió con más entusiasmo, abrió los ojos y éstos mostraban determinación.

-Andando entonces.

* * *

><p><p>

Sigma abrió sus ojos al sentir las pisadas de Vile acercarse a él. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y miró al Reploid a unos metros lejos de él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con esa voz grave que tanto le fastidiaba a Vile.

-Ya tenemos al androide. –confesó con el casco cubriendo su sonrisa burlona –Pero no creo conveniente que usemos tan rápido su poder.

-¿A qué te refieres, Vile? No podemos perder más tiempo. ¿Crees acaso que los Maverick Hunters te dará el tiempo para prepararlo?

-Si envía a los Mavericks que tiene, seguramente tendremos algo de tiempo. Dudo mucho que Zero llegue a tiempo y en una sola pieza después de enfrentarse a los otros. –apuntó Vile cruzando sus brazos –Si preparamos al androide, el poder que guarda será usado sin problema alguno.

Sigma meditó un par de segundos las palabras de su Reploid más poderoso. –Tiene algo de lógica lo que propones… de acuerdo, prepara al androide, mientras tanto… los demás Mavericks se encargarán de detener a ese molesto Hunter carmesí.

Vile asintió dándose media vuelta. Perfecto… ahora tendría el tiempo para hacer con el poder de X lo que le viniera en gana… Sigma había demostrado ser demasiado iluso.

* * *

><p><p>

Tardó un poco en abrir sus ojos… su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía extrañamente pesado, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido sometido a una agresiva pelea… intentó moverse, pero desistió de la idea al ser presa de un mareo que lo obligó a recostarse. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar… todo era tan… gris, carente de vida…

Dejó de interesarse por su alrededor al momento de recordar su discusión con Zero, si es que a eso se le podía llamar discusión… Zero lo había decepcionado tanto, jamás lo imaginó de él… cuanta confianza había depositado en ese Hunter que admiraba y amaba… todo para que ésta se rompiera en mil pedazos por deseos egoístas y enfermos.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lágrima bajó por la comisura de su ojo. Se tapó la boca intentando reprimir sus sollozos.

-Es mi hermano… -murmuró con pesar –Estoy… enamorado de mi hermano…-cerró los ojos intentando que aquello no le afectara, pero era casi imposible… todo había llegado tan de repente, sin darle tiempo de clasificarlo por importancia… ¡Todo lo era!

Desde el hecho de que Zero le había ocultado todo su pasado, hasta el importante detalle de que ambos eran hermanos y sencillamente lo suyo no podía ser… ¡No puedes amar a tu hermano de esa manera! ¡Simplemente es enfermo!

-Pero… pero en nosotros debe ser diferente… ¡Tiene que ser diferente! –soltó en bajito, intentando animarse a sí mismo a una relación con Zero.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Para qué quería regresar con Zero? ¿Para qué le siguiera mintiendo? ¿Ocultándole más datos sobre su pasado? ¡No! Ya estaba harto… cansado de ser el último en conocer la verdad… Zero lo había lastimado profundamente, esta vez… sin oportunidad alguna de posible perdón.

-¿Por qué?... Zero, yo… yo confié en ti…-sollozó acongojado, sufriendo por culpa del egoísmo de quien creyó era un ser perfecto y sin intenciones de herirle –Mentira…. ¡Todo fue mentira! ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!...

-Esas palabras no se ven nada bien viniendo de una boca como la tuya. –la voz de Vile sacó a X de sus pensamientos, él castaño volteó a verle, encontrándose con un Reploid de armadura violeta sin casco que le protegiera.

-¿Q-quién eres? –preguntó X logrando sentarse en la cama donde descansaba. Jamás había visto a ese Reploid… entonces no estaba en la base de los Maverick Hunters- -¿Y qué es este lugar?

Vile sonrió y caminó hasta el castaño, le tomó del mentón, paseando su pulgar por el labio inferior de X, éste se sonrojó por la extrema cercanía.

-Mi dulce, X… estás en la base Maverick… -susurró acortando la distancia entre ellos y atreviéndose a robarle un beso al castaño, tomándolo desprevenido.

X no cabía en su asombro. Ese desconocido se había atrevido a besarle como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cerró los ojos al sentir como el Reploid intentaba invadir su boca y de una fuerte mordida en la lengua logró alejarlo de él, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso.

-¡¿Quién te crees haciendo eso?

Vile se llevó una mano a la boca, tocando su lengua descubriendo un líquido un tanto más oscuro que la sangre de los humanos. Sonrió saboreando lujuriosamente su propia sangre, acto que intimidó más a X, haciéndole retroceder en la cama.

-Me gustan las presas con carácter… me excita más el pensar que tendré que someterte a la fuerza.

-¿D-de que hablas? –preguntó X tocando la pared con su espalda. Estaba acorralado –N-no te me acerques…-ordenó alzando su buster con el fin de usarlo de ser necesario.

Con un gesto burlón, Vile se cruzó de brazos -¿En verdad me crees lo suficientemente estúpido para no prever que te defenderás con la única arma que posees? –X no bajó su buster, lo empuñó con más seguridad –Anda, intenta dispararme… será divertido ver que pasa…-dijo mordaz acariciando la pierna de X.

Un fuerte rojo y terror se reflejó en el rostro de X y su buster se activó lanzado su ataque, pero en lugar de que la energía se fuera contra Vile, ésta se concentró en su propio cañón, para enseguida convertirla en una violenta descarga que sacudió el cuerpo de X.

-¡Aaah! –gritó sintiendo el fuerte dolor de su propio ataque, dejándolo aturdido y confundido.

Vile soltó una carcajada perversa, disfrutando del dolor del pequeño androide -¿Te gusta? –preguntó tomando el cañón de X, éste no se movió, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba –Lumine lo modificó… ahora, si intentas atacar, toda la energía rebotará en ti.

X alejó su cañón de Vile, apenas consiguiéndolo -¿Q-qué quieres de mí?

-Esperaba que lo preguntarás, mi dulce X…-susurró Vile subiéndose a la cama para quedar muy pegado de X, con las piernas del menos abiertas y en una posición demasiado sugestiva e incitante –Quiero el poder que guardas dentro de ti. –apuntó colocando su mano en el pecho de X.

-¿Poder? –preguntó confundido sin poder alejar aquella mano, su espalda ya estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared –No sé de qué poder estás hablando… aléjate.

Vile amplió la sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios –Mejor… así no tendrás oportunidad de nada. –al castaño le extrañó semejante cosa, pero no pudo reaccionar al beso de Vile, nuevamente violando su boca, penetrando en ella y queriendo juguetear con su lengua.

X soltó un quejido, empujando al Reploid con sus manos, pero sin poder alejarlo del todo. ¡¿Por qué lo besaba? Logró liberar sus labios por fracción de segundos.

-¡B-basta! –pidió casi rogando. Ese sujeto le inspiraba miedo… no lo quería cerca.

Vile empezaba a hartarse y en un arrebato de irritabilidad, abofeteó a X provocando que cayera de lado en la mullida cama. Los arrebatos y quejas cesaron.

-Mucho mejor, sabes… tu voz provoca jaqueca con tanto chillido. –masculló Vile sin inmutarse por los pequeños espasmos que le cuerpo de X mostraba. Lo tomó del cuello de la armadura y sin cuidado lo aventó boca arriba, enseguida posicionándose en cuatro sobre él.

X, con la mejilla hinchada y los ojos aun mostrando su anterior impacto, miraba a Vile mudamente, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna con respuesta. Sintió como el hombre le obligaba a tener los brazos arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó casi en bajito.

Vile lo acalló con el índice, colocándolo suavemente sobre sus labios –No hables… si hablas… pierdes. –sonrió divertido –Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, X. –empezó mientras bajaba el mismo dedo por todo el mentón, cuello y pecho del castaño, quien se estremeció por aquel recorrido –Empezaré a tocar una parte de tu cuerpo y si emites un sonido… estaré en mi completa libertad de hacer lo que me plazca con dicha parte…

-P-por favor… no…-pidió cerrando los ojos, sin poder imaginar que tenía planeado ese Reploid para él. No le gustaba… le ponía nervioso el tono de voz con el que hablaba… tan… lujurioso, sucio…

Vile se detuvo justo en el estómago de X, amplió su sonrisa y miró directo a los ojos verdes del androide –El juego ya empezó…-susurró tomando la extraña tela del traje azul y arrancándola sin cuidado alguno, lastimando la piel del menor.

-¡Aa-aah! –gritó X, sintiendo el frío y humedad de esa habitación colándose sobre su piel. Vile no perdió tiempo y se agachó sacando su lengua comenzando a lamer toda la piel que estuviera expuesta frente a él -¡No! ¡No hagas eso! –demandó X sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Vile ignoraba sus quejas, se enderezó un poco admirando el fuerte sonrojo que descansaba en las mejillas de X y su respiración levemente agitada –Debo admitirlo… eres realmente hermoso. –halagó el Reploid morado, X desvió la cabeza, era demasiada la humillación… no quería eso…

Con el índice comenzó a bajar desde el obligo, hasta llegar al inicio de la armadura de la entrepierna. X comenzó a hiperventilar, asustado por el rumbo que las cosas tomaban… ¿En verdad… en verdad se atrevería? Negó frenéticamente, con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse y derramar lágrimas gordas de terror.

Los ojos de Vile brillaban con la lujuria chorreando de ellos, relamiéndose los labios disfrutando del colapso nervioso al que pronto haría llegar a X. Tomó el inicio de la armadura y la arrancó sin aviso alguno. El grito de sorpresa de X no se hizo esperar, y sin poder hacer algo para defenderse, comenzó a patalear e intentar empujar a Vile con sus piernas.

-¡No me toques, depravado! –gritó X casi histérico -¡Déjame en paz! –demandó retorciendo el cuerpo, intentando no darle oportunidad a Vile de que avanzara más. Pero parecía que los intentos de X eran mera diversión para Vile.

El mayor tomó con fuerza del mentón a X, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco y con una sonrisa alargada y los ojos inyectados de placer, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Estás perdiendo el juego, pequeño X…-susurró sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos verdes del menor –Estoy en toda mi libertad ahora de jugar con tu cuerpo…

De un jalón, le arrebató el traje azul, así como la armadura, dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto frente a él. Vile se deleitó con la maravillosa vista que el cuerpo de X le mostraba… sabía que el menor no podía estar más avergonzado y eso lo disfrutaba mucho más.

-Siempre supe que tenías un cuerpo perfecto, casi gritando virgen por donde lo veas. –susurró Vile pasando una mano por uno de los pezones, masajeándolos y apretándolos para escuchar los gemidos casi inaudibles del menor.

X intentaba soltar sus manos, no supo si quiera cuando Vile se las había amarrado. Aquel masaje en su pezón… jamás había sentido algo como eso… un extraño placer que le molestaba. Esas manos encima de su pecho, incitándolo…

-N-no… no hagas… eso…-pidió casi en susurros, sin poder ocultar el agrado que sentía por la atención. Su cuerpo estaba alcanzando una temperatura alta, pero no se sentía como estar enfermo…

-¿Lo disfrutas, X? –preguntó Vile bajando un poco más sus manos, complacido de ver el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del pequeño, llegó hasta las piernas de X, admirando entre ellas. El castaño notó la mirada del mayor y casi por inercia cerró intentó cubrirse con sus propias piernas. Vile sonrió divertido -¿Para qué te ocultas? Veré lo que me plazca dentro de poco.

-¿P-por qué haces esto? –preguntó con voz queda, sin atreverse a ver al Reploid a los ojos.

Vile meditó un momento y tras hincarse y quedar con su rostro entre las piernas de X, separándolas ligeramente, admitió –Tienes un gran poder dentro de ti… pero únicamente sale oprimiendo los debidos botones. –comenzó tomando el miembro de X, éste respingó por el trato –Y ya conozco cuales son…

Empezó a subir y bajar su mano por toda la longitud del miembro de X, éste tenía una respiración agitada y detestaba como su cuerpo se sentía, reaccionando a las atenciones de Vile.

-Aaah…-gimió quedito, volteando el rostro y arqueando ligeramente la espalda –Basta…

Vile sentía dentro de su boca como el miembro de X se excitaba, incluso saboreaba el presemen del castaño. Sonrió gustoso, pasando sus manos por debajo de los muslos de su presa y le separó más las piernas, X no ejercía fuerza… se estaba perdiendo…

Pero no era así como el poder que tanto anhelaba debía salir… X lo estaba disfrutando y debía asegurarse de que sus defensas estuvieran bajas y vulnerables.

-¿Es tu primera vez en esto, pequeño androide? –preguntó dejando de atender el pene de X que ya estaba completamente erguido. -¿O acaso ese Hunter rojo ya te la ha metido varias veces?

'Zero…' la imagen del rubio apareció en su mente… no, con Zero jamás había pasado algo como lo que estaba permitiendo. ¿Cómo podía entregarse a alguien que jugó con sus emociones? Con sus sueños… alguien tan engañoso y egoísta como lo era él… '¿Por qué? Zero… entre todas las personas… fuiste tú quien más daño e hizo…'

Vile aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de X y sin avisar, le alzó las piernas con demasiada fuerza y metió dos dedos sin previa lubricación dentro del ano virgen del castaño.

Sorprendido por la brusca intromisión, arqueó completamente su espalda y un fuerte grito salió de su garganta.

¡¿Qué diablos era eso? Dolía… dolía demasiado. Sentía incluso como se desgarraba ligeramente por dentro. Eso no era placentero, ni mucho menos agradable como hacía unos segundos. ¡No, así no lo quería!

-¡Aaah! ¡Duele! ¡Para! –pidió apretando con fuerza sus manos e intentando retorcerse para alejarse del Reploid. Los dedos de Vile se doblaron dentro del ano de X.

X apretó con fuerza la quijada, aguantando otro quejido, ya se había rebajado demasiado frente a ese Reploid del cual desconocía su nombre. Esos dos dedos en su interior, doblándose, andando a sus anchas dentro de su cuerpo… torturándolo…

-¡Ya! ¡Por favor, no más! –rogó X negando frenéticamente, sintiendo su miembro hincharse cada vez más.

Sacó de un solo jalón sus dedos y notó como el castaño prácticamente suspiraba aliviado. Se lamió los dedos con rastros de sangre. X logró enfocar sus ojos en ese rojo oscuro que le asustó… era su sangre… incluso podía sentir como un fino hilo de sangre escurría entre sus piernas, manchando la cama bajo él.

Tembló espantado… ese Reploid quería lastimarlo de verdad.

-Si hacemos esto a la antigua terminarías disfrutándolo. –dijo Vile poniéndose en pie dejando a X desnudo en la cama; de su espalda sacó un pequeño tubo de vidrio que miles de robots diminutos que se arremolinaban entre ellos mismos –Así que me aseguraré de que Zero sepa que me perteneciste de una brutal manera.

X estaba mudo, podía leer en esa mirada violácea las intenciones sádicas y grotescas que Vile tenía planeadas para él… un extraño brillo en su frente comenzó a emanar. Vile lo admiró y su sonrisa se acrecentó.

-Esto es justo lo que busco… ¡Muéstrame más de ese poder! –demandó al momento que penetraba en el ano de X con ese tubo de vidrio.

Un fuerte alarido de dolor se escuchó por toda la recamara. Su rostro era de completo sufrimiento. Con las gordas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y un hilo de saliva escurriendo hasta su mentón.

-A-a-aah… -jadeó intentando acostumbrarse rápidamente a esa intromisión que no lo abandonaba 'Zero…' incluso en un momento como ese… no podía dejar de pensar en él. Que idiota…

Se relamió los labios y bajó hasta el rostro del chico pasando su lengua por el mentón del castaño -¿Sabes que tienes metido en el trasero? –preguntó el hombre admirando los gestos que sufría el rostro de X. Confundiéndose entre el placer y el dolor –Te gustará… créeme.

Dentro del cuerpo de X, el frasco de vidrio se abrió y los pequeños robots con forma de arañas diminutas comenzaron a caminar por las paredes internas del ano del castaño. Encajando sus filosas patas en la carne viva y comenzando a soltar descargas ligeras que provocaban fuertes gemidos por parte de X.

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡E-están caminando dentro de mí! –chilló el menor con los ojos llorosos. Forcejeando en un burdo intento de liberar sus manos y sacar ese frasco de su cuerpo.

Vile tomó el pene de X entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo, engullendo por completo todo el miembro y clavando sus dientes en la piel de éste. X gemía desesperado, agobiado por todo lo que estaba experimentando… tan nuevo para él, desagradable… el brillo en su frente no disminuía y crecía con cada sensación y estremecimiento que sufría su cuerpo.

Aumentó la velocidad dentro de su boca, mientras que con su mano metía más el tubo dentro de X, logrando que más robots salieran de él y llenaran el ano del chico, dándole descargas que habían dejado de ser placenteras o provocativas, pero las atenciones de Vile en su miembro le hacía gemir y gritar por la confusión de sensaciones.

-A-aah… Y-ya… ya no aguanto… -gimió sintiendo como algo se agolpaba por todo su miembro y luego explotaba como una descarga eléctrica que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Vile bebió hasta la última gota del semen del menor.

Se limpió con la mano un poco del semen y se concentró en admirar el cuerpo agotado del chico, con ese sonrojo y agitación que le tentaba a tomarlo con fuerza. Lo giró sobre su sitio, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas. Sabía que X no se resistiría… siendo su primer orgasmo, estaba por demás agotado. Tomó el tubo de vidrio y lo arrancó del cuerpo de X, sacando varios hilos de sangre de su ano.

-A-aaah…-se quejó apretando los ojos. Estaba adolorido y cansado… ¿hasta cuándo terminaría esta tortura? Ya no tenía la fuerza para resistirse… ¿Para qué de todas maneras? No tenía una motivación -¿Vas… vas a matarme? –preguntó quedamente con los ojos abrumados.

-No, aún no…-dijo Vile tomando la cintura de X y alzándola, haciendo que el chico quedara sobre sus rodillas –Primero me divertiré contigo. –tomó las nalgas de X y las separó admirando el ano irritado y sangrante del chico. Incluso algunos robots salían de ahí.

-No…-pidió cerrando los ojos cansado –Por favor, ya no quiero esto… duele… -el brillo de su frente no cesaba, por cada lágrima que derramaba el menor, el brillo se acrecentaba. Estaba perdiéndose poco a poco.

Y Vile lo sabía, estaba tocando los puntos clave para desbocar el poder de X, únicamente necesitaba un par de empujones más. Sin avisar, penetró al castaño directamente, con su miembro duro y grande, abriéndose paso en esa entrada que jamás había sido penetrada. Un grito grave se escuchó por todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Zero alzó la mirada al cielo, estaba nublado… probablemente una tormenta se aproximaba. Massimo soltó un pesado suspiro viendo la zona en la que se encontraban, estaba casi desierta, con enormes muros de metal que evitaban que pudieran salir fácilmente. Alia los había enviado lo más cerca de la zona Maverick… pero más parecía una construcción a la que le fallaba la electricidad.<p>

Massimo miraba a su alrededor –Dudo mucho que algo viva aquí. –susurró casi en bajito, como si dudara de sus propias palabras.

-Sea como sea, es el recorrido que debemos hacer para llegar con X lo antes posible. –aclaró Spider mientras barajeaba unas cartas en su mano. Sin fijarse, pisó un extraño botón y el suelo bajo los tres desapareció. Haciéndolos caer irremediablemente.

El golpe había sido fuerte, intentando reaccionar rápidamente. Zero se sobó la cabeza, agradeciendo que tuviera un casco que evitó una segura contusión.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos? –se preguntó, apenas podía ver algo, todo estaba tan oscuro.

Spider se recuperó del golpe, al igual que Massimo, ambos con la misma duda que Zero. Se pusieron en pie, pero las carcajadas graves de alguien los alertó.

-Veo que ya despertaron de su sueño. –la luz regresó por fracción de minutos, dejando a los Hunter apreciar la cara de su enemigo. Spark Mandrill, colgado del techo con esa sonrisa prepotente y cínica.

-Veo que Sigma no perdió tiempo… ya mandó a sus leales lamebotas. –se burló Zero sin dejar de lado su orgullo –Hagamos esto sencillo, déjanos pasar o tendremos que aniquilarte.

-¿Ustedes a mí? –preguntó Spark Mandrill –Eso lo veremos, tengo órdenes expresas de no dejarlos ir vivos de aquí.

-No me colmes la paciencia. –Zero iba atacar, pero la enorme mano de Massimo le prohibió el paso. Zero le miró curioso.

-Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes sigan. –ordenó la enorme máquina.

-Massimo…-susurró Zero pero no perdió aquella oportunidad y asintió –Te estaremos esperando. –apuntó tras comenzar a correr junto con Spider lejos de Spark Mandrill, quien los tuvo que dejar ir al tener el enorme cuerpo de Massimo frente a él

-Estúpido Hunter…-siseo Spark Mandrill –Tu solo no podrás derrotarme…

-Tal vez, pero al menos evitaré que te interpongas en el camino de Zero. –sentenció al adoptar una pose de ataque.

Zero y Spider corrían ya algo alejados de la zona de riesgo, pero una explosición que sacudió el suelo, los hizo detenerse, ambos se miraron entre ellos, Zero apunto de voltear, pero Spider lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que seguir… seguramente Massimo está bien. –motivo el hombre de sombrero. Zero le miró por unos segundos y asintió. Era verdad, no podían perder más tiempo… X le necesitaba.

'Ya voy, X… pronto estarás a salvo… aguanta un poco…'

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> ¡Waa! Tardé mucho, ¡Perdón! Ya empecé con el trabajo y la verdad, no tengo un mal horario, pero sin duda tengo que acostumbrarme a él para reacomodar mis horas y poder seguirle al fic sin dejarlo parado. Lamentablemente tardaré un poco más en actualizar… espero entiendan ..

Otra vez paso rápido T.T… pero igual agradezco a todos sus reviews que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo =D. ¡Oww..! La historia está llegando a su fin… pero tengo otra idea en mente para otro fic XD, ojalá cuente con ustedes para ese otro fic ;D.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**HANABY**

**KURONEKO03**

**LOAZEL**

**HICEHIJI**

**ZAPHIREOCEAN**

**IRISRECEPTOR**


	10. Fuerza Dorada

**Disclaimer: **Megaman X no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera dejado que las historias del X7 y X8 fueran puestas en computadora y sí en dibujos animados *w*.

**Advertencia:** Es un _**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_, es decir, estaré tomando muchas cosas de varios videojuegos de Megaman para poder formar el fic. Combinaré tiempos y personajes y moldearé la historia a como mejor me ayude para el fanfic.

**SET FREE**

Volvió a sentir como se corría dentro de él, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis? Hace mucho que perdió la cuenta… ya no tenía caso, Vile le tatuó en la mente lo poco significativo que ese acto era… lo poco que valía ahora… una débil lágrima bajó por su mejilla, pero irónicamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-No valgo…-susurró con sus ojos perdidos en el techo de aquella habitación que fungía como su cárcel.

Vile salió de su interior y acarició la mejilla pálida de X –Así es, X… no tienes valor alguno, tu cuerpo ahora es inservible… un asco… -le tomó del mentón para que le viera a los ojos –Algo que merece ser destruido.

El brillo en la frente de X aumentó su tamaño, casi logrando cubrir por completo el cuerpo del androide. Si las palabras de Vile eran verdad… entonces no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, en la tierra… ocupando un espacio que seguramente un humano o Reploid podía aprovechar mucho más que él…

A su mente llegó la imagen de Zero… su sonrisa, la honesta… la que no se ocultaba tras una fachada de orgullo o prepotencia… no, la que a pocas personas le mostraba… Zero le sonreía a él… únicamente a él… y ni así… podía dejar de sentir esa inmensa tristeza que el egoísmo de Zero había provocado.

No, no tenía nada por lo cual atarse a ese mundo o darle un valor importante a su persona. Tal vez Vile tenía razón… muy en su retorcida forma de verlo, estuvo solo desde que despertó, sin nadie a su lado que le enseñara lo peligroso o hermoso que era ese mundo humano. Conocer a Zero y los demás simplemente había traído malos ratos en su vida.

El brillo dorado continuó acrecentándose, ganando más terreno en el cuerpo de X. el castaño cerró los ojos, dejando que ese resplandor lo cubriera por completo, tal vez… cuando despierte todo sea diferente… todo será perdonado… su amor por Zero podría regresar…

Tal vez… algún día…

* * *

><p>Spider esquivó apenas con suerte, el ataque de Boomer Kuwanger; mientras que Zero, atrapado en una especie de habitad acuática, peleaba contra Launch Octopus. Era muy difícil, el rubio no contaba con el equipamiento adecuado para desenvolverse en una lucha bajo el agua y sabía que Spider se las estaba viendo negras también con Boomer Kuwanger. Ambos Mavericks eran poderosos y por demás muy tramposos.<p>

El enorme pulpo rojo sujetó la pierna de Zero con uno de sus tentáculos y disparó varios proyectiles desde sus hombros. Cada bomba dio justo en el cuerpo del androide.

-_¡Zero! _–habló Alia desde su lugar en la base Hunter -_¡Los tentáculos, debes inhabilitarle los tentáculos para que no pueda sujetarte! _

-¡Se dice fácil! –se quejó el rubio intentando recuperarse del ataque.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Zero. A estas alturas ese androide azul ya debe estar muerto. ¡Tus esfuerzos son inútiles! –provocó el pulpo sin soltar a Zero.

El rostro de Zero mostró una mueca de entera irritación. Tomó el tentáculo que aún le sujetaba el pie y jaló al pulpo hacia él.

-Esas palabras te van a costar muy caro…-murmuró apenas separando sus labios.

Launch Octopus se sorprendió por el repentino jalón y al tener a Zero casi rozando su nariz. El rubio sonrió prepotente y apuntó su cañón justo contra el tentáculo.

-Dile adiós a tus brazos. –susurró Zero disparando su buster y mandando a volar al pulpo rojo. Zero recordó en ese momento a Spider.

El sujeto de negro logró dar un ágil salto, esquivando los ataques de Boomer Kuwanger; cayó ágilmente en una roca y notó a Zero que parecía librarla un poco en la pelea. Aquello le dio un poco más de tranquilidad y se concentró en el enemigo que tenía frente a él. Sacó dos de sus cartas y las lanzó contra Boomer Kuwanger.

El Maverick recibió el daño directamente, provocando una explosión que retumbó por todo el lugar -¡Argh! –gritó el insecto con parte de su brazo completamente destruido y humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado persistente. –se quejó Spider sacando otras cartas –Esto se tomará más tiempo del que esperaba.

-Creer que podrán derrotar a Sigma. –masculló molesto, casi parecía ofendido, el insecto -¡Pretender si quiera que pueden estar a su nivel! –gritó irritado.

Enarcó una ceja el hunter de negro. Ligeramente molesto por la lealtad que esos Reploids le tenían a alguien tan desgraciado como Sigma. Tan errados y llenos de odio.

-Alguien que es capaz de atacar a seres inferiores… aprovechando sus debilidades para beneficio no puede ser respetado…

-No pueden contra nosotros… -interrumpió Boomer Kuwanger -¿Dónde está su otro compañero? –se burló el insecto preparando otro ataque contra Spider –Acabaran como él…

Spider reprimió un gesto dolido recordando a su compañero Massimo, no habían sabido nada de él… y lo que menos quería pensar era lo que se mostraba con demasiada obviedad.

-Cierra la boca…-sacó tres cartas.

Boomer Kuwanger rió divertido por como sus palabras afectaban a Spider. Sin esperar más, se lanzó contra el reploid de gabardina negra, quien no dudó en atacar también. Una enorme explosión cubrió el terreno de batalla.

Zero nadó hasta la superficie del extraño estanque donde lo había capturado Launch Octopus, logró sacar un poco de su cuerpo y buscó a Spider entre tanto humo.

-Diablos…-murmuró irritado –No tengo tiempo que perder… -miró en dirección al pulpo que estaba inconsciente.

No había tenido la fuerza para matarlo… no cuando X había alegado tanto que ellos merecían vivir… negó con fuerza. Debía concentrarse… X lo necesitaba, debía continuar…

-Spider… ¡Spider! –llamó Zero ya fuera del estanque.

Una pinza plateada salió volando en dirección a Zero, quien apenas logró esquivarla. Miró la dirección por donde había venido y notó a Boomer Kuwanger cojeando, severamente dañado y con Spider arrastrando.

-Tu amigo es demasiado molesto… pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme. –vanaglorió el insecto. El rostro de Zero mostró tanta impresión que casi se desfiguraba en ella. Boomer Kuwanger dejó caer a Spider a su lado y adoptó una posición de ataque –Anda, androide… te mataré también.

Pasó saliva con dureza, tomó su sable y lo empuñó, frunciendo el cejo. No podía rendirse, X lo esperaba… Boomer Kuwanger se lanzó al ataque, al igual que Zero, sin embargo antes de que ambos lograran tocarse, una explosión cubrió completamente al Maverick, ocasionando con ello que Zero saliera volando al lado contrario por el impulso.

El androide rojo se estrelló contra unas rocas, pero nada que fuera grave. Sacudió su cabeza intentando recuperarse, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Spider con el brazo extendido y la respiración demasiado irregular.

¡Estaba vivo! Zero corrió a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Spider intentó ponerse en pie, pero fue en vano. Sus piernas no estaban funcionando –Mierda… esto no puede… ser bueno.

-Tranquilo. –activó su transmisor –Alia… necesito que transportes a Spider, está muy herido, ya no puede avanzar.

-_Entendido, Zero._ –apuntó la rubia desde su sitio –_Pero me preocupa, no he logrado tener contacto con Massimo… ¿Esta con ustedes? _

Zero afiló la mirada. No se había comunicado… ese enorme robot idiota no se había comunicado con ellos.

-No, Alia… no hemos sabido de Massimo…

Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

Ambos no querían decir lo que era bastante obvio…

Zero fue el primero en reaccionar –Alia… necesito que saques a Spider de aquí.

-_Ah…-_despertó de su ensimismamiento –_Sí… enseguida lo hago…_ -sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. ¿Sería posible que uno de sus compañeros…?

A Zero no le salían las palabras para consolarla… por eso decidió guardar silencio.

-Oye, Zero…-le llamó Spider –Es una pena dejarte con todo esto. Apenas me recupere te alcanzaré. –aseguró el mago de las cartas. Zero le miró fijamente y asintió. Se puso en pie apartó la mirada y la posó en la base Maverick, se veía algo lejana… pero si se daba prisa lograría llegar a ella en algunas horas… sus puños se tensaron.

Antes de dar un paso al frente otra explosión le detuvo, volteó y notó a Boomer Kuwanger y Launch Octopus en pie, ambos demasiado dañados... pero aun funcionando. Zero comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Diablos… ¿Es que no piensan rendirse? –masculló el rubio irritado.

Spider logró voltear para encararlos y afiló la mirada –Vete, Zero… aún te falta mucho para llegar con X y no puedes entretenerte aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que hará un reploid tan dañado como tú? –se burló Launch Octopus, sin brazos y su hombro derecho destruido.

-Al menos te daré tiempo, Zero…-ignoró Spider al pulpo –Anda…

-Vete, Zero… nos haremos cargo.

Aquella voz… el mencionado alzó la mirada y en lo alto de una enorme roca estaba Massimo, con ligeros daños, pero estaba con vida. Una honesta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Hunter rojo, pero fue reemplazada por una prepotente.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo Massimo…

-¿Qué puedo decir? –se disculpó el enorme Reploid bajando hasta el lugar de Spider –Lucharemos juntos.

Spider le miró y alargó su sonrisa –Claro, pero no me estorbes mucho con tu enorme cuerpo.

-Se los dejo entonces… -interrumpió Zero dándoles la espalda –Yo…

Cuídense quiso decir, pero sencillamente él no era así… se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando atrás a Spider y Massimo.

-¿Puedes seguir luchando, Spider? –preguntó Massimo sin despegar la vista de los Mavericks.

-Qué pregunta tan estúpida…-burló Spider –Aún sea a punto de morir… no dejaré que estos imbéciles se metan en el camino de Zero.

Massimo sonrió –Sí, yo también quiero que rescate a X.

Dejando la palabrería de lado, los cuatro Reploids se lanzaron a la lucha, sin tregua alguna. Morir o Vivir… no había otra opción.

* * *

><p>Estaba acostado en lo que parecía ser una especie de tubo. Con la mirada esmeralda completamente perdida y su cuerpo magullado. No se movía ni un poco… parecía muerto. Lumine tecleaba un par de cosas en la pantalla verde frente a él. Ignorando el estado de X.<p>

Vile se acercó al Reploid morado, tenía toda su armadura puesta, incluyendo el extraño casco que evitaba ver su rostro.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Es un poco difícil… tengo que equilibrar la energía si no quiero que se salga de control y nos mate a todos. –aclaró Lumine sin ver al mayor.

Del extraño tubo comenzaba a materializarse pequeños rayos azules que golpeaban el cuerpo de X provocándole pequeños daños en su piel; rasgándola y abriendo nuevas heridas. El rostro del castaño no expresaba dolor o queja alguna… más rayos azules continuaron golpeando el cuerpo del androide.

Vile miraba fijamente el evento, mientras que Lumine se enfocaba en racionar la cantidad de rayos y potencia que golpeaban al pequeño Hunter. El brillo dorado que cubría a X aumentaba por cada nueva herida, cada vez ocupando un diámetro más grande dentro del tubo.

Zero corría a gran velocidad, esquivando pequeños robots alterados, destruyendo otros tantos. No se rendiría… llegaría junto a X para regresarlo a su lado. Con un certero espadazo destruyó cuatro robots y continuó su carrera.

Tenía un mal presentimiento… uno que no dejaba de taladrarle el pecho.

Ahora los rayos azules cambiaban de color conforme chocaban contra el cuerpo de X. Algunos lograban penetrar en su cuerpo y otros se destruían después de golpear la energía dorada que lo rodeaba. Un rayo verdoso golpeó con fuerza la pierna derecha de X y ésta comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Vile se asomó por debajo del casco. Estaba funcionado… el cuerpo de X comenzaba a desintegrarse. Justo lo había dicho… ese cuerpo era estorboso, para sus planes no lo necesitaba y ahora que nada unía a X a este mundo su desintegración sería mucho más sencilla…

De un ágil salto cayó en una enorme roca que lo elevaba por los aires, apenas y logró alcanzarla. Estaba fatigado, pero Zero estaba decidido a no rendirse y llegar a tiempo con X… pero ese malestar no desaparecía… algo andaba mal.

Lumine seguía fragmentando los rayos de colores que golpeaban contra X. Mientras que en una pantalla verde se mostraba una tabulación que iba en descenso y asenso consecutivamente, sin poder emparejarse de una vez.

-Es difícil… estabilizar el poder de X… apenas puedo lograr tocarlo. –murmuró Lumine para sí mismo. Unas manos metálicas dentro del tubo intentaban tocar el brillo dorado que crecía con cada segundo.

Otro rayo se estrelló contra el brazo del castaño y al igual que su pierna, éste comenzó a desintegrarse. Una fina lágrima bajó por la mejilla de X.

'_Zero…_' pensó débil '_Lo siento… pero ya no tengo fuerza… no tengo ganas… de seguir…_' cerró sus ojos derramando más lágrimas gordas.

Un rayo golpeó la espalda de X desquebrajando su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Zero se detuvo en su sitio por una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Ya estaba muy cerca de la base, le faltaba poco para llegar… pero ese malestar ahora le asfixiaba y sentía como le apretujaba el corazón con fuerza.<p>

-X…-susurró negando, debía continuar.

Lumine frunció el cejo, mostrando el esfuerzo que requería el controlar la energía de X. era demasiada… tan poderosa, difícil de controlar. Vile en cambio, se deleitaba viendo como el cuerpo de X se desintegraba…

-Falta poco…-susurró el Reploid menor atacando puntos clave en la energía dorada que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Vile fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por una fuerte sacudida que arremetió contra la base. Amplió su sonrisa y volteó hacia la puerta del laboratorio donde estaba con Lumine.

-Veo que ese Hunter logró llegar. –relamió sus labios –Lastima que demasiado tarde…

Los ojos de Vile admiraban como el cuerpo de X terminaba de desintegrarse. Desatando con ello una fuerza desbordante y poco fácil de controlar para Lumine, quien hacia todo por tener estable semejante poder.

-¿No irás a recibir a nuestro invitado de honor?

Vile amplió su sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos –Podría… pero no creo que tarde en venir. –miró el tubo donde la energía dorada rebotaba y golpeaba contra el cristal. –Descuida, X… Zero no tardará en llegar.

Su sable destruyó algunos robots que intentaban truncarle su camino. Sin detener su carrera por los pasillos de la base enemiga. Sentía que estaba cerca, incluso sus sensores le indicaban una extraña energía creciente que no estaba muy lejos. Pero ese molesto presentimiento seguía sin abandonarlo.

Llegó hasta una enorme puerta de acero y empuñando su sable, logró partirla en dos. Vile hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Mirando al androide rojo que se mostraba agitado por la carrera previa.

-Debo aplaudirte, Zero. –comenzó Vile sin moverse de su sitio. Lumine le miró por encima de su hombro y le ignoró casi enseguida para continuar con su trabajo. –Tu tenacidad por querer rescatarle me sorprende. Un gran acto de valor y lealtad.

-No estoy de humor para tu palabrería. –masculló el androide rubio, su sistema comenzó a hacer un exhaustivo análisis sobre el paradero de X.

-No lo encontrarás, Zero… no al menos como esperas. –cruzó sus brazos adoptando una actitud relajada que desencuadraba con el momento.

-¿Dónde lo tienes? –su pregunta fue casi como un mandato. Exigiendo respuesta que sabía ese reploid morado podía darle. -¡Responde!

Vile no se mostró ni un poco intimidado. Miró a su derecha donde el enorme tubo reposaba. Con la energía dorada ya casi sometida por Lumine. Zero alzó una ceja y dirigió sus ojos justo donde Vile miraba. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tubo con X?

-Sabes, Zero…-comenzó Vile caminando en dirección a Lumine -, la prioridad de los Maverick, según Sigma es el crear un mundo donde los Reploids dominen y los humanos sean doblegados.

-Una estupidez. –aclaró el rubio sin alejar sus ojos de Vile.

-Muy grande. –apoyó. Lumine le miró de reojo en silencio –En cambio… a mi únicamente me interesa el poder. Ser el Reploid más fuerte. Pero ¿Cómo serlo teniendo ese poder vagando por la tierra? –posó una mano sobre el cristal del tubo –Sigma y yo tenemos diferentes propósitos con X… y de momento soy el que está más cerca de lograr su cometido.

-Me importa un cuerno tus motivos. No dejaré que usen a X para su beneficio. –su cuerpo se tensó, hastiado de escuchar a Vile hablar de esa manera tan enferma.

-¿Dejarme? –soltó una risa burlona –Zero… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por él. –se hizo a un lado dejando el tubo a la vista del androide –X ya dejó de existir.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Para poder hacer uso del poder que X guardaba en su interior era necesario eliminar toda atadura terrenal. –habló Lumine, rompiendo con su silencio –Sueños, deseos, temores… todo lo que te haga sentir atado a este mundo. Claro está… -miró con ojos venenoso a Zero –su cuerpo.

El gesto de Zero comenzó a transformarse en uno lleno de completa sorpresa. ¿Estaban hablando en serio? Esos malditos no se atreverían… no serían capaces de eliminar la existencia de un igual.

-¿Dónde… está… X? –preguntó casi con voz rasposa y sin separar demasiado los labios.

-Veo que no has entendido. –gruñó Lumine comenzando a fastidiarse –Ese estúpido androide ya no existe más en la tierra. –se puso en pie –Hazte a la idea, androide rojo. X ya está muerto. Llegaste tarde para él. –sonrió desquiciado –Admira lo que queda de tu precioso androide… -Lumine señaló el tubo con la energía dorada que ya estaba estable y calmada.

Zero centró sus ojos en la energía dorada. ¿Ese… era X? No… era mentira, sencillamente no podía ser cierto. ¡No pudo haber llegado tarde!

Dejó caer su sable. Vile sonrió satisfecho y Lumine mostró un gesto extrañado.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Había permitido que… destruyeran a X. Ya no estaba, X ya no estaba en esta tierra…

-Mientes…-susurró casi a la nada –No puede… no puede ser verdad.

Después de todo… le había fallado a X de la peor manera. Lo había encausado a su propia muerte y todo por sus temores. Por no aceptar lo que el destino les había deparado… por querer hacer su voluntad y no conforme con eso… desafiar su propia misión impuesta por el Dr. Light.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Sentía un vacío en el pecho y un remolino de sensaciones pesadas y ahogantes en su estómago. ¿Eso era la culpa? Su remordimiento… ¡Es que debía ser mentira! ¡X no podía estar muerto!

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> ¡Chachan! Yo les dije que demoraría en actualizar… el trabajo simplemente me tuvo alocada, como dije, el horario es excelente, pero sin duda llego muy cansada y sin ganas de estar en la PC… pero me dije "Ya fue mucho, Riri… ya escribe…" XD. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado el capi! Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, para mi recibir sus opiniones es muy valioso =D.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

**CAROLCONC**

**HANABY**

**ZAPHIREOCEAN**

**HICEHIJI**

**KURONEKO003**

**LOAZEL O ELIAMU**


End file.
